


Pack of Morons (Translated)

by breannab_nun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood and Violence, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Derek Hale, Please leave a comment, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles is a Badass, The Stilinski Pack Freeform, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breannab_nun/pseuds/breannab_nun
Summary: The pack took Stiles for granted and they forgot his value to the pack. What will happen when stiles is no longer himself?This work belongs to @HarlotInDistress
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 84
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was created/belongs to HarlotInDistess  
> Teen Wolf and the characters Belongs to Jeff Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Enjoy  
> Leave a comment please and Thank you for the Kudos

Previously in Beacon Hills 

Stiles sometimes vaguely remembered how things used to be when is presence was not merely political. His contribution to the group was more than housework and treating him like a punching bag. He could sometimes remember what it was like to feel welcomed and loved among those he considered friends and family. 

Jackson spat the soup all over the dining table at the alpha’s house, “This is awful! You don’t do anything right do you? 

“I-I” Stiles tried to argue, “I did it the way you asked.” 

Jackson shouts “No you did not if you had done this right it would be at least edible.” He wipes his mouth as he pushed the bowl away and spilled the liquid all over the table. “When you go to bed and look in the mirror repeat this to yourself, “I am Stiles Stilinski and I do not know how to make soap correctly, what do I serve then? “Consider whether it is really worth waking up the next day.” 

Stiles looked at Scott, but the alpha had nothing to say to defend him. Scott just talked to Malia as if nothing was happening between him and Jackson. Who was Stiles trying to fool? Scott was not the same friend in his memory and seeing his sadness did not bother him anymore, on the contrary, sometimes Stiles thought deep down he was having fun. Stiles grabbed towel that rested on his shoulders and cleaned up the mess Jackson made. Once everything was clean, Jackson came over and turned the rest of the soup on the varnished wooded table. 

“You forgot right here,” he said, smiling and Stiles could hear some laughing around the room. 

“Everyone ready?” Scott asked and the wolves' jumped up ready to go. 

Scott turned to Stiles, “Finish cleaning and before you leave, make sure you lock the door.” 

Stiles said “I can help” 

Scott demanded “And you will, you will help by cleaning and not being in the middle disturbing the peace. The last thing I want to do is let Gerard run because I have to come and save you, stay out of it and let whoever do their job.” Stiles nodded and everyone bolted out of the door after contacting Derek and splitting into pairs. 

After washing the dishes and putting them away, he headed for his hiding place. This place he discovered on one of his walks was a nice and quiet river and the sky was beautiful and out in the open. He went there when being in the pack was too painful to deal with. Stiles knew the color pattern on the path because he spent a lot of time there lately. He arrived at his destination, sat down and watched all the preserves while his thoughts traveled and pointed out his greatest fears and uncertainties. 

Stiles did not know exactly when he changed from best friend to brother to doormat, but he had a vague idea. First, there were the new betas and they didn’t think a human was any help and they never let their opportunity to voice their opinions clear, however, Scott was quickly to scold them until the joke became funny. In short time, he was no longer calling him to hang out and only seen what Scott was doing through social media. 

Scott was no longer calling him to hang out with the pack and when he asked why Scott said because he needed to connect with his betas and he wouldn’t understand, after all he is not a werewolf like them. Stiles was left alone, and Scott knows how he doesn’t like loneliness. No one respected him or even bothered to pretend that his presence mattered. The loneliness was worse than the “accidental” bumps that left him purple for weeks, housework, jokes that get out of hand, humiliation, and exclusion. The pack includes Scott McCall the alpha, Malia the girlfriend, Lydia, Jackson, Kira, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and recently Derek Hale. 

Derek preferred to isolate himself and only came to scene when his strength and experience were needed. Derek did not know about Stiles platonic passion for him, but everyone else did and that was a powerful of psychological torture used against him. Things at some point would get better, and his dark circles would not go unnoticed and internal injuries would not either. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Erica and Boyd being dragged by men in black vests in the distance. Without thinking twice, he slipped down one of the ravines to get closer, and being ignored by Scott when he called him, decided to act alone. 

“Look what we have here” a hunter said while pointing a 39 at the back of his neck. “The boy who runs with wolves.” 

Stiles had a broken left arm, nose, some nails were missing, and missing his right earlobe. He had bite marks, claws, burns, and scars made from the blades and sharp objects painfully digging into his porcelain body. His body had deep punctures wounds probably infected, possibly contracted tetanus and hepatitis B. Stiles took the chance to escape and carrying Erica and Boyd who was unconscious at the same time. 

Somewhere between Beacon Hills and San Diego, CA 

Erica was dropped off by him in a strategic spot near a clearing somewhere on the border separating San Diego from Becon Hills. Erica cellphone had already been turned on to help locate them via GPS. Stiles felt his strength drain from along his life, but he kept going because he was still carrying Boyd. He knew he would not survive, his vision darkened, and, in a way, he was fine with imposition as long as he managed to drag Boyd to safety. However, unfortunately the hunters had noticed they were faster than he predicated and thinking fast, he ran as fast as he could with Boyd. He ran without strength to even stand because he not only ran with wolves, he ran for them. He needed to save them or least try even if he died trying to do so. 

A few meters ahead, Boyd’s body became even heavier and impossible to carry. Stiles decided to leave him hidden behind a big thicket and ran in the opposite direction and opposite to where Erica were. He was running in the direction to Beacon Hills hoping that will be his salvation. He ran and ran hearing the footsteps behind and the gunshots echoing into the night, until his legs no longer obey his commands and he passed out. That was goodbye, but he at least he got his friends were safe and sound. In a way, perhaps, they would find a use for his death, since they didn’t find one for his life. 

Now San Diego, CA 

Derek woke up feeling a strong pull and pain he couldn't describe. Every fiber in this body was twitching, forcing him to get and run barefooted towards the neighboring city. He could barely see anything at the speed he was going but was guided by a faint and almost motionless phantom beat. He ran for a one hour and thirty minutes without rest and at full speed, the familiar smell mixed with blood and suffering made his stomach turn. When he reached the middle of the bush, he found Stiles on his stomach with his face lying in the dirt and marks of gunshots on his back. That would explain why he was not present when he passed Erica and Boyd while running. Derek forgot how to breathe as he carefully turned Stiles around to face him. Derek said sadly “Stiles?” His heartbeat was stopping rapidly, and Derek despaired. 

Stiles opened his eyes instantly and Derek responded instantly with blue sparkling eyes shining into the night. Stiles eyes were red like an Alpha, but his pupils were banded like a cat’s. Stiles roared and Derek showed his neck accepted him as his Alpha. Stiles heartbeat was beating fast and vigorous. 

“Alpha” Derek said in awe something he has be longing for. 

“Mate” Stiles responded by holding Derek's forearm with possessiveness completely transformed. 

“Mine” he said in a harsh voice presenting his huge fangs with confidence, certainly, vitality, and strength. 

Stiles was a genuine Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Enjoy   
> Leave a comment please and Thank you for the Kudos

San Diego, CA 

Derek carried Stiles in his arms without caring about the stones that were digging into his feet. All he could think about was taking of Stiles, making sure his Alpha was safe in his moment of weakness. Running was not an opinion, so the way back took a lot longer than getting there. Derek really had time to think and reflect on what had happened. 

Derek thought he had never felt such fear before as heard Stiles heart gradually stop. The idea of losing him felt like his heart was stomped on repeatably and taking the ear out of his lungs. Since his family was murdered by Kate Argent, Derek had not reason to live and often questioned what poorly written drama his existence belonged to, however, when Stiles roared his wolf felt, he had a purpose for surviving the fire. Derek was born to be Stiles mate, 

Mates in the 21st century were like fairy tales, nobody else believed in an overwhelming love or that lycanthropic or different shapeshifters was born to belong to someone. Like two lines created next to each other basically to meet at some point. Sometimes it was even difficult to believe that love itself really existed. There have been so many mistakes, lies, and dating the wrong people. Derek been searching for something that’s been right in front of his eyes. Stiles was by his side protecting him, helping him, and saving his tail on more than one occasion. The disappointments and open injuries prevented him from witnessing and contemplating the special brightness that would highlight his other half from the crowd or the small group of teenage allies. 

Stiles had this appealing brightness and unmistakable smell those who only kill they could see and feel. Stiles own characteristics were responsible for doing so much for the pack and not giving up them no matter how bad the pack treated him. He had the most beautiful eyes, the most charming smile and the irresistible body to the patterns and perceptions of individuals missing to the human eye. Stiles puts is passion, soul, body and spirit into everything he did. Derek now understood why no one had been able to awaken such things in him before, finally understanding the reasons why out of all the McCall pack, Stiles was the only one who reminded him of his dying pack, his presence, cleverness, productivity and loyalty it brought his feeling to the surface of belonging and peace that he only had with his family. Everything was as clear as the day in his mind. Stiles was not only his Alpha, but he was also his pack and his mate. 

The beta looked at the apparently fragile creature in his arms, resting on his chest after his body shut down to speed up the healing process. From what Derek could see briefly from above, there was a lot to heal. For some reason in the back of his mind or very close to his heart, there were other wounds to heal, internal wounds like hemorrhages or emotional cuts. 

Beacon Hills 

They arrived in Beacon Hills and after debating with himself, Derek decided to take him to his loft because it was closer to where they were and it certainly wouldn't be a good idea to knock on the Sheriff's door holding his son unconscious and visibly abused. He opened his door with his foot when he realized he had left so urgently that he forgot to lock it. He placed Stiles carefully on his bed and grab his phone of the nightstand and scrolled the list of contacts to search for Stiles father's number. Derek was not really surprised as it was not easy to find, after all, he had spoken to the man on four occasions at most. Two of them he was being interrogated for murder. He thought about dialing Scott and asking, but his wolf snarled at the contract because maybe Stiles new side didn't understand diplomacy with another Alpha. He then resolved, call the police station and hopefully he could talk to Noah. 

After waiting on the line for some time while watching Stiles peacefully sleep, the teenager's father Noah answered, "Hello" 

Derek responded, "Sheriff stiles would be staying at the loft tonight." 

Noah asked, "Why" and after a shower of questions as to why Stiles would be there, Derek omitted the fact that he almost lost his son and invented the first reasonable excuse he could come up with. Noah agreed on the promise that Stiles would call him as soon as he woke up. After an internal debate. 

Derek filled the dark round bathtub in nice medium hot water for Stiles to take the blood and dirt of his pale skin. He got a clean towel that smelled like him and his lycanthropic side swirled at the thought of Stiles smelling like him. Derek took of Stiles clothes only living him in his underwear. Derek picked Stiles up again and took him to the bathroom, where Derek put him in the bath, he made sure to be careful of the injuries even though they were healing quite nicely. Stiles face twitched in pain every now and then. Derek washed his body, hair, and make sure he had something to wear. Stiles started to ease up a bit and lean into Derek knowing he is not a threat. He put a towel over Stiles body and laid him on the bed so he can get some clothes out of dresser. He took a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Once clean, dry and dressed in the beta’s clothes, Stiles was back on the bed now with changed sheets. Derek took the opportunity to take shower and eat a sandwich after putting his Alpha's dislocated and broken bones back into the appropriate places. Cleaning the wounds will help with the healing process. After everything was done and the sun was already rising, he lied down beside Stiles but keep some distance out of respect and fear of his intentions being misinterpreted, however, it took Derek a long time to fall asleep. 

The smell of Stiles was in the air and it was like a drug. His smell made him want to snuggle as close to the source as possible, but he held on. They needed to talk, and even with an interest in calling him, Stiles was taken by his irrational side and sometimes the sides disagreed about things. Warm dreams about Stiles took him and, in the afternoon, when the sun hit his face, taking him out of the world of dreams, he noticed a calm breath in his neck. Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek, his chest against Derek’s back and an arm wrapped around his waist protectively. Derek turned to face him and considered kissing him, but he didn't. There would be plenty of time, so he hoped, when he was lucid. His alarm clock on his nightstand indicated that it was past four pm and his stomach demanded to be fed. With a little regret Derek broke away from Stiles embrace and went to his kitchen to prepare something for his Alpha. Stiles would soon wake up and it was Derek's duty to supply his primitive needs. He decided to be practical choosing steaks, many steaks and some carbohydrates. 

Derek was startled and almost dropped what he was holding because it seemed that the spell had turned against the sorcerer. How many times did Stiles say he would put a bell around his neck because he appeared like a ninja in the smoke? And now, Derek hadn't been able to notice him until it was too late, and Stiles cock was against him between layers of clothing. Stiles rubbed his nose against the back of his neck as his hands traveled over the beta's biceps, abs and finally his erect member because of the interaction. The Alpha purred as he rubbed between Derek's cheeks as if asking for permission. Derek responded by turning off the fire and putting his hands back grabbing the teenager's sides to intensify his movements. Stiles did it, but in one movement he just turned Derek over and took his mouth. Meanwhile, Stiles lowered the sweatpants to the knee and moved Derek's shirt to make traces with his neck where his mark would soon be. 

Stiles spat in his hands and started to masturbate them both and then put the two erections together and shook them up to form extra friction. Derek moaned as Stiles told him how good he was or how perfect his mate was amid roars and hickeys. It didn't take long for them to come, and both stank of sex and a perfect combination of the two. 

As if with a snap of his fingers, Stiles regained consciousness as he pulled up his pants, "Erica ... Boyd? Where are they? Are they okay?" Stiles asked. 

Scott stared at his betas lying on two stretchers unconscious. According to Deaton, they would wake up on their own when their bodies were ready. Scott had to confess that it was at least stressful to have to wait for answers. Erica and Boyd were clearly handed over to him and he didn't know why or by whom. Was it a hunters’ plan? Was it a new threat or a new ally? Or is it that before giving a reset the two managed to escape by themselves? The odds were endless and so were the possibilities, but none of that was worth anything if they could not resolve any doubts. 

McCall was taken out of his thoughts when Lydia drew his attention to Erica, who opened her eyes slowly, "Sti - Stiles?", She called out to him. 

"Why is she calling for that loser?" Jackson asked and approached her, "He's not here, he ran away when he the heat got too much to bare.” 

"No, no," she started to shake her head and that’s when Boyd decided to wake up. 

"Stiles!" He looked around 

"Stiles?!, He got up too fast and fell off balance. "Stiles !? " 

Isaac approached him, "Hey, calm down", but Boyd didn't listen and lifted him up by the scarf and Erica was beside him. 

"Where is he?!" 

"We don't know, Stiles must be at his house. It's been a few days since we saw him." Scott replied and Boyd dropped Lahey. 

Erica ran a hand through her hair, "Oh my God, oh my God! We need to go over there; we need to check!" 

"Why this sudden interest in Stilinski? He must be at home contemplating its uselessness and he finally understood that he does not belong to this pack." 

"Shut up!", Erica screamed and took everyone by surprise as she passed him and walked towards the exit with Boyd in pursuit. 

"Erica--". Scott tried, but she shone her eyes yellow in defiance of his authority. 

"We need to make sure he is okay." 

"Who cares ?" Jackson said dramatically and Erica moved quickly, throwing him away. 

"I care, we care because if it weren't for him, we would be dead!" Erica explained 

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked uneasily. 

"Stiles was tortured in our place and saved us when the hunters decided that we would no longer be of any use since they had the Alpha's right hand," Erica looked at Boyd trembling, "The shocks, punches, kicks, cuts, nails, teeth, ears and - Oh my God, come on, Vernon! " She ran out and everyone followed her to Sheriff's residence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone leave a comment Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it is established that Stiles and Derek will be versatile, BUT Stiles is Alpha and will act as such ... If you know what I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Enjoy  
> Leave a comment please and Thank you for the Kudos  
> Next update: July 28, 2020

Flashback 

_"_ _Come on, Stiles. I don't need to hurt you. My problem is not with you but with the monsters you try to cover for and defend. Let's make a deal, yes? You tell me who the real Alpha_ _is,_ _and I will let you go without a_ _scratch._ _We humans have to come together_ _.”_ _Gerard said calmly_ _while Stiles_ _,_ _Erica and_ _Boyd_ _had_ _their_ _hands_ _tied together_ _by padlocks attached to the ceiling._

_Stiles nodded and signaled that he would like to speak in secret. The old man came up smiling and Stiles whispered, "How about we do it like that, yeah? Are you going to take that old ass and leave us alone?", Argent punched him in the_ _stomach,_ _and_ _Stiles_ _concluded breathlessly. "You have a lot of strength for those using geriatric faults, huh?"_

_Gerard said angrily_ _"You think you're very funny, don't you?"_

_"Aww, do you really think so, Carl Fredricksen? Does that make me the adorable chubby or the cute dog?"_

_"Humans who defend their own predators are worse than they are. I knew you wouldn’t_ _cooperate,_ _and I confess I prefer it that way. Getting information out of you will be even more fun," Gerard turned to him throwing punches in the face,_ _“_ _Who is the Alpha? "_

_Stiles spat blood looking between_ _the balled-up fist_ _on the old man's fingers and his face full of wrinkles and expression marks. "Fuck you"._

End of Flashback 

* * *

“They are fine, resting in observation while their bodies regenerate and spontaneously leave the induced rest mode, a supernatural version of a coma, according to Alan," Derek replied, still slightly disconcerted by what had just happened moments before and could hear Stiles sound loudly. "Just asleep and out of danger," Derek stepped closer, "We need to talk about ...", he turned to the door just in time for Sheriff to enter with his hand in his holster, "Your father is here." 

"Hey, Daddio," Stiles blurted out as soon as Noah entered the kitchen after Derek guided him there, wondering how inappropriate it would have been if he had arrived ten minutes earlier. 

"Stiles," Noah breathed out of his lungs, "Are you okay?" 

"Best impossible," he gestured to himself, "What? Did you think Derek had kidnapped me or killed me?”, He asked playfully, but his father's lack of response confirmed just that, "I'm fine, Dad." 

Noah flicked his son's ear, "Didn't you say you were camping with Scott, kid?" 

"Ouch!", Stiles put a hand to his ear, "Mm yeah?" 

Noah said, "So can you explain to me why Hale called me yesterday to say that you were going to help with the construction of something and was too embarrassed to ask for it yourself?" 

Derek cleared his throat over Stiles' arched eyebrows turned to him. 

"Sorry, son, but no one in their right mind would give you an object that would easily become a weapon. If you want to, ask for your help with any manual or manual work. Your strength is quick thinking and you don't know what shame that has been since you been four years old. That lame excuse set fire to all the danger signs. It took me almost 24 hours to discover this property is in the name of his deceased sister. Now, can you explain to me why this is and especially what you are doing with Derek Hale, Stiles? ", Noah crossed his arms looking between them, “I want the truth now.” 

"The truth ... Sure. So, the truth is, I lied, I did go camping.... but with Derek." Noah rolled his eyes, "I needed privacy, Dad", Stiles wined a little. 

"Privacy for what, Stiles?" Noah asked interested 

Stiles moved quickly wrapping his arm around his mate waist pulling him close. Derek came easily and his face went hot pink when Stiles kissed his cheek right in front of his father, "We are together, Daddio, and we wanted to spend time without anyone's intrusion. It's very recent and complicated ". 

Noah responded, "Are you guys – how old is he, 30?" 

Derek said dryly, "I'm 24, sir". 

Noah contemplated the cause of his growing white hair before speaking to Derek who was flushed by the touch of his Alpha, "I should probably give you that conversation where I threaten you in case you do something wrong. Knowing the son, I have I know that whatever you do, it will probably be due to his influence. So, don’t break his heart or I’ll cut your balls and blah blah blah. Use a condom and you will come have lunch with us next Sunday because under my roof there are rules.” 

Sheriff said on the way out, "Don't lie to me anymore Stiles. Every day I deal with the worst scenarios and I will fight everything for you to keep you safe. To be successful in keeping you safe I need to know where you are and who you are with. I don’t want to go have to look for you at all hours of the night. Don't make my job even harder, son. Your well-being and safety are my top priority ". 

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry, it won't be repeated." Stiles promises. 

Noah said, "I hope so, but your promise will not free you from your punishment even if you are older. One month without internet, Netflix or the boyfriend." 

"But, Dadd–". Stiles tried to argue 

"It's not open to discussion, Stiles. You keep lying to me even after I tirelessly ask you not to do that. And on top of that, it takes your friends on a wave." Noah replied. 

"As well?" Stiles asked confused 

Noah said, "Scott didn't answer any of my calls or any of the others. They rejected all my calls. They just gave me radio silence. They were nowhere to be found and even Mel was worried." 

"Oh," Derek felt a sickening wave of disappointment emanate. Stiles said, "The punishment seems fair, but can we start tomorrow, and it sort of limit Derek's time to go there? Because believe me, Daddio, there's no chance I'm going to stay 30 days away from him ". 

Noah responded defeated, "I forgot how young couples are okay, I'll give you a teaspoon because Derek at least warned me that you would be with him. Derek come to the house after school and stay for dinner, but with no privacy as long as the punishment lasts, and we will start tomorrow without crying.” 

Stiles hugged his father, "Perfect". 

Noah asked, "Ok, ok, I assume you'll be sleeping here again today?", Stiles nodded, "I'm on my shift and it won't be over until 6 tomorrow and I want to meet you there when I get there before you go to school, am I clear?" 

Stiles said happily, "Very clear". 

Noah got on his Cruiser, "Hey, if anyone asks for me, don't say I'm here". 

Noah asked, "Not even Scott?" 

Stiles replied, "Mostly Scott." 

Noah said, "I don't even want to know what rolled up your panties." 

Stiles replied, "Yeah, even better and give it to me". 

Noah asked, "What are you talking about?" 

Stiles said seriously. "What are you hiding in the glove compartment? Give it to me and don't make it even more difficult." 

Noah asked surprised, "H-how do you know?" 

Stiles replied, "I can smell clogged arteries here," Noah handed the brown bag of fast food, "Buy the chicken salad or I'll make sure to bring you a tofu lunch box every day." 

The Sheriff nodded and started his car after saying goodbye, murmuring that it was not bacon."

* * *

Flashback 

_Erica squirmed not at the effects of Wolfsbane on her body, but at the sounds of Stiles' bones being broken by repetitive strikes with a baseball bat. A sick joke._

_Erica screamed,_ _"Scott, Scott McCall is the True Alpha"._

_Stiles pleaded,_ _"Erica, don't!"_

_Erica replied,_ _"The brunette with a slightly crooked chin, now let him go, he's just a human. What happened to your much-talked-about policy of just hunting what they hunt you for?"_

_"Hmm," Gerard nodded towards Stiles. "Scott McCall ... Wouldn't he be your best friend?", Stiles laughed weakly, "Would he do anything for you or am I wrong?"_

Stiles said, " _You are a little out of date, Grandpa"._

_Gerard replied,_ _"Yeah? Well, then, let me know, we have all the time in the world."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

They went back into the house and Stiles soon threw away the food filled with saturated fats. "I know what you're thinking, and answers are no, Scott doesn't even know I'm gone." Stiles said 

Derek asked "How is that possible? You are his best friend; he should be the first to miss you." 

Stiles laughed humorlessly, "He would miss me when he needed someone to clean, cook or punch." Derek looked at him without understanding anything. "Things have changed a lot since the last time you joined us. At some point in the past few months I became the bitch of the pack. Always being mistreated, thrown, thrown out, humiliated and diminished. Perpetual leaning because Melissa would be surprised if I wasn't around anymore ". 

Derek replied, “What? With - what ?!" 

* * *

Flashback 

_Gerard is talking “_ _I confess that I'm impressed, Stiles. I thought you wouldn't last two times and here you are receiving and enduring the same as the werewolves and in the end, they opened their mouths. I wonder how much use you would_ _be for us_ _._ _You_ _would probably become one of the best hunters_ _in the world._ _What do you think? Being on the other side and not being tortured, where you will be appreciated and treated with respect and equality, doesn't it seem tempting?", Gerard_ _asked and Stiles could barely see him because his eyes were swollen and the pains_ _in_ _his fingertips where some nails used to stay were part of his senses._

_Stiles said dryly,_ _"To stay with the good guys or to join the gang of cold, calculating, murderous cowardly torturers?_ _Mmm_ _Not today, Faro_ _.”_

_Gerard_ _replied,_ _"Very well", the old man took a pair of pliers, "Open his mouth, it's time for the extraction"._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Derek said seriously, "What? Stiles you were practically Scott's right hand, he would literally die for you," Stiles looked at him strangely, "Not that you're lying, but at least unlikely and unexpected, I must admit. During all the missions, keeping you safe was a priority. If you told me that Jackson and Erica ... But McCall? What happened? What really happened? " 

Stiles signed but replied, "Malia happened, Derek. Her first love was me and this love is not over, maybe transformed into something more friendly and pure, but it still exists," the wolf snarled, "I was the first human she had contact with in years. Malia was living as a coyote, I'm her anchor and his behavior changed when Malia's birth mother came on to the scene. Malia didn’t run to her great Alpha and mate Scott McCall, but to me and that hurt his pride as a man and an Alpha. After defeating Corinne, Scott decided to cut me before the pack in parts now I can understand it. Mates they are unique, and I can feel it under my skin the need to be with you and just the thought of being with someone else … my stomach turns, Derek.” 

Derek said with passion, "Jealousy does not justify him turning a blind eye to the behavior of his betas. Pride does not justify him being an omitted and irresponsible leader. Possessiveness and instincts do not justify his irrationality. Whether you were human or not, you were part of his pack like the others. His duty was to take care of you and not use or demote you. Scott is poor excuse for Alpha and mate, all of this was happening to you right under my nose and I did nothing to protect you. I'm not worthy of being your mate _,_ Stiles. I failed my purpose miserably and let you fall into the hands of those tyrants.” Derek bowed in embarrassment, "I don't deserve you, Alpha.” 

"Hey, look at me," Derek did and Stiles hands held his face affectionately, "You are not to blame. Blame the others for being weak and a slave to their primal instincts. Blame has others for not knowing limits or knowing the word empathy. I have to remain guilty when I was so often expelled. You are no longer to blame; you were just an omega formally helping us and I couldn’t guess what was going on behind the scenes. You had no obligation to me, because we were not friends and we would not be if one of us was not an Alpha.” 

Stiles dropped his hands to his hips and brought him even closer, buried his nose in his mate’s neck and kissed where his mark will rest without delay. “You are perfect for me, Derek. Made especially for me and only for me. I can't wait to claim you and you will be mine forever. Don't blame yourself for what you went through, because now it's my duty to keep you safe and take care of those details moving forward. Everything that happened has brought us to this moment, so I would not change anything even if I could. All the pain and suffering have brought you into my arms, even, and having you make any obstacles seem small and insignificant.” 

* * *

Flashback 

_Gerard said,_ " _Tell me, Stiles. What did you do? Because of course you did something. McCall is a Genuine Alpha ... He wouldn't take you out from under his wings, unless ... Unless you attacked him and his betas or ... Defied his title. You challenged him, didn't you? With that intelligent and inconvenient mouth, with quick thinking, absolute loyalty to the people who treated you like a rag ... Strong and resistant ... Determined ... An endless list of qualities of a born leader. A perfect Alpha. That was it, wasn't it? Your Alf--", Gerard and the other ten hunters laughed to the point of throwing their heads back and running out of air,_ _“_ _The Alpha in him saw the perfect threat. I wonder how many of the pack would leave his little group to go to yours. None? All?", Gerard signaled to two men and they opened a door and growls echoed from a sealed cell. "Maybe we should find out." And_ _Gerar_ _d_ _started to push him towards the snarls and the sound of nails against the solid iron._

_"What are you doing?!", the teenager tried._

_Gerard_ _responded_ _"I want you to keep an old guest of ours company. Unfortunately, she doesn't like visitors very much, but you'll get along ...", The hunters threw him in and closed the door. It was dark, very dark, and the only thing Stiles could do was listen. Hear a panting close behind him. Gerard opened a small window on the door, "I'll be back in a few hours. Behave yourself and Stiles? You will wish it would_ _have_ _kill_ _ed_ _you." And the little window closed. A shiver ran down his spine and he regretted not going to church on Sundays because there was nowhere to turn._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Derek showed his neck in submission without any shame, "Mark me, Alpha". 

Stiles confidently said, "Oh, I will, but not now. There are some things that need to be done, prepared and carefully planned out. And mostly there are some loose ends that I want to get out of the way." Derek couldn't hide his disappointment, "I need to make sure you are healthy and ready for me, Der. Once we go inside that room, we'll be mating for hours on end.” Stiles had one hand rested on the curve of Derek's ass and the other caressed the wolf's abdomen. “I can see you full and all sturdy carrying my puppies, would like that, huh mate? Would you like to carry your Alpha's puppies?” Derek had the tips of his ears red as he nodded. Stiles smiled, “Very big and round generating our pups and you’ll feed them naturally as they should be, I can't wait to fill you with puppies, Der." Stiles kissed him passionately, "I insist on being nothing short of perfect. We will never forget that day. I promise.” Derek nodded again at the sensations when Stiles walked away quickly with red eyes. “There's someone here, I recognize the smell, it is not a threat, but go to my room. I will dispatch it." 

* * *

"There's no one here," Erica said and her voice wavered. 

"Calm down, he could have gone to school or something." Scott suggested. 

"On Sunday?", Lydia raised her eyebrows, "Are you serious? They said that Stiles was with them in prison and the first thing you think when you realize he's not home, is that he went to school. on the weekend? You are even more stupid than I imagined.” 

Scott used his Alpha eyes, but she just rolled her eyes and straightened her looks, “I'm not one of your Chihuahuas, that doesn't work for me." 

“Should we go to the department?", Liam suggested, and everyone went there, but they were received only by the information that Sheriff was not there, so they waited. Some were kicking their heels on the floor in the meantime, the others were biting their nails. Lydia was typing madly on her cell phone and Jackson was taking selfies. 

The cruiser parked and they jumped out of the waiting room, "Sheriff."

Noah got lost in the number of simultaneous questions and raised his hands signaling to calm down, "Okay, okay. Calm down. Stiles is doing fine." 

Erica asked, “Where is he? We need to--" 

The sheriff replied, “All I can say is that he is fine." 

Boyd said, "We need to see him, where is he?" 

The sheriff looked at Scott, "I don't know what happened between you, but he apparently doesn't want to see you for now. Now I need to get back to work, oh, and Scott? Call your mom." And he went to his office leaving them looking at each other. 

"We already determined that he is fine, so can I leave?", Whittemore asked as they left the department. 

"No--", Erica and Boyd started, but were interrupted by McCall. 

"Go home, that's an order. Tomorrow we'll talk to him after class." 

* * *

All dispersed, leaving only Isaac who, after thinking, ran towards the preserve. 

He reached his destination and knocked on the door calling for Derek. The wolf soon slid the big gate, “Derek, you need to help me". 

Derek asked, "Help you? With what?" 

Isaac said out of breath, "Stiles ... he disappeared. Scott said he didn’t take Stiles out on the search for his protection, but in fact he was with Erica and Boyd. So, his father said he was fine and that he didn't want to see us, and Scott told us to wait until tomorrow, but I don’t think he’s okay. Erica said he was tortured and if he’s in pain? We need to track him down so I could suck up his pain and can you help me find him?” 

Derek responded, "If his dad said he's fine, he should be. Scott told you to wait, so what are you doing here?" 

Isaac shook his head vehemently, "I need to be sure; I need to see it for myself." 

Derek asked slowly, "Because?" 

Isaac said, "Because he is my pack." 

“Member of your pack?" Derek asked. 

Lahey denied, "He's my pack." He repeated. 

“You talk like he's your--" Derek was saying but was cut off. 

“Alpha?" Stiles said as he appeared behind Derek with red eyes and the grace of a cat. Isaac's eyes flashed gold and he prostrated his neck in total submission. 

"Alpha.” Isaac said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments, if you agree or disagree with Stiles' attitude and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Enjoy  
> Leave a comment please and Thank you for the Kudos  
> Next Update: July 29, 2020

Lydia's cell phone directed her through the woods as she contemplated the fact that she should not be using a nearly $900 tracker to track someone. However, something much more precious and priceless needed to be located. So, she went on to where her device directed her to be where Stiles was, but the only thing she could find was Stiles cell phone with the screen destroyed by a lodged bullet. 

All the hairs on her body stood up with the assumptions taking over her brilliant mind. "He's fine, he's fine." She said to herself and her thin heels sank into the dirt. "Think Lydia, where would you go if you needed to recover from severe trauma?", She snapped her fingers and made her way back to her car. 

"For the thousandth time, Miss Martin, I cannot pass on any information about the patients." The receptionist repeated herself. Lydia opened her Birkin and placed a notebook on the hospital counter. The clerk opened the notebook and quickly hid it, as $100 bills threatened to make themselves noticeable through unpublished pages. "Again, what's the name?" 

Lydia replied, "Mieczyslaw Stilinski". 

The receptionist said, "No one with that name was admitted to the premises, Miss." 

Lydia demanded, "Check again, look for Stiles Stilinski." 

The blonde woman denied, "There is nothing here." 

“Well, thank you very much. Have a good time”. Lydia stopped in the parking lot after calling Deaton and saying he didn't know the teenager's whereabouts, “If I didn't want to see the pack and weren't at home ... I'd look for the second place where I felt safe. How could I not have thought of that before? So obvious”. She drove towards the loft. 

* * *

"Where is he?" Lydia demanded as soon as Isaac opened the gate. 

"Derek?", Isaac asked as he looked her up and down. The redhead had leaves in her messy hair, and her champagne-colored designer sandals were now earth brown from earlier. 

Lydia demanded, "Stiles, let me talk to him." 

"He is not here". Derek appeared beside him. 

Lydia's eyes suddenly went violet, "I can feel it, I know he is there, let me through". Derek got in her way; Lydia yelled at him "Let me through!". She raised her hands ready to scream if necessary, but when she heard a roar, she lowered them and her eyes went back to normal, "Please." She pleaded 

The sound must have meant something in the lycanthropic language because at the same time the path was clear for her. She went in and went into the room where Stiles was sitting in a black chair. "What you want?" He asked 

Lydia replied, “Why are you avoiding us? We were dead of worry”. 

"We? Who do you refer to, because I don't see anyone else with you?” He said offended 

"Your pack." Lydia said 

Stiles loudly denied, “There is some confusion, my pack is here in this room. Now, I will ask just one more time. What do you want, Martin?” Lydia felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“You were kidnapped, and you were nowhere to be found, I knew you weren't dead, because I didn't announce your death. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

"Because?” Stiles asked tiredly 

She shouted, "What the fuck kind of question is this, what part of you was kidnapped didn't understand?” Lydia couldn't keep up with Stiles' speed and in a snap of his fingers he was inches from her face. 

Stiles said slowly, "We will try again and this time you will show some respect because you are not talking to just anyone and I will show you your place if need be.”, Lydia swallowed. 

Lydia said weakly, "Excuse me". 

Stiles said, “Now tell me, why would you care about what happens to little ol’ me? You never called me for anything other than to hold your bags.” 

"I care!", Lydia altered, but dropped her tone quickly, "I care what happens to you." 

Stiles laughed. “Of course, just remember one thing, Lydia. Where were you when your boyfriend tormented my life? And especially where was this empathy and altruism at all this time? ” 

Lydia defended herself, “You can't blame me for the things Jackson did, it was all a joke. You could have put a stop to it when you wanted. If it was too much you never spoke up for yourself so don't put your cowardice on me”. 

Stiles had an idea, “Maybe I should play with you too", her red eyes made its presence underlining the veiled threat, "What do you think?", Lydia didn't answer just widened her eyes. Stiles was getting irritated, "I asked you a question, didn't I?" 

"Yes.” Lydia responded 

Stiles said, "So, should I play the same games you did with me?" 

She replied, "No.” 

Derek said, "Because? It was so much fun, wasn't it? Also, you can put an end to it whenever you want, you know a human can stand out as an Alpha. So, we should try, what do you think?” “What do you think, Der? Isaac? Wouldn't it be fun to watch her try to make me do something?” He asked and they both nodded. Stiles moved to the kitchen and came back with a gallon of milk, and he spilled the liquid all over the floor. "What are you waiting for? Clean it". 

"What?" She asked. 

"Are you deaf? Clean up the milk you spilled, let's go.” 

Lydia looked at the others, but they had their eyes on the black matte floor. "I didn't spill anything." 

"Oh, are you saying that I'm lying?", Stiles snarled, "Who spilled that milk, Lydia?" 

Lydia struggled to keep herself from crying, "I". 

Stiles hummed, “Hm, that's what I thought. Now go and clean up the mess you made”. Lydia turned towards the laundry room and came back with a mop with a bucket of water, her face was all wet. “Why aren't you laughing Lydia? It's not so funny when it's you huh?”, Lydia focused on cleaning up by shaking her head, “Why aren't you going against it, why don't you just get it over with? Make me stop, because otherwise you will clean every corner of this loft with your tongue”. 

Lydia cried, “Plea -stop". 

"Make me stop!", Stiles shouted. "Make me stop, Lydia!" 

Lydia said crying "N-n-ão” 

"Make me stop!", Stiles roared, and he went to attack her, she lifts her arms to stop him, but she gave up and was then suspended by Stiles' hand on her neck. The air became more and more scarce, "Use your powers or you will die.” 

"No please,” she said, barely audible. "Alpha". 

Her eyes were again Lilac, “Are you offering yourself to me, Banshee? I’ll have you know that once you are mine, you will follow my rules and imitate my steps, even if I have to break you to be successful.” 

Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen in her brain, but Lydia said, "So be it." 

Stiles released her and she slid down the wall, “Continue with what you were doing and then go home, we'll talk later. Isaac baby follow me.” 

Isaac followed him apprehensively to Derek's office, “Do you disagree with what I did to her?” Isaac denied it. Stiles asked, “So why are you shaking? Are you afraid of me?” Isaac nodded," And you are right to be afraid.” 

"What are you going to do with me?" Isaac asked 

Stiles responded, “I will take care of you how I know you need to be taken care of, I will be everything you need me to be and above all, I will be your example and foundation. You have the choice to go or stay, if you stay you will learn values that are probably have been forgotten. Not only will you know what a pack is, but also how to be one. It is not just a group of people with nothing better to do, but yes, we will form a family. Being part of my pack means being part of my family and being my beta means being my son. Therefore, the teachings will not always be rainbows and cupcakes, but it's always necessary.” Isaac bowed his neck like a puppy and Stiles approached, "Pup". The blonde could no longer contain himself and hugged him, inquiring about the belonging and security pheromones. 

"Does that make Derek the mommy?" Stiles asked 

They both laughed when Derek replied from the hall, "Don't push your luck." 

"Yeah, baby, but I wouldn't call him that," and he whispered, “Not in front of him, at least." They went back to the big room to find that Lydia was gone, and the floor was spotless. 

* * *

"What happened to you?", Scott asked as he entered her window. 

"What are you doing here?" She replied. 

“You didn't reply to my messages, so I came to check on you. What happened?”, He said referring to her red and swollen eyes. 

"I found him.” She answered 

"Who?" He asked 

"Stiles.” She responded by taking off her clothes, not really caring if Scott was there. The Alpha quickly turned in the opposite direction. 

Scott asked, "Did he hurt you?" 

"No, I hurt him." She said 

"What are you not telling me?" He demanded 

"I'm out.” She said 

"Out of what?" He asked confused 

"The McCall Pack.” She replied easily 

Scott turned to face her ignoring her semi-nudity, "What the hell?” He shouted angerly. She simply showed her forearm where a pinkish symbol rested. 

Scott asked, "What does that mean?" 

“Stilinski Pack.” She said 

“Stilin — What? Are you drunk?” He asked shocked 

"I'm a banshee for his pack from now on.” She said 

Scott stuttered, "The-What-but-What?" 

Lydia let out a breath, "His pack is the strongest in the state so far, hes new, and has only four members." 

"How can Stiles have a pack that’s stronger than mine? He asked 

"Because he is stronger than you", Lydia went into the bathroom to clean herself up, "Go away, I need to clean up and rest because he can call me at any time. Close the window when you leave.” 

Scott jumped out the window and landed on the ground still static, Stiles wasn’t an Alpha, Lydia could only be hallucinating, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Enjoy  
> Leave a comment please and Thank you for the Kudos  
> Next Update: July 30, 2020

After a pleasantly night squeezed between Derek and Isaac, Stiles had to obey his father's orders, showing that a true leader should practice encouraging what he demands from others. He ended up taking them home with him, since they had those abandoned puppy eyes. 

He closed his eyes for a long time when he realized that Erica and Boyd were sleeping curled up against the door. “Hey, wake up!" They woke up frightened, “Please don't tell me that you slept here?" 

They got up still looking at their feet embarrassed, “We didn't know where to look for you, so we decided to wait and ended up falling asleep.” Erica responded 

Stiles unlocked the door, "Come in," he signaled, and everyone came in, “You could have waited until this morning." Stiles saw their defeated countenance and then added, “But I recognize the gesture.” The two looked at each other, "I see that you are well, and I am glad.” 

“We want to say thank you for what you did for us because if it weren't for you, we would not be here. Thank you very much.” Erica says 

Boyd finally said, "And I am relieved to know that you are really doing well under the circumstances we see." 

“There's nothing to be thankful for, I just what was right. Pack protecting pack is how it should be. Stiles says 

Erica took a deep breath, "Nobody ever really taught us that." 

Stiles signs, “I'm not defending him, but no one has ever taught him either. Nobody taught him the essential pillars of ethics and morals needed in this environment.” 

"Nobody has ever taught you either, Dad," Isaac said in the background. 

Stiles replied, “Yeah, I taught myself when I needed to and no one was there to protect me.”, everyone's expression dropped considerably, Stiles clapped his hands, “But it was in the past, let's move the ball forward. How about you guys go take shower in my room. You can use some of my flannels and after breakfast we can finish this conversation?” 

Erica and Boyd both nodded, “Baby, take them too my room.” Isaac went up the stairs with the two teenagers in pursuit. 

"Well, this is my cue," Derek blurted out as he went into the kitchen and quickly put enough ingredients on the counter to feed an army, "I think that's enough." He said to himself 

"I will need to work full-time to support this family." Stiles said. 

Derek laughed, “My mom said she would rather face a pack of ferals alone than to face us when we were hungry. Believe me when I say that you do not want to have to deal with a pack of hungry wolfs. It is like a poorly produced horror film.” 

"I will think of something to keep them going without my father going bankrupt. You would prepare coffee that was meant for the whole week." Stiles says 

“Money is not an issue, you know that." Derek responded by turning the bacon over. 

“I just had a great idea; what do you think they would be good at?" 

'Eating and sleeping?" Derek smiled. 

Stiles hugged him with his hand rested on his hip, “I'm serious, love. Above all, I want an opportunity to form their characters and help them to mature.” 

"Derek could cook something and we can sell it ourselves." Erica said wearing a red plaid shirt under her leather jacket. 

"The brownies and tacos are my favorite and they would have anyone drooling." Isaac added. 

"We could fix cars," Boyd helped, "Looking after children or creating a kids' fighting club." 

"Create a band.” Erica said again. 

Stiles asks, “Do you happen to know how to sing?” 

“Nope.” Erica says 

“It would be a good one for several reasons. We would make money; the kiddos would learn the value of money and take responsibility. We would have autonomy because it can be something for Stiles.” Derek said. 

"We could buy the jungle.” Isaac said, "It is below the market price." 

Stiles says, “We are not over 21, baby. We couldn't work there, and the investment would be lost.” Erica observed the not-so-happy interaction, “The idea of tacos, daycare and car fixing is promising, we'll talk more about that soon." Stiles sat down and Erica quickly sat down next to him. 

Stiles says, “However, there are some things that we need to address before we can move ahead. Erica and Boyd, I don't think Romeo will approve of the fact that you're here. I know you know I am an Alpha. You have no idea what you are doing and deep down you know the correlation between Alpha and betas. Especially the natural dispute between leaders and I would not let any of mine join in with those on the opposite side. 

Erica says, “We were horrible to you so much we regret it. Scott is a nice guy but don't get me wrong he's a mess. I've only been here for 30 minutes and I can feel the connection between you, and we want to be a part of it. We want to be part of this family. I want to be called baby and be able to call you father even if it is slightly strange with no fetish involved. Boyd and I were already packed to ask for shelter in the neighboring town. Being in a pack was nothing like what Scott said it would be and being a werewolf wasn’t neither. Somehow you are an Alpha now and that changes everything. It shouldn't be so lonely, especially when we were surrounded by people daily claiming to be part of the pack. Watching you I could see what I should be, how I should feel, most importantly, what we should be. Please, Stiles. Don't send us away.” 

Stiles replies, “In his pack, you did what you liked and there was no difference between him and you. There was no difference between his authority and your wishes. It will not happen here. I command and you obey, whether you like it or not. There is only one Alpha in this pack and that's me. The bad habits you had to break each other, humiliate the weakest and find yourself better than humans ... It's over. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated by me. I don't want any relationship with bad, hateful, or doubtful people. Who you are will reflect who I am. I am not a wicked person. Hierarchy, laws and rules exist because nothing works without guidelines and rules. Democracy is only possible because there is someone in charge and at the will of the majority. You personally chose me as your superior, so you will bear the consequences. Justice is only real when it applies to everyone, that is, I would punish someone who humiliated you because I would not punish you for demeaning others? The truth is whether you want it or not, accepting you or not and I am fair and true. In my pack you will reap only what you plant, and I will make sure that you will plant correctly.” 

Derek was astonished at how Stiles remembered his mother when he spoke. Slowly sending signals through the bodies of those present. “Being in a pack is to stop thinking only about yourself and start thinking about the group, because your interests are one. Protect others while protecting your brother's back. A losing battle means preparing for the next one but losing a member means dying a little. I will make this pack the strongest in the country, everyone will know and fear the power of the Stilinski Pack.” 

* * *

_Flashback_

_Stiles turned cautiously to see red eyes staring at him and drool coming out of the creature's fangs snarling at him. “You don't want to eat me, I'm just skin and bone_ _”, the_ _growl got even more serious, “You like bones, don't you? Oh God! Bad time to make dog jokes_ _,” claws_ _made_ _to make_ _tears in his_ _face, “Bad_ _way to die, virgin and untouched. God if you, I mean, the Lord exists, receive my pure soul in your hands", the creature stopped and bent his neck curiously," Avoid the face, in case someone finds me, my father does not_ _need to_ _die with me and_ _it’ll_ _be easier to recognize_ _me_ _", He closed his eyes expecting the worst," I should have declared myself to Derek, I knew I should_ _.”_

_"From", the creature tried, "Derek_ _.”_

_Stiles opened his eyes_ _wide, "Derek_ _Hale?_ _Do you know him?”, His only answer was a grunt. "I'll take that as a yes"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Boyd says, “We have always seen you as our leader, the only one who has really looked after us since forever, Stiles. But we only were able to really measure your importance when you were no longer there. Waking up and looking for you without knowing how you were was the worst experience I've ever had. It was terrifying. The truth is that even if you were not an Alpha, we would follow you wherever you went, it is not the title, but you. You are our family and nothing will change that. We want to be part of your pack,” Boyd said. "We want you to be our Alpha." 

Stiles signed affirmatively, "Welcome.” 

* * *

"Good morning, Pops". Stiles said holding up a cup of coffee as soon as his father opened the door. Noah looked at the coffee and his son without knowing if it was safe to drink the offered liquid. Stiles could burn water and after some gastronomic disasters usually caused by the junction between laziness and morning moodiness, no one could really blame him for the suspicion. After all, he had a big smile on his face and the sun just raised. 

The smell of fried bacon and freshly scrambled eggs made him close his eyes as they headed for the kitchen as he sipped the tasty coffee in his #1 Dad cup. Stiles gestured to the table full of things, some of which he didn't even know what it was. Yeah. There was no way, Stiles had been replaced by a domestic alien. "I called them over for coffee, I hope you don't mind", Finally Noah noticed the four sitting at the table, "You remember them, right?", Stiles asked 

"Lahey, Reyes and Boyd?", The teenagers nodded, and Noah did too. 

"Good morning, Sheriff", Derek, Isaac, Erica and Vernon spoke in unison. 

“Good morning,” Noah pointed to the table, “What did you do, Stiles?”, Stiles frowned, “Are you trying to tell me that you made this Mexican soap opera feast simply to thank your wonderful father and clap your hands? to the sun? Cut it out, Stiles, spill it, what was so bad that you did? " 

"I didn't do anything!", He raised his arms dramatically, "Derek just thought it would be nice to do something cool for a change, but if you can't see it and thank him for his kindness ...", he blew out a sound controlling his temper, "Don't want to, don't eat. Whatever, we're on our way out." He picked up his bag and synchronously the five left one after the other. 

"Stiles — wait.” And Stiles was already opening the door of his jeep after saying goodbye to Derek. Isaac sat on the passenger side and the two teen wolfs’ sat in the backseats. The Alpha decided to ignore his father's request. Stiles still didn’t take to well to being a were and his emotions were mixed, confused and amplified. 

* * *

The fact of cohabiting with another Alpha around was too new for him or maybe he just didn't want to talk. Especially when he couldn't be honest and explain why that the Stiles who tried to bribe his father with saturated fats to get out of harmless trouble was gone. 

They made their way quickly to the school and when they parked slightly ahead, they came across the whole pack gathered near the entrance in the distance. Isaac was wearing pieces of clothing from his Alpha. He was unable to aim once if he wanted to, he felt so safe and part of something ... Special, he would say. 

"Did you eat enough?" Stiles asked as they jumped out of the car without any concern. Isaac blushed, but Stiles was not convinced, "Here," handed him two cereal bars. Isaac had indeed eaten enough by human standards and if he didn't have a fast metabolism it would probably be a long-term misfortune. He opened both packages at once and took a bite. Stiles smiled as he ruffled his curls. 

The McCall Pack watched the interaction closely, Scott tensed his uneven jaw as he watched Lydia approach Stiles. They spoke briefly before he hugged her and kissed her temple. I couldn't hear what they were saying given the maddening movement around. Lydia timidly taking the initiative to take his hand and intertwining her fingers with Stiles seeking comfort directly from her Alpha. It did not go unnoticed by anyone. Lydia never really sided with Scott's pack anyway and now it was as clear as day, as the respect and affection on her well-made-up face spoke for itself. They walked towards the entrance while Isaac smashed the bars. 

“What the fuck, Lydia? Why are you holding hands with this loser?", Jackson stopped them. Lydia literally snarled along with the others and her eyes went violet without caring if anyone saw her. 

In the distance you could hear, "Cool lenses, Martin.” Stiles smirked and as he ran his thumb over her hand, her, eyes returned to normal. 

"I honestly don't know what I saw in you. Your appearance? Perhaps, but it was not your intelligence that’s for sure. Anyone with anencephaly could feel the pheromones of danger, strength and more danger coming from Stiles. Shouting the warning that you should just keep walking", she smoothed her red hair with her free hand, "I'm glad we're done because as much as black looks great on me and I predict death, I don't want to go to your funeral." Stiles laughed out loud. 

"That mouth will still kill me, princess." He hugged her lovingly and she purred. 

Jackson was really annoyed, "Are you breaking up with me to be with him? What kind of dark cult is he forcing you to participate in? Blink twice if you want help." 

"You don't have to do this, Lyds.” Stiles ignored him. 

"He's not good for me, being in a relationship with him just cooperated to make my insecurities grow with my body. Trying to mirror me and I almost became a monster." 

Stiles nodded, "I don't want you to do this for me, but yes, because you really see his pig spirit. If you love him, I can turn a blind eye, but to be honest with you I don't think he and I could live together." 

"I have already made my decision, I want to be someone different, someone that you will be proud of. I want to redeem myself and grow as an individual. That will not be possible if the strings of the past still tie me up. Also, the two different quantities do not compare." 

Jackson says, "I was touched by your speech, Lydia, but the thing is that you are too damaged to seek redemption now. We are perfect for each other. We are the same," he grabbed her forearm tightly, but let go when Stiles shined his eyes crimson. 

“Touch her again and I will hang you with your own tail. Approach her again and I will personally cut something important jackass.” Stiles promised 

Stiles took the back of Isaac's neck affectionately and they went down the hall. Everyone looked without understanding anything. Stiles was different in the eyes of the people, the clothes he wore were dark and showed his muscles clearly. His chin was narrower and more defined, his gait was synchronized with those of others and so certain of himself. 

The first three classes none of his current or former pack was there. Greenberg asked six times what kind of bomb Stiles was taking and asked for an autograph, in case Stiles was becoming or became famous. He would later sell on eBay. The break came and as expected everyone was waiting for him, including his ex-best friend/brother. 

Scott stared at him fiercely as he felt his wolf want to take over him. "We need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think recognized Derek? What do you think they should do to raise money? Finally, how do you think the meeting between Stiles and Scott would go? Comment below  
> Thank you for reading everyone


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Thank you for the Kudos  
> Here goes Chapter 6  
> Enjoy

Stiles could clearly hear all breaths stop for a few seconds and beats increase considerably, clear signs of nervousness and apprehension. "I agree, but not here, not now.” Stiles sat on the opposite side of Scott because not even an idiot would turn his back on a likely enemy. 

“Now I will be able to taste this sandwich made by the wonderful hands of my mate.” Scott clenched his uneven jaw; Stiles was literally showing how unaffected he is was by the other Alpha actions and neither was the other used to be members that formally left the McCall pack. Only Lydia, so they still owed respect to their alpha. Scott shone his red eyes for emphasis. Stiles continued to bite his Tuna and mayo sandwich and chewed irritatingly slow and unconcerned swallowed before completing. "However, if you try that shit alpha stuff on me again, I'll tear your eyes out right here." Stiles says 

Scott's wolf struggled to take control, "Do you think I'm afraid of you, Stiles?" 

Stiles answered confidently, “You should, however, should make sure your covered enough to spontaneously dig your grave, but I hope you're not afraid of me because it wouldn't be fun to end you if you're running away. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the hunt, but I have an aversion to cowards.’ He took another bite of his tuna, "I think your approach has a cordial purpose, so if you want to keep it that way, I suggest you turn around and meet me after tryouts.” He finished his sandwich, "Oops, where are my manners, you didn't want a piece, right, Scotty?" 

Scott exhaled loudly, only then did he realize Isaac beside Stiles, "You too?" He probably planned to make him feel bad, but to his surprise, Isaac did not even care or was affected by the puppy eyes he was showing. "You took an oath." He says 

Isaac replies, "I swore to stay by my pack until the end and I intend to keep my promise." 

Before Scott could start with his little pity party and embarrass himself, Stiles told Isaac to get something to eat. The kid was too underweight to be a werewolf, and Stiles would do it in two steps. He turned to Lydia, who ate only salad and drank water for lunch, ‘Lydia, you need to eat something other than weeds, baby.” She complained a little, saying she didn't want to put on weight, but she smashed a savory piece of pie when Stiles gave it to her. Scott continued to stare at them, and Stiles really wondered if he would really have to show the wolves to the world because Scott decided to provoke him to prove a point. 

“Does that mean we can't be friends anymore?", Liam asked, making himself present, right behind McCall. Stiles leaned over to meet him and smiled fondly. 

"We can be more than friends, Liam, if you came to my pack, we would be a real family." Stiles say affectionally 

“Stop trying to steal what's mine! You always do it.” Scott answers angrily 

The bell rung, Stiles stood up and passed Scott on purpose and whispered, “Something tells me we're not talking about him anymore, huh?" Stiles says smugly, taking a step back from Scott. 

Stiles says, “Think about it, Liam. You too, Malia. Accept this pack before Scott take you down with him. He went towards his Biology class and Isaac accompanied him. 

* * *

Scott remained where he was until everyone was almost out of the cafeteria, still somewhat static without knowing how to name or point out what Stiles was. He certainly was strong, it smelled like he had indescribable power. He woke up from his trance when he realized he was 10 minutes late and could only enter mathematics class with the pass given by the director after an extensive scolding. He didn't pay attention in class, his mind was focused on Stiles, he needed to make sure that Stiles wouldn't take anything else from him. 

People lined up for lacrosse tryouts, Scott was at the beginning and Stiles on the other end. Quickly Scott hit the goal as he knew he could hit it with his eyes closed. The humans were unaware of all the tension in the air and several of them missed. Stiles' turn came, but he gestured for an Asian girl to go before him, she smiled sheepishly and prepared to launch. She hit the nail on the head and the coach made a note on his clipboard. 

Stiles smiled at some provocations from the other players who were already part of the team in the previous seasons. Who had previously seen him struggle and gasp, making passes and easy maneuvers. This time is was different, every attempt he got to shot was perfect and Bobby wrote quick notes on hid clipboard. Bobby separated the players that had passed the first phase of the selection in too groups. Coincidentally Liam was on the same team with Scott and Jackson. While Isaac, Boyd and the adorable Asian was in one. Stiles and Greenberg was paired together. 

Coach whistled and it was not long before the team realized that something was going on between Scott and Stiles, as if the game became just about them. Scott and his pack were gesturing to try and stop him by intercepting only his movements. Stiles basically bounced his heels and gracefully scored another goal. Stiles side won and while taking a shower, some of the players realized that Isaac and Boyd looked like bodyguards, but after a few jokes they let it go. 

Once everyone was presentable and not smelling like dirty teenagers, coach spoke up. “Most of you are horrible, but some are less bad. So, if you are not on the list it means you are more than horrible. You are incredibly bad”, he raised his clipboard at eye level, “Lahey, Mahealani, Whittemore, Vernon, Dunbar and Nakamura. For the captain and co-captain are Stilinski and McCall. Dismissed.” 

Stiles smiled as he handed out high-fives and thanked the disguised compliments of criticism from his eco nomics professor. Jackson was red with rage; Stiles had taken Lydia from him and now his post as captain and he would pay for it. 

"Since when do you have six pack, Stiles?", Danny asked, moistening his lips, Stiles laughed. "You are definitely attractive to gays." 

Stiles flexed his body unintentionally when he put some things in his backpack and Danny's gaze followed his happy trail line to the elastic of his boxer. “We will be doing a Marvel marathon at my house on Friday, you should go, Danny boy. Now I have to go.” 

"Yeah, sure." Danny says 

Stiles was gone and as predicted, Scott and his tiny pack were waiting for him in the empty field. They walked over to them and Stiles signaled them to stop and only he went on. Scott did the same, "Spit it out, McCall." 

Scott says, “Do you think it is easy to be the leader? Do you really think it's just glamor and continence? Get your head out of your ass because it's no joke. Do you really think these antics will last for a long time? How long until you come running for forgiveness for stealing my betas with false promises simply because you're jealous of me? What did you say to them? What kind of brainwashing did you use to make them follow you as easily as if they were no longer part of my pack?’ Scott gestured sideways, ‘You are not strong enough to lead anything, Stiles, because that would mean staying ahead and be the first to break. All you ever did was run and hide behind the wolves like one of the three little pigs.” 

Stiles says seriously, “Oh my business is to be behind, yes, Scott, but in a much more pleasant way. But in fact, you always took credit for my dirty work and congratulations on that. Well, it wasn't necessarily my fault ... You are a loser, so you needed this to maintain a false pose in front of your betas. I promised them only what I can keep, what I'm putting into practice. I promised them limits, affection, teaching and especially some place to call home. I didn't steal them in any way or form. I just gave them an option and they jumped at an instant because everyone here knows what a big joke are.” He got even closer, “Today was such a productive day, who would have thought that a second one would be so profitable, so I will give you a chance to surrender because I'm in such a good mood. You can join my pack too, but you would be a beta like them.” 

"You lost your mind for good." Scott says 

Stiles says, “I'm just giving you this chance because of your mother. It won't be pleasant to have to end up with her son found died, she who helped raise me when my mom passed. It makes us almost brothers, Scotty and I don't want to have to kill my own brother, but I will if I have to.” 

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that?", Jackson said in the background and Scott just growled, "You're an alpha, put him in his fucking place." 

They both ignored him, “Don't make it any more difficult than it already is, Scott. We both know that there are only two ways this can end; you join me, or we will fight over this territory. Let go of your pride and think before you put their lives at stake because you want to prove your manhood. We both know that you couldn't even manage to put them together. If it weren't for me you would be an omega, do the right thing for once in your life. Be the leader you say you are by admitting that there is someone above you, because if not, those who follow you will suffer with you.” Stiles says 

“You wouldn't have the courage; do you think you can fool someone with that pose? Whether you are a wolf or not, you will always be the weakling that we played back and forth. It is only a matter of time before they see the obvious and come back with their tails between their legs.” Jackson said. 

Stiles and his pack chuckled, it made Malia's hair stood on end and Liam hid behind her. They were only able to follow a blur until Jackson was on the floor with Stiles foot on his throat. Stiles signs “You are a bad alpha, Scott. You should not have killed Mike and stolen his power; you can't even speak for yourself. You were not born for this, hand the responsibilities over to me and follow your life without the weight on your shoulders. We both know you never wanted this life. Scott you were simply not born to give orders, make commitments or make decisions. You are naturally submissive. I know you will accept my offer sooner or later, just don't expect them not to get hurt before you chose. We are at war because the hunters are still out there just waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack and I can't deal with you and your straight pride. I won't be able to protect you and you will be dead before you even think about reacting. If I wasn’t there, there would be less three betas. Anyway, you’d lose them either to me or to death.”, He stepped even harder on Jackson’s throat, “You only have a coyote and a poor excuse for a beta. We all know that baby Liam is already mine, and I ask if you felt the connection break the moment, I offered you a place because I felt a new one forming.” 

Everyone looked at Liam, he was flushed as he trembled. Stiles stretched out his hand and signaled him to come over. Liam made his over carefully after unhooking himself from Malia, he stuck to Stiles. Stiles continues, “It's already getting dark, I bet my mate is waiting for me worried, I can't keep him waiting, can I?” Erica held Stiles' little finger like a child. 

“What about Jackson?" Scott asked. 

"He comes in the pack, but he would be my bitch and I would be happy to break him again and again and until he can seen as a proper human being." 

"I - prefer - ro am - orte," Jackson tried to speak. 

"That can be provided too," Stiles squeezed even more and Jackson face was starting to turn blue. 

“You're going to be my bitch and you're going to beg for it, Whittemore. I believe a lot in karma and pleasure; karma is a bitch.” Stiles took his foot off Jackson’s neck and he sucked in his breath urgently. “Anyway, all very well, but I have to go. Malia, are you coming? ” 

Scott looked at her as Jackson stood up, she shook her head. “Even Jackson was more convincing ... What about Scott? Don't take too long because my patience is unstable these days, you know how it is, right?”, Scott looked at him like a total puzzle. “Every Friday night we have movie night, show up, if you accept my offer. If not for you, do it for her.” They left and Jackson had a footprint on his neck. 

"I thought you were a Genuine Alpha, Scott." Malia said. 

"Genuine or not, it doesn't change anything." Scott says 

Malia looked at him, "What changes is that you lied to me, to all of us.” She walked the opposite way the others went. 

"If it's any consolation, I'd rather you have won your power than to have won a medal for good behavior." Jackson said as they walked next to each other, "We are not going to surrender, are we?" 

"No," Scott thought a little, "We're going to finish him off." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is my baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Thank you for the Kudos  
> Here goes an extra chapter  
> Chapter 7 Enjoy Next Update: August 1, 2020

“You know he won't let it go like that, don't you?", Derek said after Stiles told him about what just happened on the field. 

Stiles brought him closer and sank his nose into his neck, enjoying the natural scent of his mate and the soap he used some time before. His betas watched him closely, Derek was aware and blushed. “I know and I don't expect anything different from him. I would do the same myself.” 

Derek says, "Be careful," Stiles stared at him, "I know you feel like you're above the clouds, believe me, I've been there, but don't forget that the higher the height, the greater the fall." 

Stiles replies, "Don't you think I could defeat you in combat?" 

Derek says, “You do, but we don't. The strength of a beta would never surpass that of an Alpha, especially a technically genuine one. Scott was never very smart, but even he knows that if something happened to one of us, it would destabilize you.” 

"He wouldn't hurt us," Liam said. His words sounded uncertain. 

Derek says, “You no longer belong to his pack and he is desperate, he’s not thinking straight, and he won’t play fair. He has Jackson by his side, and he will act like a little devil on his shoulder.” 

Stiles nodded, “You are right, we have a few things to talk about and to reach a consensus, we will deal with that tomorrow. Now I need to go see someone.” 

"Who?" Derek asked, emanating a possessive and sour mixture. 

"Peter.” Stiles replies, Dere wrinkled his brow, "Order pizza while I'm gone, I'll be back before my dad", He turned to the others after giving some twenty dollar bills in his mate, "Feel free to stay and sleep here, however, communicate to your parents where they are.” Everyone nodded and Stiles left after kissing Derek briefly. 

* * *

The drive to Peter's apartment took half an hour, and even before Stiles knocked on door of apartment twenty-one on the sixth floor, Peter opened the door with a smirk. “Stiles, what a surprise! I can't say that its one that I expected, but I'm definitely not disappointed.” Stiles came inside and Peter looks at him and says, “You talked how happy and proud you were to be human. An Alpha? finally, do you see the great mediocre plot between that clumsy kid and the insolent teenagers from Beacon Hills, and you decided to star in your own show?” 

“I didn't really have a choice; it was that or eating grass in the bud. Anyway, I came to invite you personally to be part of my pack.” Stiles said confidently 

Peter laughed but stopped when he realized Stiles was serious. "Because?" He asked 

Stiles says, "You know what happens to omegas." 

"Why do you care?" Peter asks 

"Because you are family.” He said simply, and Peter stared at him for a while. 

"You don't expect me to participate in group hugs, afternoon tea, matching clothes and shoes shared in bowling, do you?" Peter asks 

Stiles replies, “No, I hope you are yourself and we both know how much you miss being part of something, having someone to return to and fight for. I am offering you this, belonging and welcoming.” 

Peter looked at him deeply, "Why are you doing this?" 

Stiles approached and touched his chest with his index finger, “I can clearly see what is under that shell, all the suffering that made you lose your way under this dense layer of misconduct, opportunism and desperate sense of survival, I will bring you back.” 

Peter laughed humorlessly, “A little deluded, someone is being, huh? What makes you think that there is still something to save?” 

Stiles moved closer; Peter's eyes traced the Alpha's entire face. Stiles at first sight was young, he seemed inexperienced, but once you took the time to look at his features, his eyes screamed for him without a word having to be said. His eyes were firm and somewhat invasive, as Peter could have sworn that Stiles was roaming inside discovering his secrets and checking his scars. 

His mouth was in a line, his eyebrows slightly drawn together to emphasize the hardness of his gaze, his cracked jaw and the muscles of his face bouncing dominantly. Suddenly, Peter felt the weight of his gaze being too heavy and lowered his head, quickly realizing that it was his body showing continence to the teenager in front of him. 

Stiles says, “Under all the sarcasm and irony, you're asking for help, Peter. And I am here to rescue you.” 

Peter responds, "Whatever you think you know; you couldn't be more wrong." 

“Is that so?” Stiles offered, “Tell me that you don't regret killing Laura and that you don't blame yourself for not protecting Derek against Kate and therefore her family. Or that you don't want to have tea and participate in group hugs. Just tell me that you don't want my help and that you don't want to have a family again and I will be gone.” Peter didn't say anything, however, Stiles in one movement just hugged him. Peter didn't even remember the last time someone hugged him for the purpose of comforting him. It was just terrifying how much the little gesture meant to him, “We need to go somewhere, okay? I want you to see someone.” 

Peter was still in ecstasy, nodded and moved towards the door, only regretting that to continue to the unknown place for him, Stiles broke away from him. 

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gerard hoped to enjoy the screams, but he was denied. Maybe the life of that unbearable kid had been taken from him quickly, that way it wouldn't be funny, but what to do? He approached captivity with a flashlight and a powerful taser created especially for_ _werewolves_ _. He opened the glass door confident that he would find Stiles' guts scattered around the_ _cage but_ _found no trace of him. She could not have eaten him, so he hoped, however, Gerard would not be surprised to learn that in fact the little_ _human_ _ended up in the belly of the evil wolf, the old man did not know exactly when it was the last_ _time_ _he had given something to her._

_“Guest” eating. For a few seconds, he was distracted by his thoughts and was surprised by Stiles. He had claw marks on his arms, face and neck, and now he held the stun gun. The alpha was after him, unusual behavior of his kind and the last thing Gerard remembered before taking the electric pulse and feeling his muscles tighten from 50,000 volts against his chest, was Stiles signaling as if to give direct orders and the beast understood._ _”_ _(...) There is a hut with supplements (...)"._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Peter's eyes were wide as he moved his eyes between the creature in front of him and Stiles. She was filthy, her hair tangled past her hips, she was in alpha form and growled until Stiles shone his eyes and she cringed showing her neck. “How?" Peter asked 

Stiles says, "She was stuck all this time at the mercy of that bastard." 

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few meters ahead, Boyd's body became even heavier and impossible to carry, so Stiles decided to leave him hidden behind a big thicket and ran to the opposite side, opposite where Erica, Beacon Hills and his salvation were also located_ _,_ _"What are you doing here?! I told you to go south, what are you doi_ _ng here_ _?!_ _,_ _he repeated when he came face to face with his fellow prisoner._

_"Help," she said after some attempts were thwarted by howls and growls._

_“If they capture you, they will kill you. You know that and I can't let that happen. Derek couldn't stand it.” The creature tilted_ _her_ _head and quickly bit_ _his_ _arm, “Ouch! No! What are you doing!?"_

_"Don't die_ _.”_ _She_ _pleaded_ _._

_The shots stopped them, Stiles pushed, “Go! Look for Derek in the preserve when you are sure that no one is following_ _you”_ _, the creature did not_ _move, “Go_ _!_ _”’_ _Stiles_ _shouted and she obeyed after looking back several times. The sound of boots destroying leaves was getting closer and closer, so he ran and ran when he heard footsteps and gunshots echoing right behind him, until his legs did not obey his commands and he collapsed._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Does Derek know?", Peter finally asked, and Stiles denied it. 

"I thought of making it ... More presentable before?" 

Peter tried to get closer, but she showed her teeth, "Why doesn't she recognize me?" 

“It's been a few years, Peter, and you don't smell like you belong to a pack, you smell like loneliness and nomadic. Don't blame her, she probably stayed in that shape long enough for her wolf to stand out.” 

"How are we going to take care of her, if she threatens to bite me every time we approach?" Peter asks 

"She doesn't recognize you, but she respects me." Stiles approached her and she put her neck down. Stiles tried to get the hair out of her face, but his fingers got stuck. He turned to her, "We will take care of you, yeah?" She purred, “Peter, prepare the bath, in my backpack there are all the personal care products I could find. We will need towels and definitely scissors; I don't think you can untangle her hair”. 

"Stiles, wolves don't like water, either." Peter said as he headed for the bathroom. 

“Look at me,” Stiles said to her, “I need you to get back to normal,” she looked at him in alarm, “Nothing will happen to you, I will protect you. Get back to normal.” She shook her head, "I will protect you." Gradually she returned to her human form. Her skin was so dirty that layers of dirt did not make it clear that she was completely naked. Peter went back to the room where they were standing and covered his eyes when he noticed the nakedness. 

Stiles guided her in his hand to the shower, everything he would use was at his disposal. She turned on the shower and she dodged when the first drops touched her skin, “Shhh, it's okay, it's okay.” The water running from her and down the drain was dark, a few minutes had passed and Stiles who was rubbing the dirt off her affectionately after she took care of her private parts. He went for the strands and after a few washes with shampoo and conditioner, he found it possible to leave her hair at shoulder height. Peter handed him the small scissors and he got rid of the blister. He did the whole process nimbly, because he didn't want the hot water to run out in the middle of the process. She was clean and Stiles could see similarities between herself, Peter and Derek. Her eyes were green like Derek's and his eyebrows were just as expressive. 

Her skin was white like Peter's and the shape of his face resembled his. The Alpha wrapped her in two towels, one for her hair and one for her body. They came out of the bathroom and some men's clothes were waiting for her, Stiles' clothes. She dressed slowly and Stiles asked if she had eaten anything. She signaled to the empty cans that she probably didn't even heat up. 

She was staring at Peter in the distance and Stiles said, “I have to go, and I can't take her with me. Not now. In a little while my father will be at home and how will I explain this since he reported her death? Tomorrow we will solve the problem, Peter will stay with you today.” he looked at Stiles like Peter was asking him to leave "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise.” Stiles says 

She was not convinced, but she nodded anyway, after all it was an informal order. Stiles knew what was best for her and she, too, could manage on her own ... Besides, she had Peter. Peter looked just as suspicious but decided not to comment. Stiles said goodbye hugging them both, but she held him longer than he intended. Some things really did travel among the family. 

"I will wait.” She whispered and he signed with a sinking heart. 

"I'll be back". He always will come back. 

* * *

Stiles returned to his home before Noah arrived, his betas were eating, and several stacked pizza boxes were notable on the coffee table. Derek went over to him and put his arms around his neck and stiffened. He tensed his jaw and pulled away, everyone stopped what they were doing. 

"Hey, what is it?”, The Alpha asked. 

His glowing blue eyes were on, "You smell like a woman all over your body.” 

“Derek, it's not what you're thinking." Stiles said calmly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading for everyone  
> Who do yo think the mystery women is? Leave a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 8 Enjoy  
> Next Update: August 2, 2020

“Isn't that what I'm thinking?”, Derek snarled, “You go out and say you're going to find my uncle and come back stinking to like some bitch. Do you think I am a idiot?!” He let out angrily heading towards the door quickly. 

"Derek, wait—", Stiles tried. 

"Fuck you!" He said simply and disappeared. Oh, great Stiles thought dryly. 

Liam had a piece of pizza between his teeth, but he didn't dare chew. Stiles considered going after him, however, this was the perfect cue for Noah to arrive with some folders in hand. The sheriff looked at him with compassion because his expression was clean and noisy at the same time. Stiles cleared his throat and welcomed his father, saying there was pizza before retiring under the excuse of needing to take a shower. The Alpha did not understand his mate’s irrationality no matter how much he tried to be reasonable and disregard the disrespectful attitude. 

Derek better than anyone knew the size and importance of a mate's bond, then, was Stiles the problem? Didn't he show enough confidence and loyalty to even be doubtful? Did the fact that he smelled someone automatically imply that he was dishonest and underhanded? A traitor capable of leaving his other half at home while looking for sex around town? What image did Derek have of him? If your mate who should be able to see you like a crystal thought that Stiles would be able to betray him and go back on your word, what would your betas think? What kind of Alpha was not worthy in the eyes of his own pack? What kind of man was he? Or rather, what kind of man did he appear to be? 

The warm water brought no answer, just more questions, doubts and feelings that he never wanted to feel. His father came to check on him with small talk, trying to make him understand that he could count on him for anything, which everyone knew was not true, but even so, Stiles was touched by the initiative and did not cut the nonsense from the beginning. 

Their betas were next, apparently, they did not know if their invitation was still standing, since he could not know their thoughts, but they could feel the bitterness exhaling through their pores and being shared by the pack connection. 

Stiles shook his head to organize his thoughts and gestured for them to come closer. They all lay down squeezed in the king-sized bed, his father offered mattresses, but they refused. Obviously, Mr. Stilinski was surprised, however, he decided not to question it since it could be a strange way for his son's friends to console him after the fight with his boyfriend. In Sheriff's eyes, things were a lot simpler than they really were and probably when the new day came, everyone would have torticollis and muscle aches, but none of them would complain because even under the circumstances, they had never felt so good and welcomed as in a nest. 

Stiles did not sleep a wink all night, however, in a way it was comforting to hear the rhythmic breathing of the people beside him. If he moved, someone would fall flat on his face. The alarm went off and after a shower of complaints in the form of growls and purrs, he was able to jump and try to make the coffee, hoping the liquid would bring some comfort. 

He put water in the pot and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had not had dinner last night, so he took some cookies and industrialized things that required no more than microwaves to be consumed and placed them on the counter. Noah went down and left before his betas, but only after asking if Stiles was better. 

After the coffee it was nothing compared to what Derek would normally prepare. Stiles drove to the school and announced that he would enter when everyone jumped out of the Jeep, as there was no chance, he would pay attention to the materials, so what would be the point?` And as expected, they said they would stay with him. Stiles instructing them to approach and socialize with Kira, who currently sat alone at lunch. He debated whether to go to the cabin or the loft and after exchanging messages with Peter, he headed for the building. 

He arrived and hurried up the stairs, knocked on the gate a few times. Derek opened the door with half-closed eyes, he hadn't taken a nap. Stiles looked at him tentatively and the beta swore that this was the moment he would try to apologize, but no, the Alpha just asked him to accompany him in an apathetic tone below -10 ° F. 

No words were exchanged between them as Stiles drove looking exclusively at the dirt road. He switched off the car, pulled the parking brake, removed the key, opened the door from the car and closed the door behind him. He walked to the old cabin door and entered. 

Derek was right behind him when Peter greeted him by speaking at the elbows, apparently nervous and substantially awkward. Stiles just nodded and left them alone when he stepped in further, an unhappy voice in the back of Derek's mind said that this was the moment when Stiles would bring the one, he thought was best suited to be his mate. Stiles did bring someone in, but Derek didn't have the strength to stand on his legs when he met the eyes that so often visited him in dreams. 

"Mom?" Derek said with little to no breath in is lungs. 

Talia sniffed the air repeatedly in search of the unrivaled odor of her puppy, found only a small trace, but it was enough for her to move quickly after looking for permission from her Alpha, Stiles nodded and she hurried to hug Derek who was still on the floor. She remembered the last time she had seen him; this huge man had the same eyes as her eldest son, even with all those muscles and stubble. This made her question and begin to gauge how many years had passed since she regained consciousness and was held captive. Talia had suffered every day from the death of her family, as no one else was linked to the Hale Pack. "Derek.” 

Then they sat on an old sofa, Talia tried to talk to him and did as much as she could, which consisted largely of snarls and nasal sounds. Peter was watching not only the interaction between them, but also Stiles. The tension in his shoulders was clear and disconcerting. So, he suggested that everyone go to Derek's loft, since there was no reason to keep her here. Derek agreed, he pulled his mother with him, but she refused, as Stiles was not moving. 

Stilinski touched her arm and gestured for her to come; only then did she move on. Derek sat in the back seat with Talia and Peter had shotgun. Stiles started the car talking briefly with Peter about an idea that he needed help to put into practice. Once back at the apartment, Stiles apologized saying he had a few things to do, but of course Derek wouldn't let him go easily. 

"Stiles.” Derek said 

Stiles answers, "Yeah?" 

"I didn't know, like you — I'm sorry." Derek says 

Stiles let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, you didn't know, but that didn't stop you from crucifying me." 

"I know, I'm sorry — I — I don't know what gave me — I'm sorry." Derek said 

"Maybe this is a mistake." Stiles says quietly 

"Yeah, come on in, we can talk and—" Derek said quickly 

"No, maybe we were a mistake." Stiles says 

"What? No, of course not — what are you talking about?” Derek asked 

“Why would you want someone who you thought cheated on you, Derek? It makes no sense, just as it makes no sense for me to want someone who thinks so little of me.” Stiles says 

Derek signs "Stiles, you come around stinking like another woman after you came out of nowhere without saying where you were, you know what that looks like, what if it were you in my place?" 

"If it were me in your place, I would be pissed, but I would never think that you had been unfaithful. Even if the fact made me angry, nothing would cloud my judgment because if you loved me as I love you, no one would ever come between us.” Stiles gestured, "I wasn't disloyal when I was human, why would I be now?" 

Derek approached, “I was unsure, okay? Because we're not connected yet and technically— ", he blew out, “We don't really belong together.” 

"You are mine!", Stiles roared, pushing him against the wall with his body, his eyes were red, "Tonight I will mark you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why Talia's behaving that way towards Stiles.   
> Thank you for reading everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 9 Enjoy  
> Next Update: August 3, 2020

The responsibilities weights on the Alpha's back, Stiles felt the force of gravity acting on the invisible load as he waited hidden on top of an ancient tree. The two hunters who followed him all afternoon to show up for a slaughter match. Stiles had been running around up and down trying to organize and make the perfect moment when he would eternalize his love for Derek to make him feel as special as possible. Even with the wolf side controlling his patience for the past few months or rather, the lack of it. 

The two men walked cautiously with their finger on the trigger through the preserves, "Up here." Stiles announced before jumping, falling to the ground on his feet after easily tearing their throats, their bodies fell as well and their weapons shot into nothing by reflex, since they were no longer alive. "Watch out for the bird.” He laughed at his own bad joke. "Candles" snapped his fingers as if he had a great idea, "I need candles.”, he left without bothering to hide the bodies, after all, it was not really his problem or the day to put the garbage out. 

The loft would be ideal, but nobody really wants to deflower their mate+ while his mother is in the next room listening and smelling everything. It was like having an indirect incestuous and traumatizing threesome. A hotel would be the best choice. but the chances of leaving no stone unturned after he finished were high enough to make him think twice. He had his home too, but how would he keep his father out during the grunts and moans? The way was to clean the cabin, kind of poetic and romantic if you asked, making love in the middle of nowhere, just you and your loved one connecting completely? 

The twenty x twenty hut was his mother's inheritance, Claudia used to come here during the summer and simply connect with nature seeking out mental and spiritual sanity, until she forgot about the existence of this place. As soon as she had a child, she didn’t have time anymore. 

Water, fruit and light food were stored in the tiny kitchen connected to the bedroom. Stiles had new white sheets he bought at Target and aromatic candles spread everywhere for safely. Rose petals scattered across the mattress and an improvised path on the wooden floor from the entrance to the bedroom. He looked at his cell phone messages checking that everyone was at home obeying the curfew when he parked in front of the loft. Derek was waiting for him and got into the car quickly after brief a chaste kiss on the lips and Stiles turned around. 

Outside the hut was a table next to a small fire, extremely hot chocolate and chocolate fondue surrounded by platters of bread, snacks and fruit. They were holding hands after they jumped out of the jeep and walked over to the storage. Stiles pulled out the chair for Derek to sit on and he rolled his eyes playfully. The two exchanged a few words before Stiles offered his mate a chocolate covered strawberry and Derek licked his lips while looking at him seductively. That was the last straw and he got up the picking Derek up bridal style. 

Stiles pushed the door with his feet and carried him as if Derek weighed less than a feather. It was nighttime and the only thing lighting the place was the timid flames of the blue candles and their red and blue eyes. Stiles took his time to remove each item of clothing from his mate taking the opportunity to touch the voluptuous and manly skin. 

As for his, Stiles took of his clothes wasting no time. Derek looked so ... vulnerable. Transparent and willing to do or receive whatever Stiles wanted to offer by fully trusting him. Stiles couldn't be more excited about the show of submission and love. His lips were even more appetizing than they had been minutes ago, and the anticipation made him throb. 

Stiles would not miss the opportunity to mark his mate’s entire body, in places that only they would see as the feeling that only they knew and understood. The need and the will among them was greatly proportional to the universe, you know it exists, but it cannot scale because there are no barriers or limits. 

Every millimeter of his body was caressed and kissed by the Alpha, marking each piece of him as his own. The beta's breathing was accelerating, and it would sometimes fail, especially when Stiles swallowed it him completely, calling his cock his private property. 

Stiles grabbed some lude he had brought and used it to stretch out Derek tight hole with his fingers. One finger entered Derek while Stiles dominantly tamed the mouth of his mate. The second and third finger had some resistance, but Derek welcomed them, who pushed himself back on Stiles fingers. 

"Ready?" Stiles asks 

Derek nodded instantly and Stiles filled his hole slowly. Stiles began to move cautiously according to his partner's sound instructions; the sensation was at least strange. Too weak to be considered pain because Stiles' presence left him relaxed at atomic levels and a growing pleasure impossible to describe was building. The presence of his mate was indescribable, he was everywhere at the same time, inside and outside he was in Stiles mind, body and soul. Two creatures becoming one as was the law of man and nature. 

“Nobody will ever be above you; I promise to give my life for yours if I need to in an instant. From today on I will live to love you and protect you every day for the rest of our lives. We will be as one as long as the moon shines over our heads, no one will take this place in my heart. Rain or shine, spending hours or years this moment will never be forgotten, because it was the day, we marked our love in history. The first day of a life together for eternity.” Stiles rested his forehead on Derek’s without stopping the quick strokes, “From today on, you belong to me and I to you, nothing and no one will ever be able to separate us or stand between us, because a connection like this has never been. We will grow old together loving each other like crazy. I promise to be by your side when things are bitter or sweet, good or bad. I promise to be everything you need, to fight by your side and for you. I promise to put you first in my life and love you more every day for every day of our lives.” The waves of pleasure started to form, “I, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, take you, Derek Lee Hale as my only and legitimate mate, before mother nature and the natural satellite”, his fangs grew, and he stuck them in Derek’s neck. 

"I, Derek Lee Hale, accept you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski as my only and legitimate mate, before mother nature and the natural satellite”, and bit him on the right wrist. An overwhelming force ran through them, moving between both bodies making them reach overwhelming orgasm. Both licked their bites while trapped by the knot that had formed moments before. "I love you.” Derek says 

"I love you," Stiles replied next to his ear before lying down behind him and hugging him. He fell asleep after making sure the candles had gone out. 

The new day arrived and the two felt refreshed, no longer trapped, but still connected, as Stiles woke up with Derek riding him slowly, taking every inch of his cock as deep as possible. 

" Mmmm Der.” 

Derek placed his index finger over his Alpha's lips, "Good morning, mate." 

"Great day and getting better, love", Stiles started to rub Derek’s cock that was rubbing his abdomen. 

"Yeah ….” Derek moans 

It didn't take long for him to paint Derek’s interior wall white and Derek soiling the sheets during special occasions like marriage or heat. 

He showed two simple silver rings, Stiles smiled and pulled him to kiss him more. The beta took one and gave the other to the Alpha, Stiles placed the ring on his mate’s left ring finger and Derek did the same. They both brought their hands to their mouths and kissed the circle. "Forever.” 

Derek nodded before getting up and picking up a bottle of water, "Ready to talk your father?” 

"I was born prepared, my love.” Stiles said trying to be confident, "Lie, I'm shit." 

Derek says, "It can't be that bad." 

Stiles answers, "Feel free to tell him the news in my place.” 

Derek shook his head, "Your father, your problem." 

"Yes, throw me to the wolves." Stiles says 

Derek answers, "Technically, you would be their leader, so you would get along very well." 

Stiles signs "You know what I'm trying to say." 

"We will speak to your father together, but how will we explain?" Derek asks 

"I think it's time for him to come out of the dark." Stiles decided 

"Are you sure?" Derek asks 

"No, but nobody can defend themselves without knowing that there is a threat to begin with." Stiles sys 

"So shall tell your father the truth?" Derek asks 

Stiles says "Yeah.” 

"Ok”, Derek replies 

Stiles jumped out of bed and grabbed him from behind, fitting himself in again. "But now, where are quite busy at the moment huh?" 

“Oh yeah.” Derek moans slowly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people love stiles as the bottom, but the creator @HarlotInDistress likes for them to be versatile because that the reality of things. I really appreciate those who will stay and enjoy this trip, thank you very much to the new and loyal readers.   
> Thank you for reading everyone


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 10 Enjoy  
> Next: Update August 6, 2020

Sheriff stared at them sitting on the sofa opposite of him, waiting apprehensively to know what was so important. “Send a bullet, enjoy being seated.’ 

Both had hands clasped, Stiles looked at his mate and took a deep breath, "There are some things that you need to know, father.” 

"You're not on drugs, are you?" Noah asked 

"No of course not. Anyway, there is no better way to do this, so I will say this once.” Derek squeezed his fingers, "Werewolves are real.” Stiles says seriously 

"I really thought something was going on, Stiles, I don't have time for your teasing games, kid.” He put his palms on the couch to take the moment and get up but fell back dramatically when Stiles flashed his red eyes. "God!" Noah exclaimed shocked 

"Nobody's kidding here, Daddio. Make yourself comfortable because the story will be long.” He turned to Derek and he nodded at him giving moral support, "Shapeshifters, vampires, witches, banshees, werecoyotes, evil spirits and most urban legends are real, less zombies, angels, unicorns and cute fairies because I never saw them." Stiles explains 

“These things are not real, you are hallucinating and whatever kind of crazy lens you are using, this is not funny. Is it another one of those nerdy costumes you used to wear to those conventions?” Noah took longer than necessary to pronounce the little phrase. “How is that possible?” Noah asks 

“Don't lose your head," Stiles warned before he partially transformed, Derek took a good look and pointed out some differences between him and the other wolves he had already met. His fur was caramelized unlike himself and everyone else, in addition to growing much more hair than usual and fine black lines forming on his eyelid, like a natural outline. His father jumped back and before he killed the old man from a heart attack. Stiles turned back to normal. 

"The supernatural world exists and has been right under the nose of humans all this time. Recent deaths by unidentified animals in the forest? Destroyed bodies dumped in ditches? People disappearing or being magically cured of terminal and incurable diseases? All these indicators are linked to the underworld, where predators are trapped in the hands of hunters. In other circumstances I would never bring you into this mess, but the fact is, being my dad makes you target and I can't let you go around without knowing that there's a target on your back. We are at war, father.” 

Noah was at a loss for words and the poor guy didn't know the half of it, "Who else knows that?" 

"Everyone around you.” Stiles replies 

"Melissa? Scott?” Noah asks 

Stiles says, “Yeah, Scott is a werewolf just like Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Peter and Jackson. Aunt Mel discovered it by chance years ago because of a Native American spirit seeking revenge for the Europeans who stole their territory. Lydia is a banshee; messenger of death, but it’s not that dark. Malia is a werecoyote and instead of turning into a wolf like the others, she turns into a coyote and Parrish is a hellhound. Hellhounds are supernatural creatures that can catch on fire literally. Deaton is an emissary; responsible for helping the pack with diplomatic affairs and taking care of their health. As for myself have no idea, and I know I'm not a wolf, because I can feel it, but I'm an Alpha.” 

Noah blinked repeatedly trying to seek clarity, “The supernatural exists, everyone you know if you’re not part of the group, knows that. You’re an Alpha, whatever that means and there are hunters hunting shape-shifters like you, does that mean there are people hunting you? ” Noah aks concerned 

“Yes, actually, that's how I became a were.” Stiles says 

"Explain to me calmly, son." Noah says calmly 

“There are two ways to become a were, you are born that way, or you are bitten by an Alpha. Derek and his family were born that way, I was already bitten when I was kidnapped by those hunters.”, the man's eyes widened, “I'm fine as you can see, don't worry.” Stiles say trying to calm his father down. 

“Don't you tell me not to worry? My son is telling me that he is not human, and that people want to kill him for it. You were kidnapped and I didn't even dream of it. And if they had succeeded - You weren't camping at all, were you?” Noah asks 

"No, I'm sorry." Stiles responds a little guilty 

"Jesus, what did they do to you, Stiles?" Noah asks concerned 

"They tried to get information about Scott." Stiles says 

"Did they torture you?" Noah asks 

Stiles looked at Derek again, "Yes.” Stiles answers warily 

The Sheriff jumped off the couch, “Can you identify them or describe them? We are going to put these bastards in jail. “Their battle is against weres, not humans. They did not commit any crime, not that it fits any law, at least none that we can prove.” 

“They kidnapped, beat, tortured a teenager, you can be sure that attempted murder would fit for them." Noah says 

“This war is not won by conventional means because it is not done the clean way. Some of them say they only hunt what hurt innocents, but Derek is living proof that this is bullshit.” Stiles says angrily 

"What you mean?" Noah asks 

"His family was killed charred by hunters.” Noah gasped, “Children, the elderly, adults, teenagers and humans were killed. They did nothing to attract their tragic fate. If I hadn't taken the bite, I wouldn't be here now to show you the truth. They do not honor their code of honor and more than willing to kill three innocents in search of information that they could discover around any corner just to have the pleasure of taking another life.” Derek purred, “I can't let that happen and I won't. As the Alpha it is my responsibility to watch over my betas and I will fight with claws and fangs to ensure their safety.” 

"Minutes that I will let you play shield, no way Stiles, you will let me take care of it." Noah says sternly 

“With all due respect, father, but that is not your choice. Many creatures of extraordinary strength and superhuman speed have suffered at their hands, imagine what they can do with you and your deputies?” 

“And what can they do to you? You don't have to face them alone.” Stiles says 

"I know, that's why I have my pack.” Stiles replies confidently 

Noah sat down again in exasperation, "Why can't I convince you that this is crazy or pin you to the foot of the bed?" Noah asks tiredly 

"Because I have a purpose.” Stiles replies 

"I preferred it when you gave me white hair and didn't migrate." 

“But it's not all bad news," Stiles smiled as he ran his nose over Derek's neck, "Derek and I have some news." 

Noah says dryly, "Don't tell me you're pregnant.” They both looked at him, “What is it? You just said that all horror stories are true, male pregnancy would not surprise me.” 

They raised their left hand where the rings shined, "We got married.” 

Sheriff stared at him for minutes, “Are you married? But you just started dating, just a few months ago ... What the hell, Stiles? You are my only son; I should be the first to know and to be there.” 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'll explain to you about mates later because in a little while the pack will show up for dinner and we will establish some important things, but you wouldn't want to witness the ritual, Daddio, go for me.” 

"Oh God, I don't care about the honeymoon, Stiles." Stiles laughed and Derek was mortified, "You are not leaving the house, are you?" Noah asks 

"My initial idea was that Derek would come here, but that would imply that Isaac would also come." Stiles explains 

"You are not in some kind of canine threesome, are you?" Noah asks 

“We are not dogs, Daddio, and no, Isaac is our son? And Derek is his legal guardian, so wherever Derek goes, Isaac will go too.” Stiles says 

He let out the air in his lungs loudly, “He can have the guest room then, since I imagine that will you too will share yours and want privacy, but I'll tell you right away, I don't want to be haunted by indiscreet nights sounds and everyone will have to contribute to the functioning of the house.” 

"Totally agree.” Stiles says 

“Great, but you're still grounded." Noah says 

"Fair.” Stiles says smiling 

"Let me see these rings," they showed him, "God, you are really married ... Welcome to the Stilinski family, Derek." 

"Thank you, Sheriff.” Derek finally spoke. 

"I already said you can call me Noah." Noah tells him 

"Thank you, Noah.” Derek says 

The doorbell rang and Sheriff went to answer it. 

"Good evening, Sheriff," Peter said smiling 

“Mm Stiles? Didn't you say that zombies didn't exist?”, He whispered as he stared at Talia with wide eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek is a marvel, but do you know what is as good? That's right, Peteriff. I didn't find any reliable names for the ship. So, the creator of this fanfic created one. Apparently the original ship is called Jeter, but Peteriff in the creator's opinion is much cooler. Some readers asked for them a lot and as you already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 11 Enjoy

Noah still looked at Talia strangely from the corner of his eye, even after Stiles explained how it was possible for her to come back to life because in fact, she hadn't really died to begin with. It was still weird to have a person he helped to keep a good eye on in the middle of the living room looking at your son as if he were the moon itself. What's stranger was how Peter looked at him when he thought he wasn't paying attention and looked away smiling when Noah looked at him. 

However, he would have to agree that Peter clearly flirting with him was not the strangest thing in this scenario where his son is a wolf and the leader of a group full of them and the mother of his son-in-law. Who had died some years ago was right there next to Stiles, his only son who had married had Derek and to top it off, there were people plotting against his life. Yeah, Peter's unobtrusive looks weren't the worst that could be happening. "I need a beer.” Noah says, he got up and went to the kitchen. 

He opened the refrigerator and bent low enough to reach the pack on the last shelf, his years of experience indicated without a doubt that someone else was behind him and he stood up alertly holding his gun. 

“Calm down, Sheriff. It's just me.” Peter said too close, but no one was really complaining. 

"Don't sneak up behind a policeman, Peter, I could have shot you," He put his gun around his waist and opened the longneck before taking a sip. “Call me Noah, I don't think we need such formalities as we are part of the same family now." Noah says 

Peter replies smugly, “It would be a shame to ruin that shirt and that would be the biggest damage these bullets would do to me," Peter took the bottle from his hand, insisting on running his fingers through Noah’s, "I think I like the Sheriff better, if you don't mind, Noah.” Peter says enticingly, he smiled before taking a sip of his drink staring at Noah through the bottle. Noah swallowed. 

"Call me as you prefer.” He replied when Peter returned his drink. Noah drunk all the liquid in big sips because magically his throat felt just like the Sahara Desert. 

"Is it just me or am I making you nervous, Sheriff?" Peter says in flirty tone 

Noah was sure that no one could use as many sexual innuendos as Peter did by rolling his tongue to call him Sheriff. He shook his head partly to answer the ambiguous question and partly to clarify his ideas. "Just tired because I covered the shift for a sick deputy, routine work stress and job pains, nothing new." 

Peter took a step forward into his personal space, cornering him between him and the refrigerator."I can help you with that, I know a massage capable of leaving you walking in the clouds.” Peter says 

Noah cleared his throat, "It's not necessary, but thank you very much." 

Peter came even closer their faces was almost touching, “You are new to this world and you still have a lot to learn, but we wolves have a keen sense of smell and we can smell chemical odors released by the body produced by feelings and senses. You, Sheriff, are reeking of excitement and I wouldn't need to be a werewolf to realize that your answer was not honest.” Peter says smugly 

"I do not know what you're talking about.” Noah replies 

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." And Peter left the kitchen leaving Noah out of breath. 

* * *

The man returned after some time trying to compose himself outraged at himself for acting like a teenager. As far as he knew, he didn't even like men, he never wanted to think about it, so why did Peter get under his skin so easily? The teenagers he learned that are to be part of his son's pack occupied the carpet near where Stiles sat, clearly seeking approach when questioning about informal marriage. 

"I'm glad you could come, Kira," He nodded cordially, "I think I know why I called you." Everyone looked at his father, who sat opposite Peter. "My dad knows about us." Stiles says 

Kira nodded, "You want me to be part of your pack." She asks 

"Yes.” He replies 

"I don't think it's a good idea, being in a pack means exposing myself and my mother would die of a heart attack." 

Stiles drew patterns on his mate's arm, "Didn't you wonder how I could know what you were, if you wear an ancient amulet that hides your flames? they thought I passed out and in fact I did, but I came back to myself faster than they expected.” Stiles says. The dread was evident in their expressions, “I will try to be as clear as possible, we are in the calm before the storm and things will get ugly. I don't want to convince you to join my pack based on fear, as far as I know, you could join Scott, but he'll probably find a way to get you killed without delay. I don't know if it's through my claws or the hands of hunters, but it is very likely that it won't last until next summer.” Stiles explains 

He continues, “What I'm trying to say is, I will protect my family and I will go out of my way to protect the citizens of my city, but I will not think twice if I have to choose between mine and anyone else. You can choose not to be part of any pack and eventually face the hunters, yet they know how to end you and they probably couldn't do anything to your mother because she is immortal ... But your father is human. Do you understand where I'm going? You can also try to escape, I don't know how far the Argents' power reaches, maybe you will get away with it. I don't have that option, maybe you do, but I don't think you want to live your life running and looking over your shoulder. I don't believe you're a coward, so I want you by my side, I need warriors. I can’t do this alone.” Stiles finishes 

The fox shook her head, “I don't want to run anymore, I want to fight.” She took her Katana from somewhere and all the betas snarled but stopped when she knelt before Stiles offering him the sword. Stiles accepted and with the claw of his index finger drew three triskeles interconnected by their ends, the symbol of his pack and gave it back to her after she tore off the amulet. Instantly Kira eyes went orange and her body started to catch fire with the Katana, permanently engraving the symbol on the metal. Noah jumped when he saw the flames and landed on Peter's lap. Noah quickly walked away, flushed and mortified by the small smile on his Peter’s face. 

"Welcome to the Stilinski Pack," Stiles said as his eyes flashed and her fox stuck her neck and so did, she. The flames were gone, and her eyes returned to normal. 

"Thank you, Alpha.” She replies relived. 

* * *

"You already know everyone, but this my father, Noah, the county Sheriff, Peter and Talia Hale, Derek's uncle and mother." 

Erica snapped her fingers, "I knew I knew you from somewhere, but what the hell?", Stiles explained how he rescued her. "All these years? Poor thing,” she said, and Talia snarled at her and Stiles smiled putting her dark hair behind her ear. 

“Don't be mean to her, Lia. You know she’s just trying to be empathetic.” Stiles says 

"Excuse me.” Talia finally said. 

Stiles clapped his hands, “I have a few announcements before we prepare dinner, as of today you are strictly forbidden to walk alone anywhere, so you split up in pairs, Erica and Boyd; Isaac and Liam; Lydia and Kira; Talia and Peter; I'll still take care of that, but Daddio and Parrish; and obviously Derek and me. Curfew is set for 9 PM on weekdays and 10 PM on the weekend. Any movements and concerns coming from other members are important, no matter how silly, anything can be synonymous with danger. Do not go looking for anything that you do not want to find. Parties, homes of strangers, and remote places are prohibited until further notice. We will start training tomorrow after school from Monday to Friday. In the mornings Saturdays and Sundays are to prepare. Scott is not a friend, so keep your distance. Stay alert and don't do anything stupid. Soon we will talk about the idea of the enterprise that I have in mind. That's it for now, any problems, call me immediately My meeting times are every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday at 6. Any questions? ” 

"Can we make macaroni and cheese?" Liam asked and everyone laughed. 

"Of course, baby.” Stiles replies sweetly 

Some went to the kitchen to make dinner together and Stiles watched Talia struggle to communicate with others, especially her son and Isaac. She needed to improve a little more before going into society. Stiles still had to reinstate her and recover her identity before she can back to the living. As a group they prepared and ate all the pasta and after Stiles made sure that everyone had done their homework, pillows and sheets were distributed so that most of them could settle on the soft carpet. After saying good night individually after a couple of the pack left, the guest room was offered to the matron of the Hale family. 

* * *

Noah retired a few minutes later and went straight to the shower trying to relieve much more than just a lower back pain. When he left the bathroom, he almost dropped the towel tied around his waist, as Peter was sitting on the end of the bed holding a pillow. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little louder than he intended, and Peter stood up. 

"Shhh, we don't want to be heard, do we?", Once again Peter took up the man's personal space, Noah could feel his breath against his face, but he didn't realize he was being guided to the bed until he touched the piece of furniture. Peter’s hand carefully untied the knot and the towel fell to the floor. Peter hands took the place of the cloth. He moistened his lips as he dared to scan the dry body of the man in front of him. 

Peter tells him, “Lie on your stomach, Sheriff." Noah didn't know what the hell Peter had gotten into his head, but Noah quickly obeyed leaving his pink cheeks with hot water exposed. Peter sat on his thighs and before he started to touch his tailbone, he snapped his fingers dramatically and as soon as his long fingers touched the skin, Noah couldn't suppress the moan of instant relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos and Leave a comment  
> Chapter 12 Enjoy  
> Next Update: August 12, 2020

Noah bit his lips to the point of making them bleed as to not be further embarrassed when he moaned over Peter's magical hands. Breathless breathing was the only sound against the blue walls of his room. Noah couldn't see him, but he knew Peter had that damn smile on his face when working on his back. Suddenly, he pulled away, Noah thought the session was over, but soon he felt some wet kisses on his spine and then his body was turned over easily leaving him with his back to the bed. Peter sat on his thighs again and Noah watched Peter fingers travel over his shoulders, biceps, chest, ribs, stomach and finally his undeniably erect cock. 

"Peter.” He warned but was free to interpret because he wished it had sounded like an alert. Peter's gaze went further, Noah couldn't quite pinpoint what, but it resembled that bright childlike look on Christmas morning. The wolf spit in his hand and firmly grabbed Noah’s cock again and all the willpower drained out of him because Noah purred. But also, poor man, he didn't even remember when the last time someone touched him down there. Peter covered his mouth with his unoccupied hand in time before the neighborhood knew what they were up to. Peter bent down until half his body weight was on Noah and whispered in his ear, “Shhh, as much as I love the idea of getting those sounds, if you make a noise someone will come here and hinder us. And I didn't even begin with you, nor did I start.” 

Peter took his hand away and his lips were on Noah’s, Noah swallowed, "You don't want to be disturbed, do you? It will work like this, I will make you come consecutively several times, even while I am fucking you very slowly”, Noah's eyes widened, “You can say no and I will leave, but if you say yes, I will make you beg for my cock and you will not be able to think of something other than me.” He licked one of Noah’s nipples, "So what will it be, Sheriff?" 

"I never-.” Noah says 

"Oh, I know, I'll be your first one and I guarantee I'll be the last one too.” 

"What if Stiles listens?”, Peter laughed, deciding that it would not be helpful to clarify about lycanthropes and super hearing. 

"If he listened for sure he would be happy that his father is doing something, go for it, Sheriff, Stiles has more important things to worry about. You need to focus on than the fact that I will hit your prostate like a jackhammer." He licked the other nipple knowing that the lack of denial technically characterized his shy consent, but he knew better than that, Peter wanted to hear him say and in the end in the near future Noah would beg for him. "The longer you take to decide, the longer I will make you wait." Peter tells him. 

"What do you mean?" Noah asks 

“You see, these are other characteristics of wolves, we are possessive, territorial and naturally domineering. I am not particularly attracted to submissives on a daily basis, but in bed? I make the rules. My rules are not crazy or clueless, they are based on that you will belong to me and I will you, I want you to have pleasure, but for that I intend to make you pray my name. So, they say, love and orgasm are two-way streets. I have many flaws, Sheriff, but infidelity and selfishness are not one of them. For this reason, I feel obliged to say that once you are marked as mine, you will always be mine.” Peter says 

"This doesn't look like an abusive relationship in any way," Noah commented and there was the notorious source of his son's sarcasm. 

"That's why I liked you and no, I won't force you to stay with me or threaten anyone who comes near you, not normally at least", Peter took off his shirt and Noah stared at his muscles for a moment, "You won't feel the magnetism severely because you are human, but we will always be pulled towards each other, like magnets. No one will be as attractive to you as I am, and no place will be safer for me than your arms. As I said, it was a two-way street.” 

"It looks more like a wedding." Noah says 

"In a way it is." Peter replies 

“A fuck and we enjoy the sound of Nothing Else Matter by Metallica instrumental on the violin?” 

Peter laughed, “I would normally eat you and then after you can't live without me, I would tell you why ... But I like you, we are compatible, and I want to start it off right and be honest with you. I'm holding on to not fuck you right now, but I won't, not if you don't want to. We are no longer young people and I want this more than one night.” 

“We can do this but take it easy. Precisely because we are no longer teenagers, we need to think calmly about what all of this entails in the long run. I never thought I would be in this situation with a man, especially in my 46 years. Let's just take it easy, okay?” 

"I can do that," Peter finally kissed him confidently and neither of them could deny the butterflies in their stomach. Noah pulled Peter’s pants down helping him take them off and the kisses went down to his neck and made their way down until Peter swallowed his coke in one swallow. Noah purred and was not even embarrassed by getting there early, Peter was down there and had skills. They still had a lot of time and he would recover in two stages. The boxers the Peter wore was lost while licking the perineum slowly causing chills to go down Noah’s spine. 

A finger went in slowly and after previous instructions asking him to relax, the strange sensations passed, and another finger was introduced going into back and forth movements. Peter kissed between his legs and Noah jumped when Peter found the magic point. Smiling, Peter hit the same point several times until Noah was calling his name. 

"Are you ready, Sheriff?", Peter asked, and Noah was not so sure after seeing the size of Peter. 

"Yeah.” Noah says 

Peter slowly lined up, "Jesus.” he said breathlessly 

"Blaspheming, Sheriff?" Peter said 

Noah stared at him, but with the next thrust the frown faded. “Shit.” Peter moved tortuously slow and deep. "Faster.” Noah says 

"Are you sure?" Peter asks 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Dammit!” Noah exclaims 

Peter withdrew completely and went back in strong with his entire length. “I don't think I like your attitude, should I fuck you hard enough for you to be quiet?" Peter says 

Noah laughed sarcastically, "So you better start moving." 

“I told you that we are perfect for each other. You like to challenge me, and I could hardly refuse a challenge.” And the following thrusts took away his speaking power. 

"Oh.” Noah moans slowly 

The kisses drowned out the moans, but the sound of skin against skin echoed until late at night. 

* * *

“Good morning, Daddio. You look relaxed.” There were a few giggles, "Your skin is radiant, I wonder what miracle method operated such a miracle?" 

"Not another word," Noah said as he took his #1 Dad cup and handed it to Peter, there was even more laughter. He took a sip of his coffee, "It's over." 

"I'm going to go with you, I need to talk to Parrish." 

"And the school?" Stiles asks 

"It's still early, I'm going to go there." 

"So, let's go.” Noah took his jacket from the chair and turned to face Peter, who deliberately kissed him in front of the small audience. 

"Good job, honey.” Peter teased him, and Noah gave him another peck leaving the others wide-eyed. 

"Thank you, sweetheart.” Noah says 

Derek was laughing hard beside his mother when Stiles addressed him. "Can you take them?" He nodded, "Where's Lydia?" 

"I tried to convince her not to come home alone and wait for me, but she insisted that she needed to change clothes.” Kira said awkwardly. 

Stiles breathed in exasperation, “I gave a simple order and she was unable to comply. Pass there on the way.” 

"Come on, Daddio.” Before leaving he kissed his mate and marked his betas with his scent. 

* * *

Once inside Cruiser, "You and Peter then ..." Stiles asks 

His father blushed considerably, "It looks like that." Noah answers 

“I am,” he took his father's shoulder, “I am very happy for you. You deserve a second chance.” 

Noah nodded visibly with relief, "No one will take your mother's place." Noah says 

"No, no one will ever take it, but calling Peter daddy is still fifty shades of wrong." Stiles says 

“I believe that he prefers you to call him Peter and another, it's not so much. We are taking things slowly.” Noah replies 

"Yeah, but we will need a bigger house and soundproof walls." Noah blushed even more, "He didn't tell you about the super hearing, did he?" Stiles asks 

"No, he didn't speak." Noah says 

"Of course not," Stiles laughed as he got out of the car and headed for the department. 

"Good morning," he greeted everyone. "Parrish, I want to talk to you for a moment." The three of them headed for Sheriff's office. 

"Right, Stiles?" Parrish says 

“As you may have noticed, I'm an Alp — just a moment,” His cell phone rang, “Hello?” 

* * *

"Lydia is not at home". Derek said. 

"Maybe she already went to school." Stiles reasons 

"She wasn't at home, Stiles." Derek says 

"I'm already going there". He hung up the phone. 

"What happened?" Noah asked. 

"Something happened to Lydia, I need to go." Stiles says   
  
"I'm going with you," Parrish volunteered and Stiles waved as they ran. So, there were rules and orders had to be followed, bad things happened to those who disobeyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Leave a comment  
> Chapter 13 Enjoy  
> 

"Let me go, stalking assholes!", Her heart was beating so fast that the beats sounded on top of each other while she uselessly swung the iron bars. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Lydia said to herself now, “If I had obeyed none of this would have happened. Once Scott has his heart crushed between Stiles fingers, my punishment will come on horseback.” 

“Why would you choose to be in the pack of someone who would do you any harm? I would never hurt one of mine.” Scott spoke up. 

“Basically, because he wouldn't kidnap me and let himself be followed and kidnapped by hunters in broad daylight. It even sounds like a standup comedy joke. You are pathetic. You couldn't just live your life or admit your uselessness as a leader, no, of course not, you had to open your grave and take me with you.” The redhead tried to make her cell phone destroyed by men in black. "Stiles would never hurt us, however, punishments show us the right path to follow and I disobeyed him, I accept the consequences.” 

“What the fuck brainwashed did he do to you? Taking punishments and bowing to a man? Where's your feminist speech, Lyds? Lost as your personal hygiene and comb combing your hair?” Jackson said laughing sarcastically. 

“I am not ashamed to admit the satisfaction that I will have in seeing your guts spread around, love is not blind; is retarded.” She pressed the parts of the cell phone, “Being a feminist is fighting for the right to be equal, to win equally, but also to accept that you will lose equally as well. And if you use that example of carrying bags of cement, I will kill you with my own hands.” 

"We don't have to be enemies, Lydia," Scott tried. 

"Maybe you should have said that before you kidnapped me." Lydia says 

"We just wanted to talk and make her see what a big fraud Stiles is." Jackson says 

“We have nothing to talk about, do you really think I would happily sit down while you tell lies about my Alpha? The first opportunity I had; I would finish you off. If you don't like him, you can't like me.” Lydia says seriously 

Scott's anger grew with each word, showing loyalty she never pretended to have towards him. Damn Stiles! Always taking everything from him. “You should rethink your words and redirect your loyalty, Stiles is not here, I am. I am your only chance to get out of here alive.” 

"Dying young and beautiful is not really a problem for me." Lydia says 

"You can't be that irrational!" Scott yells 

“What do you want me to say, Scott? If my time has come, so be it, I cannot deny that it will be a banal death, but it is not as if I could do anything to change. The three of us know that you can't do anything because of the wolfsbane, and even if we got out of this shit you put us through, I owed you nothing.” Lydia tells him 

"You owed me your life." Scott syas 

"Then death is better." Jackson and Scott gasped. "Yes!", The apple signal flashed on the phone.

* * *

Lydia tried to make the touch on the bottom of the device to work it, she got and luckily the last number that called out Stiles. One ring was enough, and Stiles answered. "Alpha?" 

"Where are you? What happened?”, He sounded worried and angry. 

“We are in a kind of warehouse, by my accounts, between 45/60 min from the loft.” She took a deep breath, "Hunters." Lydia tells him 

"I need something more, Lyds, think." Stiles says 

"That's all I know.” Lydia says winey 

"Think, Lydia!", Stiles used his Alpha voice and even Jackson flinched. 

"There were several holes in the way because the van rocked a lot." Lydia says 

"They must have taken it somewhere in the Preserve." Parrish says 

"The facade of the house is black, all black," Jackson said in the background and Lydia repeated on the phone. 

"The Argent has a property like this to the east, approximately 20 minutes from the center." Parrish remembered and they could hear. 

"It's clearly an ambush, but we're going to go, destroy the cell phone and don't do any more nonsense." Stiles says 

"Excuse me.” Lydia says 

“We will talk about it, once you are safe. Who else is with you?” Stiles asks 

"McCall and Whittemore.” Lydia tells him 

"Okay", he seemed to think, "Put your hair up and do something to sweat, it will make it easier for me to smell you.’’ Stiles tells her 

"OK.” Lydia says 

"Take care and if something happens, shout,” Stiles said before the phone jerked off and she threw the case away. 

* * *

Hunters talked about the newly discovered bodies, unconcerned about the over-hearing of 2/3 of the current prison population. They eagerly awaited Gerard's orders to start the fun at the expense of the Genuine Alpha, they celebrated and made fun of how easy it was to capture him. "Even that kid was more trouble, it was a shame that we broke up with him." Some hunters said taking to each other 

"It was a while since the last time a prisoner ran into Argent, I confess it was unexpected." A hunter says 

"Unfortunately, the good guys always choose the wrong side". They both knew who they were talking about, "Weren't you surprised that Sheriff didn't open a party to look for him?" A hunter asked 

"Do you think he's alive?" A hunter asked 

"Impossible, no one would be able to survive after the Argent train hit him." A hunter says 

"You're right.” They gave up on hearing their own enemies talk about their opponent while Lydia hopped from side to side. 

Stiles and Parrish found the property without any problems, "Your help was paramount, but I'll take over from here." Stiles says 

"Stiles, you can't go into a house full of hunters alone." Parrish says 

“I cannot ask you to go with me, you better than anyone know the chances of not leaving. This is not your problem.” Stiles says 

"Make it mine then.” Parrish released the determined look, "Alpha.” 

Stiles nodded, "There are at least twenty heartbeats inside the building, and they are scattered, Lydia is in the north." 

"Should we split up?" Parrish asked 

"Yes, you go north and rescue everyone who's with her." Stiles says 

"Yes, sir.” Parrish says 

"I need you to heat the lock", they were on the back side of the property. 

"I can't control it yet." The Deputy said embarrassed and Stiles response was glowing red eyes and the hands of Jordan became flaming torches. He looked at his hands in awe before he touched the dense gate and the iron turned orange, he tried to open it and failed. 

Stiles touched the iron ignoring the burns and forcefully opened it, "Take them home and keep everyone there," handed over the key to the jeep and Lydia's cold shirt, "I'll distract them." 

"Stiles ..." Parrish says 

"Fast.” Stiles tells him 

* * *

Parrish accepted the command and headed for the opposite side, hiding when a human appeared until he reached the source of the most delicious smell, he had the opportunity to witness. 

"Parrish?" Lydia asked with her arms raised. 

He melted the lock and with difficulty managed to open it, "Come on." 

"Where's Stiles?" 

"It's giving us time," he turned and saw that neither of the two wolves moved, "Come on," he said more firmly. And it made them walk after him back the same way he came. When they were finally leaving, they heard in the background. 

* * *

_"Heya_ _, did you miss me? The good tortured at the torturer's house_ _returns.” Stiles says mockingly_

* * *

"What are you doing? We have to wait for him.” Lydia says 

"He told us to go back to the den.” Parrish explains 

"I will not go.” Lydia says

"Lydia, don't make this even more difficult." Parrish sais 

"I will not leave him behind.” Parrish picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, heading towards the car while she struggled. "Let go of me, you dumb ass!" Lydia says angrily 

"Give our Alpha more credit, Lydia." He put her in the passenger seat, "Get in, come on, we need to go before they know you're not there anymore." He started looking at the rearview mirror trying to look sure of himself, but his heart stayed behind with him as he tried to deny the urge to turn around. He was ex-military and orders were orders. And the only thing he could do was ask God to protect his Stiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 14 Enjoy  
> Warning: Graphic Violence  
> Next Update: August 14, 2020

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded. "What happened?" 

“They were together with Lydia about the power of the hunters." Parrish replied not understanding the tone used. "Stiles sent for everyone who was in the cell." 

"Where's Stiles?", Derek asked urgently. 

"He stayed there.” Parrish replies 

"What?! Where over there?" Derek asks 

"He distracted them so we could get out." Jordan was positioned in front of the door. 

"Get out of my way, Jordan!" The transformed Derek threatened the new pack member with his sharp claws. 

“I'm sorry, Derek, but I don't take orders from you. I have to keep them here and that is what I will do.” Parrish says 

"If you don't come out, I'll tear your throat out with my teeth!" Derek says 

"So be it, because it will be the only way for you to get through that door." Parrish says not backing down. 

Derek tried anyway but was immobilized by the hellhound. "He's alone, let me go!" Derek screams 

"They were direct orders, I'm sorry." Parrish says 

Derek whispered, "If he dies, what good will those orders do?" 

“What if you are imprisoned or something worse?" Parrish replied, but stopped when all heads turned towards the entrance where Stiles' scent grew stronger with each step the Alpha took towards his den.

* * *

He hurried to open the door and greet him, his clothes were soiled with blood and earth, he was not alone.

"Mal-Malia?", Scott asked when he saw his girlfriend unconscious in the Alpha's arms, he and Jackson remained silent in the corner of the room isolated while their ex-friends growled at them like the intruders they truly were. Stiles placed it carefully on the sofa and Kira promptly placed cushions under the coyote's head, the Alpha then stood up nimbly, opening some drawers of the old furniture chosen by his mother, looking for something. 

When he finally found it, he took something out of his pocket and bit it, it was a Wolfsbane bullet because his lips burned slightly. He put the projectile on the glass coffee table causing the condiment inside the bullet to come out completely, set it on fire and after a purple smoke rose, he dragged his hand across the vertical base in an attempt to catch the ash in his palm. He poured the antidote on the knife wounds hoping that the poison used would be the same. Malia woke up instantly howling in pain as the dust acted. Stiles held his hand, taking part of his grief and she clung to him like a lifeboat. 

"She needs to rest; I'll take her to the bedroom." The Alpha picked her up again and headed upstairs. "Erica and Kira, follow me.” 

"No—", Scott tried to argue. 

"You don't have to stay at my place, McCall." Stiles disappeared from everyone's view. Contrary to what they believed, Stiles did not take her to his room, but to Isaac's. His and Derek's lair of love was a sanctuary that only them was allowed. 

"Help her to bathe and change, I will send someone to bring water and positively a deer later.” Stiles directs 

Both nodded helping her to sit methodically because the healing cuts were mostly in the abdominal area. 

Stiles was back and the smell of stress coming from his mate hit him like a train, making him even more furious when he pressed Scott against the wall with his hand on his neck violently. "I should have known you had your hand in the middle of this." Stiles was about to finish Scott right there, but Derek took his arm. 

"Not here.” Derek says 

* * *

Stiles looked at his mate for a while until the claws retracted, but the other alpha's neck loop remained intact, “Our coexistence has just become impossible in those terms. Not only are you offering yourself to the hunters on a platter, but you've also put my Banshee's life at stake. You are irresponsible and amateur. He ran freely into the trap and with open arms of our predators and did not even know that his girlfriend was there at their mercy because he was too preoccupied with trying to irritate me and test my patience, even though I have so often proved to have none. You have to choose, bow to me or leave my land.” 

“What if I don't choose any?”, He managed to say. 

"I will finish you." Scott looked at the betas watching them in distress. "This is the last time I offer you anything other than condolence." Stiles says 

Malia's presence at the bottom of the stairs stole the attention of the conventional alpha. "Scott, please." She pleads 

"I'll leave.” Scott says 

"An alpha without a pack entering unknown territories ... You certainly have suicidal desires.” Stiles says 

"What do you want from me, Stiles? You already have everything that was mine, what more can you still want?" Scott asks defeated 

"I want my brother back; he must be in there somewhere." Briefly poked Scott chest. 

"Will you return my pack?" Scott asks 

* * *

"Anyone who wants to return to the McCall pack, this is the time. There will be no reprisals or bad feelings, rest assured." No one spoke up, "No one?", Continued anyway, "Does anyone from the McCall pack want to come to my pack?" 

Malia raised her hand and Scott felt as if he had literally been stabbed in the heart, however, when Jackson did the same, Scott gasped. "Jackson?" 

"I said it was a bad idea to kidnap her and mess with the hunters at the same time, you didn't want to hear it and it almost killed us. You heard what they intended to do to us." Jackson says 

"You hate him as much as I do." Scott yells 

"True, but I don't want to die or have to leave it all behind." Jackson says 

"You are a crawling gecko," Scott growled. 

"Do you really think this is the time for dirty talk, McCall?" Jackson asked 

"A little scare and you give up.” Scott says 

"Take your head off your ass and don't give them a grilled meal. Stiles is with Derek; he and Malia are not an option." Jackosn says 

"Alphas can have more than one mate," Derek snarled beside Stiles. 

"Derek is my only mate.” Stiles says his face deadly seriously 

"Mates are fairy tales.” Scott says 

“The three little pigs too and here you are at the big bad wolf house. I thought she was your mate, so much violence and possessiveness for someone who doesn't really belong to you? Shame on you, Scotty. Now I ask you, if all this resistance is not a fear of losing it. What would it be? ", Stiles started to move towards the half-open door with Scott still hanging by his neck. 

“Nah, I don't care.” Stiles says and threw it outside, “You have until the weekend to out of Beacon Hills. After that time, if you stay, you will be hunted. Think about your mother, since you don't even think about yourself. He closed the door and turned to Lydia. 

* * *

Stiles asked “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? ", Lydia nodded twice showing her swollen wrist. Stiles took her arm and inspected it despite her complaints, it was just popped out of place and purple because she was white and pale." Stiles tells her “It's not broken, but I need to put n-.” 

"How is that possible?" Jackson asked with wide eyes. 

"My healing is much faster than the other werewolves and that ability can be shared among my family members True Alpha’s perks you know oh wait you don’t”, Stiles winked at him.

"What about you, Jackie ... You know I'm going to make you regret making that decision, don't you?" Stiles asked 

"Lemme see.” Jackson says 

Stiles nodded, "Parrish, rip his arm off." Everyone gasped, including Jordan, but more than for the betas, the Alpha's orders for hellhounds were impossible to disobey because for them Alpha’s were more than leaders, they were their owners. Before Jackson could defend himself or avoid it, his arm was no longer part of his body, the limb was hanging from the black claws of flaming Hellhound. The smell of burning and his agonized screams made their stomachs roll. His blood stained the whole room and most of those present were horrified. 

* * *

Stiles says, "Transform.” Jackson looked at him briefly between howls, “Become the kanima, Jackson.” Jackson shined his blue eyes and tilting his neck in submission and gradually his skin became green and patterned. Once again, they gasped because another arm grew instantly. Stiles says, “Just don't try to cut your dick while waiting for a bigger one to be grown in its place." Jackson looked at his reptilian arm, "I don't think you can heal from a wound made by an alpha, especially yours, but it's definitely something unique.” Stiles says as Jackson returned to normal, still looking for some difference or scar and there was none. “Malia go back to bed, Erica, Boyd and Isaac are responsible for dinner. Kira and Liam will accompany Lydia home later. I want everyone at home under the curfew and I hope you have learned your lesson.” 

"How did you know?" Jackson asked breathlessly. 

"I didn't really know; it was just a theory." Stiles says 

"Did you rip my arm off for a theory that could not even be founded ?!" Jackson says shocked 

"Yes?" Stiles said simply 

"You are a psychopath!" Jackson hisses 

"Stop the drama and hurry up, look at the mess you've made. Clean it up, move on, let's go." Stiles says 

"I can buy everything new.” Jackson says 

Stiles nodded negatively, "But then you wouldn't know the value and you wouldn't learn your lesson." 

"What lesson? That I could go home without an arm?" Jackson asks 

"No, the lesson that today I took your arm off, but nothing will stop me from taking your head off. The question is would another one grown two in one place?" Jackson snarled and Stiles laughed, “As for me, I'll go after a deer." 

"Stiles?" Jordan asked, "What do I do with this?", he referred to Jackson's arm. 

"Oh, do we have or use Halloween decorations?" Stiles asks, everyone frowned, "No? Okay, leave it to me." Stiles says 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 15 Enjoy

Everyone was sleeping around the house; Parrish was sleeping in the kitchen next to the table. The Sheriff and his boyfriend were in his room. Talia and Malia in the Stiles guest room and the rest squeezed uncomfortably dispersed.

Stiles stopped at the bottom step with his hand on his waist. "This house is too small to accommodate everyone." He whispered to himself at dawn as he tried to pass between the bodies without trampling anyone in search of some water. Going was relatively easy, as I will return with a few bottles if Derek woke up thirsty. 

The Alpha made his way carefully to his room after checking that the door and windows were properly closed, and everything was in order. When he entered the room, Derek was sitting blinking with a slightly swollen face, tiny eyes and adorably messy hair. "I woke up and you weren't there.” 

Stiles shook the water bottle. "I want to do something, but I need to know your opinion first." 

Derek shook his head at him to continue as Stiles joined him on the bed handing him a bottle of water. “I've been thinking what if we remodeled your old house and moved in there, all of us?" Derek looked away quickly, staring at the white sheets covering his bottom. Living where a great tragedy happened? Tragedy in which he suddenly and irreversibly lost his entire family? "It was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Stiles asked warily 

"No, it wasn't. We should be doing that." Derek says 

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks 

Derek nodded. "I lived with many happy moments in that house and I don't want to let a single fateful event erase all the years of happiness shared within those walls, nor forget the individual smile of each one of those who are no longer with us. The time has come to create even more memories happy, only this time with our family.”

* * *

Derek leaned over to kiss him, and Stiles automatically tried to pull down his husband's gray pajama shorts, Derek took his arm. "I'm still sore, hon." Referring to his insatiable appetite and the three rounds just hours ago. 

"What if you made love to me?" Stiles whispered under his ear. Derek felt his cock stiffen at the idea and quickly nodded purring. The Alpha ripped off his own clothes before taking off Derek’s. 

Derek's cock jumped slightly while resting on his abdomen waiting for what was to come. Stiles moistened his lips before lying flat on his back and kissing the glans slowly, eliciting needy moans. When Derek was considerably lubed, Stiles released his cock with a crack. "How do you want me?" Stiles asks 

Derek replies, "You on top, since this is your first time and you can control the pace.” Stiles swung a leg over Derek’s side. "I need to prepare you first," the teenager denied lining up, "You need lubrication, Stiles." Derek says. Stiles spat in his hand and spread spit over Derek’s cock before sitting on it and Derek was howling. Unlike when he was the active one, the Alpha made fewer sounds and there was no dirty talking whatsoever.

In addition to some low moans, compliments and incentives to the performance of the other. Stiles seemed somewhat focused on what he did when going up and down relatively quickly. The position changed and now he was on all fours introducing himself to Derek his mate. Only a wolf would know the meaning of this gesture coming from an Alpha because Alpha did not prostrate themselves to be mounted. 

"Are you going to stay there looking at me all night or show me what I've been missing all this time?", Stiles said maliciously, awakening his husband from the trance that he didn't even know had entered. Derek went back to work. "Oh yeah.” 

It didn't take long for Derek to get there and spill over Stiles painted cheeks. The penetration was not enough for Stiles to accompany him at the same moment, but after a few agitations he came on the sheet. Taking advantage of the fact that the fabric of the bed would go to the pile destined for the laundry, he cleaned himself and Derek with it. He rolled up the sheet anyway and pushed it into the plastic basket inside the bathroom, came back wearing any shorts thrown on the floor and Derek had already put his pajamas back on. 

* * *

The Alpha embraced his mate by laying them down, "You were awesome.” He kissed Derek’s neck more times than he intended, and Derek felt something against his ass. 

"Don't go and tell me that – Stiles! You don't even last five minutes!" Derek says 

"It's not my fault, your smell is driving me crazy." Stiles says wining 

"Jesus, what does it smell like?" Derek asked 

"I don't know, I can't really point out what, I can only say what you're doing to me," he brushed Derek so that he felt without a doubt the cock erect against him. 

Derek turned around touching Stiles needy cock and began to suck him urgently. Derek was exhausted and aimed to sleep until the afternoon to recover his strength. Stiles came quickly, Derek swallowed and then fluffed his pillow. He gave his husband a chaste kiss and laid down in seconds. Three hours later, he woke up to a characteristic noise. “You are not going to tell me you're masturbating, Stiles?" Derek asked 

"I didn't want to wake you up." Stiles says 

Derek says, "We will go to Deaton; this cannot be normal. You will certainly extend the muscle at some point." 

"It's not my fault, I can't control it!", He got there for who knows what time. 

"Here," Derek handed over a preacher. "Pin it to your nose.” 

Stiles looked at him. "You are not serious." 

"You said that my scent is making you develop satyriasis, maybe it will solve the problem for now. I need to sleep, Stiles. And you have class tomorrow, get yourself together for the love of God! Either that or you will sleep in the other room." Derek says seriously 

"Okay," he understood, took the preacher and nailed it to his nose. He took a deep breath and realized he could still catch the scent, but it was no longer maddening, it was just soothing as Derek's presence was usually related to the peace of both him and his being. "Good night I love you.” Stiles says 

"I love you, too, but keep your hands to yourself, buddy." Derek says , "Yeah Yeah.” 

* * *

Finally, they fell asleep when it was only one hour before the alarm went off and Stiles had to go to school. He woke up with eyelids stuck together and a feeling of sand in his eyes, irritated and slightly excited. A quick shower didn't seem like enough because Derek scent was indiscreetly appealing. Keeping some distance and meeting Deaton at the vet at dusk, the betas noticed the tension and awkwardly commented on each other if they had fought. 

"Derek and I talked yesterday, and we have something to say." Stiles says 

"You're not breaking up, are you?", Liam asked as he stood up and hugged Derek with shining eyes. 

"What?" Stiles asked. 

"Oh my God, you are, aren't you?", Isaac asked looking at them in terror. 

"No, no one is breaking up, we will never break up. You don't have to worry about that possibility, we love each other–", Erica was crying too, Stiles kissed Derek deeply, "Are we all right? No problem, there is one problem”, Lydia purred, “It's our problem, but it's not a problem between us ", Alpha looked at Derek," Derek, a little help here ". He whispered. 

"What your Alpha is trying to say and failing comically is, we are not fighting and there is no problem between us, but there is an intimate matter that we need to resolve with Deaton. Nothing you should be concerned about." Derek says and his words soothed the mood. 

"So, what do you want to tell us?" One of the pack members asked 

“My father's house was not built to house so many people, so together we will renovate the old Hale house and start living there." Stiles says 

“But what if there are ghosts?" Liam asked and Jackson laughed. 

Derek ran a hand through his soft hair. "There are no such things, Liam." 

“But what if there is?" Liam asked 

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked and Liam nodded looking even younger. 

"So, when I say it doesn't exist, it's because it doesn't exist, baby boy. And if it did, don't you think your father would scare the ghosts away?" 

Liam looked at Stiles for a while before nodding again, visibly calmer. 

“Will we all have to live there?" Whittemore asked sitting on the clean floor he was responsible for cleaning. 

“No, only those who wish.” Stiles says 

Jackson nodded. "Will we share rooms?" 

“Only in the beginning because as it is already possible to pass inwards, but the plan is for each pack member to have their own room. Therefore, we will do this in the correct way by hiring workers to expand the current construction.” Stiles explains 

“How are we going to pay for all this? It looks like an expensive construction." Sheriff asked taking his coffee while Peter hugged him from behind. 

"We have money and we will have even more with Talia alive, as some assets were blocked by the suspected cause of her death." Peter offered. 

"But that money is hers." Stiles said. 

"Wow," Talia replied, showing that she was paying attention to the conversation. 

Stiles signed. "Unfortunately, the only thing I can offer these days is my good looks," everyone laughed. "When can we start?" 

“As soon as possible," Peter said. "I have some contacts; I can make some calls if you want.” 

"Great, great. Call that lawyer so we can get Lia to resurrect." Stiles says 

"I thought you wanted to wait until the problem with the hunters was resolved." Talia asked 

"Initially, yes, however, I was thinking that it would be more difficult to disappear with someone alive than with someone considered to be dead. Also, Lia you deserve to live.” 

"Yes, Alpha.” Talia says 

"Great - Ah! There will be no training today because I will go see Alan after class and later we will do that movie marathon - The rule is not going out alone is still valid", he clapped his hands, "Well, let's go, but come on here". Everyone gathered in a big collective hug and were marked with the smell of their Alpha. 

* * *

The Hales went to the loft, Noah and Parrish went to the station and the rest of the members went to Beacon Hills High. They got into four different cars and dispersed as soon as they entered the institution. Three periods later the break came, and they sat together bringing all the attention to them, since Jackson brought a tray of food to Stiles.

Three more periods and each pair followed different paths. Stiles headed for the veterinary clinic where Derek was waiting for him within the business. “When I heard that you were the new Alpha of Beacon Hills, I found it hard to believe and now that I see it with my own eyes I can understand perfectly. What brings you here, Alpha Stilinski?" Deaton asked 

"Two things, Deaton. The first is that something is wrong." Stiles says 

"What do you mean?" Deaton asked 

"I have a painful erection against the elastic in my underwear because of the smell that Derek is emanating. The odor is making my wolf come to the surface. Last night I lost count of how many erections I had in a row." Stiles explains 

Deaton questioned. "Has his scent attracted other wolves?" Stiles snarled but denied. "So, it's not heat, I honestly don't know what it could be beyond a probably a rut , but I will do more research and in the meantime, I suggest you use this odor-blocking soap", offered a blue packaging. "Once a day is usually enough but use it twice as a precaution." 

"Thank you.” Derek thanked him. 

"I would like to invite you to join us on Tuesday for a barbecue." Stiles says 

"Oh, sure, mm what time?" Deaton asked 

"We will start at 12 PM". 

"I will be there, and I will contact you as soon as I know what harm you are suffering." 

Stiles took out his wallet, "How much do I owe you?" 

"Imagine, you owe me nothing.” Deaton says 

"And the soap?" Stiles asks 

"On the house.” Deaton says 

"You don't have to do this, Deaton." Stiles says 

“You didn't have to help me with Marilyn either. I will be forever grateful to you for helping me in my time of need.” Deaton says sincerely 

"I did not do anything much." Stiles says 

"She's alive because you thought faster than the doctors, for me, that's a lot. My wife wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, I will owe you forever." Deaton explains 

"We'll do it like that, then, bring her with you and our debt will be paid off, how about that?", Deaton nodded smiling without teeth. "See you then." 

"Yes. And Stiles?" Deaton says 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked 

"Thank you.” Deaton says 

* * *

Stiles signed before opening the door for Derek to pass. They followed each other in their cars to the Sheriff's house, where all the teenage pack members were already waiting for them with various fatty and delicious foods. 

“Some humans will join us, I don't need to remind you not to use their powers or show anything they can't explain, right? Behave yourself or I'll put you over my knees," Jackson laughed. "Is there a problem, Whittemore?", He suddenly stopped and denied. "Am I clear?" Stiles demanded 

"Yes, Alpha". Everyone responded. 

Stiles sat on the couch next to Derek and Lydia holding a slice of pizza. The doorbell rang and some schoolmates outside the pack all arrived together. Cordially, Stiles stood up to greet them introducing Derek as well. Danny was particularly interested in Stiles. The Alpha suspected if he had even heard Stiles words where he named Derek as his husband given Danny’s lack of reaction. 

Danny sat in Lydia's place when the redhead went in search of some more soda before the movie started and chatted excitedly with Stiles about random things. Meanwhile, Derek gritted his teeth so hard that he clenched his jaw. The movie started and suddenly Derek turned Stiles over and started kissing him with open eyes, deliberately looking at Danny, who was by no means outraged, on the contrary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have theories to what is going on? leave a comment  
> Thank you for reading everyone


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 16 Enjoy  
> Next Update: August 21, 2020

It was not known for sure whether the soap had worked or not, but after a few days Stiles stopped climbing on his mate's leg with his tongue hanging out. Now that he could think more clearly, he was mortified. It was obvious that his betas could tell exactly what activity kept them busy most of the time. Even though, sex and nudity were not taboos for him especially when he was surrounded by creatures who could feel the sesame seed traces of the sesame seed bread, he had eaten three weeks ago. 

Stiles had worn the same shirt again after classifying it clean or at least wearable because he had only worn it once; his sexual appetite had surpassed any human and supernatural limits. Derek's Christmas present had to be more than special. 

Giving a deserved break in the preparations for the SAT, endless hours of group studying and exhausting training. Winter break had arrived and it was more than welcome. Expected without any major events after the test, anxiety for recess was general and Christmas decorations were already taking their place in the lane. 

Lydia was responsible for the exact height of the structure's pine in the living room, but each hung a piece of themselves on the Christmas tree. Talia had a small golden angel in her hands that Derek remembered. Wellbeing the work of his younger sister Cora who loved handcrafts and could do just about anything. Sometimes he thought that no one would be able to stop her if they were there to enjoy stuff in DIY fashion. If the beta didn't already love his husband with all his being, 

In the weeks leading up to the holiday, Stiles woke up at four am and left quickly after saying goodbye to his mate, he was working in hypermarket as a high-demand support to be able to pay for the gifts he intended to buy, Derek and his family they tried to argue that it wasn’t necessary because they had more money than they could spend. But a part of it, a huge part to be honest, he was embarrassed for not providing for his pack. So, he worked more hours than a human would be able to carry boxes and boxes, handling complaints from rude customers wanting to exchange products that were clearly misused and damaged, until ten pm. 

* * *

After the incident with Danny, Derek had put the Alpha on a short leash, his ears were on end and everything else literally. Stiles didn't even like to remember what happened the first day he came home, exhausted, and his mate saw a red mark on his neck. Along with a smell that was too strong to the point of Derek being sick and making him run to the bathroom after he almost bit the poor Alpha's neck off. The woman in question was a nice lady enjoying her last years in the best possible way, she went to buy a new toaster dressed as Mrs. Claus. Joining the list of the cutest things Stiles ever had witnessed it. 

It was no accident that she was invited to join them for Christmas lunch. Donna certainly smelled like loneliness since her husband left and unfortunately her son too, who died in combat in Iraq. The stain was the sticky red lipstick on the lovely old woman's thin, puckered lips and the mark had stopped there when she hugged him. After he picked up the toaster from the top of the appliance shelf for her, the gesture would have seemed too much for the rest, but Stiles knew it had made his day. 

Mainly because he was betting that it had been years since the last time someone had hugged her. He was happy to be able to do something good for someone for a change, after all, that was the Christmas spirit. Well, and about the sudden shouting, threats and claws coming from Derek, Stiles took a while to calm him down. 

* * *

Stiles couldn't hide his surprise when on the second day of work he found Jackson sitting on the passenger side with no gel in his hair. As he too had been hired to work with him on Jackson's own initiative. Even though Stiles lowkey suspected his father could be himself network owner. Stiles simply ruffled the Jackson's hair and started the car he feared had more parts of tape than metal itself.

However, the scariest thing was not that Scott went to live with his father in LA, Jackson could really be nice, but that they developed a strong connection in a very short time. From that moment on, the reptile was totally transparent to Stiles and he decided that Jackson was not so bad. No one had loved him and showed him the right path of respect and benevolence. 

Hunters made some moves by placing several scattered traps, most of which were made for bears. Total lack of professionalism, Stiles murmured to himself as he activated the devices when throwing logs, as humans camped there frequently and could be seriously injured. This served one purpose, if he had doubts about their real intentions, he would not be mistaken in thinking that they did this to protect their fellowmen. A Wolfsbane grenade here or there, but other than that, nothing so dramatic, for it was as certain as two plus two who were preparing to attack with real teeth. 

Talia would be officially recognized at the registry office as alive in the first week of January.After giving her formal statement about what happened and where she was in the last few years that she was missing. They had already invented an acceptable lie about how she lost her memory and lived alone in the forest surviving on what nature provided. It was obvious that hunters would have important people on his side and how to justify jail without involving money or exposing the existence of the lycanthropes? Their punishment would be extermination, not jail camps. All the wolves heard about the Hale fire and all the hunters laughed and boasted about it. 

Everyone would still hear about what happened to these wretched killers at the hands of Stiles Stilinski, Alpha of the Stilinski Pack. Fortunately, the officers responsible for the case were Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish. They’re making the situation less traumatic and easier since they were part of the same pack, Mama Hale still snarled at strangers. Peter had to keep his hands to himself in public. They could not risk Noah being removed from the case for personal involvement with the victim's family; and he was not at all happy about it. 

Stiles found himself laughing and shaking his head at his old man's unusual, relaxed and youthful behavior. It was beautiful to see the wonders that love did. The love was so much that he didn’t complain about eating healthy things as long as Peter was responsible for the treat.Stiles took advantage of this detail without any shame and could say without a doubt, this was the healthiest and happiest he had ever seen his father in years. Peter was no different, he no longer had that sarcastic stagnant face in his expression and neither did the sour odor of his tireless search for revenge. 

* * *

_“Official requested in corridor 6, urgent,” a thin, irritating voice echoed through the microphones. “Code 5."_

Stiles started to go, but Jackson overtook him. "Continue what you are doing, Father. I will." They were putting items on the almost empty shelf. 

"Don't scare customers with Kanima, Jackie.” Stiles says 

"Seriously, it was really funny the way he ran with the pot he clearly used, broke it and came to say it was defective after three months after the exchange limit.” Jackson says 

Stiles laughed. "You were lucky that that camera was broken." 

"I knew I was." Jackson says 

"Of course, I did, buddy," he looked at him suspiciously. 

_"Official requested in corridor 6, urgent," the voice repeated perceptibly impatient. "Code 5."_

"I'm going there," he gestured with his thumb in the direction where the corridor was. 

"I'm serious, don't expose yourself.” Stiles tells him 

"Relax, I won't kill anyone’s heart.” Jackosn says 

"Someone dying if a heart attack is not really my concern, Jackson." Stiles says 

"If something happened, you know I wouldn't give them up, do you?" He asked seriously wearing a blue apron. 

“If something happened to you, I would consequently defend you. I don't want you to expose yourself because we would be captured and studied as laboratory mice in the next second that they could get their hands on us.” Whittemore looked at him as if he had said something abnormal and unbelievable. “Don't be there with that face, you are my responsibility. Now go before our tails are sent to the street, Renne is already pulling her hair out.” Stiles says 

"Yes, sir.” He said as he left his field of vision, but never out of his reach and senses. Stiles shook his head as he dusted the cans of beans. 

"Children," he murmured to himself.

* * *

"Excuse me, where can I find ropes, ribbons and padlocks?" A tall, manly man asked. 

“We don't sell padlocks. The ropes are in the jungle sector next to the travel and camping kits in corridor 10B. And the tapes at the stationery. Follow me,” Stiles took a deep breath, registering his scent well, as someone would have an unexpected visit and not be the good old man. 

The man followed him and chose the most resistant tapes, of the same brand that the Alpha used to remedy the eminent problems in Roscoe. "Thank you.” Stiles nodded, pretending to arrange some ballpoint pens while the man followed him with his eyes. "Stiles.” Stiles was beginning to think that he was the one who was going to have an unexpected and unpleasant encounter. As the name written on the makeshift sticker pasted on his chest was Mike, a nickname for Mic according to his superb manager with a mania for greatness. Since Stiles was not available because he decided not to. 

The guy left in the same sneaky way he arrived, Stiles took advantage of his lunch break to pick up his secret friend's gifts and stuff, and in a few hours the end of the day came too. Once the doors were closed after checking to see if anyone was in the bathrooms, they triggered the alarms after hitting the card. Jackson had only one eye open because the other had already been overcome by tiredness. They even said their logos and thanks a lot to say goodbye to their temporary colleagues. The presents properly packed in the backseat. 

* * *

Stiles whispered. “There are usually, but there are at least four hunters watching us, we will get in the car”, they got in the car, “I will drive to that deserted avenue that brings together the preserves and the city. I need you to be prepared because they would certainly not come after us in low numbers, not after I ended up with some of them in the woods some time ago. I can count on you?" Stiles asked 

Jackson blinked and his reptilian eyes briefly appeared before nodding. "Hunters are like cockroaches." 

"Do not tell me that.” He started driving to the opposite side where his pups and mate were, and as expected two black cars started following them with their headlights off. Once on the avenue he turned off the engine and got out of the car and the hunters did the same by closing the door behind him. It was very dark and if he didn’t have improved night vision, he couldn’t see anything. Stiles hears heavy car door slams and certainly bulletproof, crickets, and fiberglass fabric doing traction as they moved up to him. “How about we do this as soon as possible, huh? I really want to get home and sleep like a rock until Christmas tomorrow. Oh no! You brought me gifts, didn't you? I didn't need ...” 

"Carter, you owe me $100, I said he would probably survive." 

"You only won because I was sure she would kill you the moment you can't control your mouth." 

"Does not matter". 

“He's right, Carter. You owe him $100,” Stiles said when he noticed the red laser on his chest. 

"Where's the other one?", He lit his face with the flashlight built into the machine gun. 

"I do not know what you're talking about.” replies 

"Blondie, where is he?", The hunter said in time to hear falling bodies and turned to check what was going on when he lit his flashlight a breast green and full of relief, slowly lit up his face when he found Jackson in his Kanima form . Before he could pull the trigger, Jackson used his tail and the hunter fell in slow motion. 

"There he is.” Stiles said laughing. 

Jackson returned to normal. "What are we going to do with them?" 

“If we let them go, they'll be back. And they certainly did not plan to keep us as decoration, not armed in that way.” Stiles says 

"If they were in our place, they wouldn't have mercy on us." Jackson says 

“You're right, but I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood for getting dirty. So how about…. playing bumper cars?”, Stiles could see his extra white smile. "Put them in that car." Jackson obeyed, and Stiles ripped off the gloves of one of the hunters. Before placing and maneuvering one of the cars aside the post perpendicular to the other car. He put the rest of the hunters grunting trying to speak, totaling six in each minivan. With the help of a stone they broke the fuel tank and placed it on the accelerator before disengaging the handbrake. The guys collided with great speed and without wasting time they got into the jeep and ran off just seeing the explosion in the mirrors. 

“Don't you feel guilty? They were alive.” Jackson asked and did not quote the Hale, but Stiles had understood the lines. 

"No.” Stiles says 

"No?" Jackson asked 

"No," Stiles looked at him briefly, "They are not innocent." The rest of the way was silent.

* * *

They arrived and the others were dozing, sitting waiting for them. Derek prepared coffee for him while he waited and frowned when Stiles told him not to drink almost using his Alpha voice to make himself understood. While placing the gifts at the foot of the tree with the others. Whittemore approached him for a goodnight kiss with the others, before taking a shower in the hall bathroom. Derek followed Stiles who dragged him into the shower with him, but he only kept his head on his mate's neck even after the water turned cold. Derek turned off the shower and dried them both, put on some old clothes and lay down looking at each other. Eventually Stiles told Derek why he was late. 

"You shouldn't feel anything that you don't." Derek says 

"I can still smell the burning flesh and hear some muffled screams." Stiles says 

“If they were ordinary people or even our children, how would you feel?" Derek asks 

“They wouldn't be in that situation to begin with." Stiles says 

“I mean if you hadn't been responsible?" Derek explains 

“If it were any other people, I would feel sad and desolate, but if it were our children, I would go in to the fire for them." 

Derek nodded as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his chest. "You already feel everything you should feel.” 

* * *

Stiles watched him for a few minutes before kissing his forehead and falling asleep. The night passed like a blink of an eye because he was soon woken by Liam and Erica in their bed jumping like toddlers. "Time to open the presents!" 

“Jesus, Erica. Calm down and stop those screams, I'm sure some of my neurons died.” 

"Sorry, Dad - but it's Christmas!" Erica says excitedly 

“Alright, alright, I already realized that you won't be able to sleep another 5 hours”, he got up and went down the stairs, as he was part of the group that only brushed his teeth after breakfast. 

“Daddy, can we open the presents?" Lydia asked in pajamas with her hair in braids, sitting in front of the tree like a dog looking at a roasted chicken. 

"No princess, only after breakfast.” Stiles replies 

"Ah," everyone said in unison and Stiles shook his head at his father who was laughing when he saw him taste the same medicine called paternity. 

"I see I will have to decorate that Gingerbread House by myself," Derek said as he kissed her cheek, "Good morning." 

This made all the betas run to the kitchen, "Good morning.” The house was filling up smells of creams, sweets and even bacon, Boyd’s work. The coffee was very pleasant, followed by teenagers stuffing food in their mouths. Before even swallowing what, they chewed so they could open their presents. Stiles nodded in saying that they should simply hand over the gifts to the person they took. 

* * *

Talia took Parrish, Parrish-Erica, Erica-Isaac, Isaac-Kira, Sheriff-Talia, Kira-Jackson, Peter-Liam, Liam-Lydia, Lydia-Malia, Malia-Peter, Jackson-Boyd, Boyd-Sheriff and Derek coincidentally he had taken Stiles and Stiles had taken him. Many gift papers were shattered on the floor and apparently no one had won socks. Stiles got a new cell phone because the old cracked screen was getting on his nerves of the second in the hierarchy. 

Stiles closed the door and handed him a red box, Derek opened it and stared at the gift for several minutes before looking at him confused. "I do not understand.” 

Stiles tugged on his shirt and then tried to remove his too, before carefully placing the box on the end of the bed and laying it on it slowly. "His changes in mood and sensitivity of the senses, my insatiable appetite, his incredibly sweet smell and his possessiveness," Stiles touched Derek’scracked abdomen, "It was the way our pup managed to say hello." 

Derek's eyes were wide, "But I would know ..." 

Stiles nodded. "You just didn't know what to look for." The Alpha pulled on the bottom of the pajamas. "Take a deep breath," Stiles kissed the abdomen, "Feel your scent, my scent, that of our family is on you, but look for a loose, loose scent of cotton candy." Derek took a while, but his eyes widened even more, if that were still possible. 

"I can feel it," his hand touched his belly carefully almost as if he feared that would chase away the sweetened fountain. 

"You are perfect". Stiles fit in slowly, “You are more than perfect. You are carrying our little Christmas miracle, mate.” 

Derek's eyes were shining when he brought Stiles even closer to him, smiling and moaning at the same time as the chip fell quickly. Derek was pregnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of people can't see Derek that way, but on the positive side, change is always good, right? Anyway, tell me what you think and if you are part of the group that brush your teeth before or after breakfast.   
> Thank you for reading everyone


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 17 Enjoy  
> 

It didn't take so long for others to realize that something was happening, both leaders had those smiles big enough to make their eyes close to give more space. To the point of infecting everyone around them and even though Christmas was a happy date, they suspected that there were other reasons for such joy and lightness. Stiles was relieved to have shared the news with his mate, however in doing so, he made what happened even more real and concrete, not just another dream, but a dream about to come true. 

The barbecue was going very well, even better than expected. Parrish was responsible for lighting the barbecue and ended up burning the clothes he wore, causing laughter. His family laughed, had fun and ate desperately consuming all his money for food, but he couldn't be happier. The sound was loud without disturbing the neighbors or causing the lycanthropes to migraine. 

Deaton sipped his beer and talked to the Sheriff and Talia along with his wife, Marilyn was just adorable and just as reserved. Stiles wasted no time and invited him to be part of his pack. “I am officially an emissary of the Stilinski pack and you are the Alpha Stiles, so I am your emissary, Alpha Stilinski." He replied with that meek expression and raised his glass.” A toast to the Stilinski pack and long lives the Alpha.

"Viva!",The others raised their non-alcoholic drinks, after all, it would not be of any use. 

"I would like to make another toast," Stiles announced, "A welcome toast to the newest member of the pack." Stiles touched Derek's womb, and everyone gasped before hugging them and congratulating them. His father was thrilled, but not surprised, he already knew that at some point it would happen. Especially after Peter told him that creating a life was an undeniable demonstration of the connection between mates for the sake of the hierarchy in the pack. 

The girls were already crazy about the layette and the endless gifts and adorable clothes they wanted to buy now. The boys were more concerned with now, trying to bring pillows for Derek to put on his back and constantly offering their services and availability to do what he wanted, basically how they would treat royalty. 

"I love you." Stiles said to Derek as he leaned over to stand at his height and touch their noses like eskimos. 

“We love you too.” Derek replied silly. 

* * *

Many kgs of rare meat had already been smashed, the Alpha laughed clinging to his mate beside the older guests. When he heard growls, claws cutting through the skin and menacing fangs. It all happened so fast that most could not even assimilate until Derek was on the floor on the opposite side and Stiles' right leg was in red and purple flames while the huge grill was over him completely and Liam's arm. 

The teenagers were drinking vodka with Wolfsbane hidden in it when they fell out. Liam was among the troublemakers because he was thrown in the direction where the barbecue was being prepared. He would have hit Derek squarely if Stiles hadn't been there to make an impact by pushing him. The werewolf’s quickly tried to lift the grill after placing a damp cloth over the leg to put out the flames, but the fact that the structure was scalding made its strength and resilience less. "Get away!" Stiles ordered. 

Stiles face took on a feline appearance with long strands around his flattened dark nose, terrifyingly large fangs and unbelievably long, flowing hair. His claws sank into the bodywork and he threw it away. His first concern was to look for something wrong and inspect Derek's hands and Liam's arm, totally ignoring his own grief. The poor pup's eyes were wide enough to almost come out and his heart was beating like crazy. However, no it had hurt or burned, just a redness beginning to disappear in both cases. 

He got up on one leg with the help of his mate and shook his head when Derek started to suck in his pain. Suddenly he backed away and the sound of breaking bones echoed at the back of the room. Stiles was on the floor again and his bones shifted visibly under the small layer of skin. Stiles roared. “Jesus", Kira said, hiding behind Parrish. No one dared to breathe audibly for fear of drawing attention to themselves. 

Stiles had transformed himself into a ferocious and vigorous huge lion with amber eyes, he did not seem to recognize them, for he snarled as a warning of imminent danger. “Nobody move our pup and mate are at a real risk this brought his irrational part to the surface, it probably will not hurt, but it would be unwise to try his luck," Deaton looked to Derek. "Derek, surely people within a few yards heard him, animal control must be on the way and we know that no one would be able to capture him without a slaughter settling in. He needs to take control." 

"And how can I help you?" Derek asked 

"You are his anchor, pull him back." Deaton explained 

* * *

Derek swallowed and took a step, the lion snarled. Derek continued to approach with his arms at his side and could hear his own heart. The animal clearly smelled the air, and while looking at it with superiority its eyes turned red. As soon as Stiles recognized who it was to be immersed in its own scent entering its space. Derek stopped when Stiles started moving gracefully and somehow held back the scream when big, heavy paws grabbed him and brought him slowly to the floor. 

Stiles sniffed it a little more before repeatedly licking it, laughing out loud, as it tickled. With a paw on his abdomen, the lion rested its head on the belly that carried its young. It was not possible to see the body under the head, because it was truly giant. Derek looked like a skinny teenager under him. The beta touched between his ears, stroking his mane and soft hair, Stiles closed his eyes on the touch and the other betas forgot that they were scared to death seconds ago. 

"Time to get back to normal, mate." Derek whispered and Stiles turned to him showing that he understood what he was saying. The big, dangerous lion literally purred, Kira was anointing Parrish, dying to grab that huge stuffed cat. "I need you to get back to normal." 

The characteristic noise of the bones echoed again, Stiles returned to his beta form and then to human form, but one detail impossible to miss was that he no longer looked like a young man recently reached by adulthood. He looked as grown up or even older than Derek. The Sheriff handed him the blue checkered fabric from the outside table for his son to cover. "Hey," he said while everyone was still looking at him. "Good news, we finally know what I am," he laughed weirdly. "Yay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone  
> Stiles body is like Derek’s but a bit bigger. Comment on what you think about stiles transformation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe during this pandemic. Also, thank you to the people who appreciate the translating of fanfic. It takes a lot of time, but I honestly love doing it. This fanfic is a great story and I love that people are responding well positive vibes only.  
> Thank for the Kudos and leave a comment.  
> Chapter 18 Enjoy  
> Next Update: September 9, 2020

“We will have to go buy them anyway, love. At this rate, you will destroy all my shirts," Derek said, putting on one that Stiles had just taken off, to prove his point the fabrics were elastic in the arms and chest looking like a little bigger. Greater good. The jeans were erotically tight on the Alpha's thighs and the hem hit the shins. 

“My pack is terrified of me, Derek. I look like twenty-something and weigh about 264 pounds. Shopping is the last thing I have the head to think about," He rolled his eyes getting naked preparing for a bath. 

"I see that," he pointed down, "your cock also grew," Derek smirked. 

Stiles raised and lowered his arms dramatically, "You are impossible!" 

Hale approached taking his hand, placing the ring that had fallen on the floor on the left ring finger, fortunately it still fit, “They are not afraid of you, they know you would never hurt them, not even without intention, but no it is not surprising at all, okay. We’ve never heard of a were like you or that. Maybe they just need to be reminded of how much they are loved regardless of whether their Alpha is different or not and stronger than they imagined. I think maybe the news of the baby on the way may have contributed to generate insecurities.” Stiles turned the ring in a circle just on his finger and nodded at him as he touched his mate's face and asked. 

“I am what I am, nothing changes between us, does it?", Derek nodded, and Stiles dropped his hand, but the beta put his hand over his, holding it in place. 

“It makes me love you even more, my king.” Stiles used one hand to bring him closer by the neck and the other to touch his belly. 

"I love you so much," Stiles whispered before kissing Derek and picking him up and taking him to the shower without any problem. The shower had magically become tiny, but it wouldn't be a problem since they intended to stay as close as possible.

Derek's clothes were taken off before the jet of water fell on them briefly and Derek knelt on the blue floor facing the member in his hand. He couldn’t make his fingers meet anymore and definitely about four inches had been added to Stiles length at minimum. Tentatively he grabbed the member making his mouth open like never before. 

“Breathe through your nose," Stiles advised and he did. Mostly he was not able to reach, so he used his hands. The Alpha encouraged movement with his hand on his head. After a while, Stiles pulled him up by the arms and leaned him against the wall with his back to him.

He spat in his hand and moistened his already damp entrance, "Slick, mate?", At this point they were away from the water jet on the opposite side and Derek's face red as he nodded and pricked his tail for the intrusion. Stiles literally roared as he lined up and introduced only his head. 

“Jesus,” It was the only thing that Derek was able to say while feeling open. Stiles wanted more than anything to go to the end and bury himself to the balls, but he knew it would only cause pain to his mate. So, he was content with the contraction of the rings. Stiles brought Derek under the shower and the water drowned out their moans. Their skins didn't really touch the bottom below the hips, but Stiles made a point of leaving marks on his neck while filling him. 

After coming, Stiles squatted down to open Derek's pink cheeks and purred when he realized he had opened it quite tasty. He licked the pink entrance and the unmatched blend of him and the natural lubrication of his mate that his body hadn't absorbed, or the water carried with it.

Derek came with his mate's tongue fucking him slowly. The Alpha personally cleaned up any traces of the delight from his dick, before straightening up and actually doing what they were there to do. 

The beta lathered his mate's body and was mesmerized by the spines of the recorded and defined muscles. Stiles neck was hidden in Derek’s shoulders. The arms did not touch the body because the biceps did not leave, but the burn mark on his leg removed the focus of his thick thighs and majestic mouth-watering member,

The mark could only be perceived if he really paid attention and looked closely. Which was not important, no one would come so close to him like that except his husband. The skin was darker in color where the purple flames touched. They went out, dried and dressed quickly before joining the others downstairs. 

* * *

They thought that some would have left, but everyone was still there. Some talking and whispering among themselves. Others were fiddling with their cell phones. Upon realizing their presence, everyone fell silent and put the devices away.

Stiles cleared his throat. "I would like to say a few things," he held the attention of others. "When this pack started, I did not even have an Alpha form. That didn't stop me from forming a pack evolving to become a family. The detail of me being a feline, doesn't change the fact that besides your Alpha, I'm your friend, advisor, biggest supporter and father. Not being the same species does not change a thing. Nothing will ever change or lessen my feeling for you, and I’ll be dead before I hurt any of mine irresponsibly. Do not fear me or fear our enemies, anyone of them. I am the king of this den and you are royalty, my descendants.” And in the blink of an eye everyone was on top of Stiles hugging him. 

“Are you okay, son?”. Noah was the first and Derek joined them in the collective hug. 

“That was so cool, Dad," Liam said. 

“Can you change when you want to?” Boyd asked. 

"Wow, you look like a closet," Jackson blurted out. 

“Can I ride you when you change again?", Isaac said. 

"What about me, Daddy? Can I squeeze you and comb your hair?”. Kira questioned excitedly. 

"And me too?", Erica, Lydia and Malia shouted. 

"How's the leg?" Parrish asked uneasily. 

“Okay, okay, one question at a time. I'm fine and my leg looks great, which reminds me that troublemakers are in trouble," Jackson and Liam grunted. "I'm not sure, after all it was the first time," he ran a hand over Boyd’s back. "I'm not a horse, Isaac. And only Mom can ride me," everyone growled this time. “If or when it's 100% safe, you can pet me in Alpha form, but not before that." Talia was yawning. "Bedtime, folks. Alan, I don’t want to be rude, but unfortunately we still don't have enough space to accommodate everyone, so I can't offer you to stay." 

"Don't worry about it, Alpha. There will be no shortage of opportunities in the future, we are already leaving. I would like to talk more calmly later about starting specific training for your unique transformation," he and his wife headed to the exit. "Thanks for the invitation, despite the problems it was very pleasant.” Deaton said 

"I'll call you tomorrow when I can. I'm sorry again." Stiles apologized 

"Don't worry," he reaffirmed, "Good night," and after a quick hug, they got in the car and went the way they came. 

“Whittemore and Dunbar follow me, the rest are free to rest. Tomorrow we will go shopping for the New Year's trip, whoever wants to go needs to be up at 9", They had voted and for fourth teen times two they would go to Coronado. Stiles turned to Derek, "Do you need anything babe?" 

"A little lemon tea would be interesting.” He murmured slyly 

“Go to bed, I'll take to you when we are done.” Stiles says, "Don't forget the chocolate chip cookies.” Derek announced when the three were going to the back of the property. 

* * *

"Leave it to me.” Things were relatively organized, and others still needed to go back to the garage. "What happened?" Stiles asked 

"Nothing, Liam was just being a crybaby." Jackson replies 

"Shut up.” Liam snaps 

"Or what? What are you going to do? Cry until my eardrums burst?" Jackson asked 

Liam's golden eyes flashed, and Stiles growled. "Enough.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes bored. "I just told the truth and he couldn't take it." 

"Which truth?" Stiles asked 

"That you will forget us when your child is born". Liam said in a tiny voice. 

"Why would you say that Jackson?" Stiles asked 

"Because it's the truth. Now you have a real son, you don't have to playhouse with us anymore." Jackson looked at the floor. "It is the natural order of things.” He mumbled 

"No, it isn't," Stiles said firmly. "There is no distinction between my blood pups and those of the pack. If anything, you were chosen." 

"I want to see if you will keep that speech when fat cheeks smile at you. Why don't we just assume the facts and move on? We are no longer children." 

"This is not true.” Stiles tried. 

"Look around you, Stiles apart from Kira, we are nine teenagers and adults spending Christmas outside the house, and nobody even bothered to call to at least pretend to care. We are used to rejection and half love. No there’s nothing new or that I haven’t seen before. Life isn’t fair, not everyone was wanted or left as planned.” Jackson says 

"I disagree. You haven't seen everything yet. I assure you, but don't worry, I'll show you." 

"Oh yeah? What?", Jackson looked at him defiantly. 

"Unconditional fatherly love," Stiles said simply and pulled them both against his chest. They hugged him like squids. "My pup will have wonderful older siblings who will take care of him and teach him things that only siblings can teach. We, Derek and I, love you all as we already love the cookie in the oven. Everyone is on the same level and will receive the same level of affection. Dosage of love and attention that they need. Here you have the father, the mother, the uncle, the grandparents who need it, forget about those assholes who didn't know how to cultivate them. He kissed the top of their heads. "I love you, but you are grounded. Two weeks without internet and starting today you will be the pair of each other.” 

"Dad, don't ..." 

"It is not open for discussion. Now help me put these things away." They quickly stored and locked the garage. They entered and Stiles locked all doors and entrances. The two problematics went to bathe one at a time betting who would arrive first, Jackson arrived.

Stiles made tea and offered it to those who were still awake. Lydia accepted and so did Peter. The Alpha filled a cup, opened a bag of cookies on a small tray and made his way to turn off the lights behind him. 

* * *

He only climbed up when he placed the tray on the coffee table safely and kissed everyone on the forehead, including Parrish and Peter. He said his goodbye and Peter followed, but then he said goodbye when he entered and closed the sheriff's door.

Stiles passed Isaac’s room, where Talia and Malia were sleeping temporarily and kissed their foreheads after closing the window. The matriarch smiled in her sleep, making his heart warm. He would like his mother to be there. 

He made his way back to his room and the tea was no longer so hot, but Derek didn't complain. He had his notebook on his lap while waiting for Stiles so they can watch The Bird Box together again. Derek thanked him and drank the tea quickly with his eyes fixed on Netflix's newest hit.

Later, yawning, they placed the Notebook under the bed to prevent one of them from stumbling during one of the trips to the bathroom at dawn, and the dishes too. Derek lay down and Stiles hugged him after kissing him saying goodnight. The beta didn't stop moving until it literally stopped on top of his mate. 

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles asked 

"Shhhh", He briefly placed his index finger over Stiles' lips and fell asleep as if someone had pressed a button. Stiles smiled as he hugged him and fell asleep to the calming sound of the rhythmic breathing of his safe pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 19 Enjoy

Stiles woke up with Derek throwing up he got up following the sounds and crouched down beside him making circular motions on his back in support. The beta had wet eyes because of false alarms in the form of cravings. “It looks like you have to go without me." He said quietly forcing a smile before another acid wave hit him. 

"We can go another day.” Stiles says 

Derek shook his head, "We have nothing to eat and you have nothing to wear." 

"I hate shopping, but shopping with you makes shopping bearable." Stiles says 

"I know, Mate, but it is necessary, and I am not feeling ready to face lines and car trips in this heat that only tends to get worse, the sun has just risen.” Stiles helped him to his feet. 

“Another reason to go the other day, I should stay and look after you." Stiles says 

Derek splashed tap water on his face after gargling and spitting. "You won't get out of this, take your tail to the car right now, Stilinski or God help you." 

"Jesus, okay, I'm going," Stiles kissed his forehead and turned with his hands up in surrender, "Bossy," he murmured while wearing the same outfit as yesterday. 

"What did you say?", Derek asked funny. 

"I love you, I said I love you.” Stiles says 

"That's what I thought I heard, Mr." He hit his butt while pushing him out of the room, he was still wearing a Henley's wine shirt. 

* * *

"Good Morning.” He stopped at the bottom step and felt Kira's fingers press on his abdomen. 

"It looks like cement," she punched with medium force and the only thing she managed to do was end up hurting her fingers. 

"Be careful, daughter.” Stiles finished dressing and took her tiny hand kissing the joints. The fox had bright eyes. "Derek won't be going with us because of morning sickness, so I need someone to stay with him, does anyone qualify?" 

Boyd and Malia raised their hands with toast in their mouths, "Great, then, shall we?", The other teenagers lined up as Stiles had instructed a few months ago to avoid unnecessary turmoil, on the way to the garage. They hugged Derek to reassure him with their natural puppy odors and made sure he was well beyond normal for the start of an ordinary pregnancy. Talia tagged her puppy too. 

Stiles looked at Derek, “You, Mate, don't demand too much from yourself. If you want to lie down, lie down, we will bring you something easy to prepare for lunch. Whatever you want to call me," he gave him a peck, "I love you." 

He kissed the foreheads of those who would be left behind and followed the rest after leaving and closing the door behind him. "You guys with me," he pointed to the right side where Kira, Lydia and Talia were. "You guys with Jackie", pointed to Isaac, Erica and Liam. They got into Derek's Camaro because the Jeep was out of gas and Whittemore's gray-blue Porsche. 

"Hey, hon," Derek caught his eye, "What did you even intend to buy?" 

“Mm cereal?", Stiles scratched his head. 

“Here's the list, Simba. I've added some things to the back that you'll want to read on your own." The occupants of the backseats made gag sounds and his mother-in-law laughed with her hand over her mouth. 

"You like it, don't you, Lia?", He accepted the paper by putting it in the pocket of his skinny jeans. "Thank you very much, my love", He gave another peck and adjusted his chair because he could barely move his feet. "Someone also wants a kiss from Dad." 

Derek shook his head but lifted his shirt for him to kiss his belly, anyway, laughing when his husband grabbed his waist out the sports window. Stiles spread kisses everywhere. 

"Go quickly and come back, I miss you already.” Jackson honked his head and told Stiles to stop deflowering his mother in the middle of the street. "I love you," Derek leaned over to kiss him again and waved away when the car pulled away. They made the trip relatively quickly and decided to buy the groceries first, as clothes would take a little longer because they did not know how long it would take. The whole process extremely stressful for Stiles. 

* * *

They took two carts and each pair oversaw searching for such items defined by categories with agility and without delay they were passing through the automatic collector. People in the queue looked at the amount of food weird, thinking it might not be for a month, but for a year. Oh please, if that amount lasted a week, they would raise their hands in the air. 

Plenty of brown bags were squeezed into the trunk and floor of the cars. The cartons of eggs and brittle fragile things were in the laps of Talia and Isaac, who were in the passenger seat of the respective cars. They parked in the Beacon Hills Center parking lot forty-five minutes later, “For me I would buy everything at Walmart, but apparently fifteen-dollar clothes are a no-no.” Lydia guided him to the automatic doors connecting the parking lot to the first coffee shops. 

Also, other things that no one really cares about buying. They stopped before the rug, so the door stayed closed. “If you look in the mirror, dad, the man you see can't go around wearing cheap disposable Mickey T-shirts or a checkered and polyester fabrics," Stiles for the first time allowed himself to be meticulously observed. 

His shoulders had widened alarmingly and that explained why all women and some men since leaving home looked at him strangely. He was an eleven out of a ten. “But don't worry, I'll take care of it." Lydia says confidently 

"I don't use Mickey at all," he clarified. "Okay, but don't overdo it and nothing but dark tones." She nodded smiling visibly excited about the princess day, they took a few steps and the doors opened to welcome them. 

He knew he would regret having given the go-ahead, which happened exactly when he was trapped in a tiny cabin trying on a mountain of clothes. “It didn't fit, princess." He opened the door of the cubicle and left showing that if he lowered his arms it would tear. Only the girls were with him on the sofas. The boys were waiting outside, sitting on wooden benches while he was painfully tortured. Two employees looked at him without shame.

"Can you bring one, two larger numbers of this exact piece?", Lydia asked to pull her out of her private and inappropriate daydreams. 

"Yes of course.” Stiles handed over the garment he wore and one of them, an Asian woman slowly took it by pulling the fabric against her chest. "I treated three more numbers just in case." 

While they were doing this, Stiles tried on some Henley's and Erica whistled. 

“You have to take them all, Daddy." She said taking it and putting it in the bag along with two black leather jackets of different designs. The employees returned at the exact moment. 

Stiles tried on the same shirt model, but two larger numbers. "Daddy, it was perfect." Lydia said while clapping when he finished buttoning. 

"Mm _,_ I don't think clothes look like they’re for me, Lyds." He looked at himself in the mirror wearing a white dress shirt. Stiles could see her face fall in the reflection of the mirror, so he added, "But I'll take it for you, okay?" 

* * *

Lydia nodded happily, "We are going to take this and the same ones in black, navy blue, moss green, lead gray and burgundy - oh and that black leather men's belt, the pants and shorts you showed us before too." Stiles looked around after removing the piece that proved, "Where are Kira and Lia?" 

"They were here a minute ago." Erica said and Stiles was already out of the fitting rooms the next second. He took a deep breath and found Kira fascinated by someone's dog trapped at a specific point. Talia was trapped between a macaw and a guy talking too close to her ear. Stiles snarled and Talia suddenly walked away with wide eyes.

As if she had been caught with a flashlight. The man noticed her attitude, but he had not seen Stiles and did not move away. On the contrary, he came even closer saying things that contributed to taking the Alpha's patience. This guy should not be more than 35. 

* * *

Stiles pushed him away, he fell on a pile of clothes in the promotion, "Don't go near her!" Lydia was beside him in a heartbeat, "Here", he handed her the card, "Go pay for the things.” Lydia was uncertain, but she did. 

“What's your problem, man?", The stranger said and tried to take a right at him, but Stiles deflected easily and when the man lost his balance, Stiles hit his head on the pyramid bench. His nose started to bleed instantly. 

"Approach her again and I will throw a party on your behalf of your wake." Stiles threatened 

"You lunatic!", The man shouted sitting on the floor trying to stop the bleeding. The girls came back with bags and his shirt, only then did he realize he was shirtless. 

:These are my New Year's greetings," The security guards appeared, but Stiles just gestured that he was leaving. He quickly put the shirt on and picked up the bags before they were escorted out of the store.

* * *

Talia had her head down and he felt sad to have let her Alpha down. Stiles smelled angry and she thought he was targeting her. 

"I'm sorry," she said, barely audible. She was his soft spot. 

"Come here," he said softly, touching her silky black hair, he understood why she would still turn heads. But the fact that her response to the inappropriate things that bastard said to Talia making her look like a helpless child, it made him seriously angry. These children were his and no one would touch them without losing their arm for it. 

She came over and he could still smell that disgusting musk. So, he hugged her and snarled contentedly when her predominant scent neutralized and overpowered his. "I'm not mad at you, Lia. Don't worry, how about we go buy the bottoms and get out of here?", She nodded, still glued to him and by now the others had joined them.

They entered a store and Stiles picked up some random packages of underwear and socks before going to the opposite store. Where bikinis were the only product offered. So many colors, models and materials that can drive anyone crazy. “Don't you think this is too small and not at all safe?" 

Lydia held her choices, "But I want my tiny marks.” 

“Alright, buy whatever you want, I'll be there to gouge out the perverts' eyes anyway," He laughed, "I need to go to the pharmacy and I need you to really keep an eye on your grandma this time." 

Kira intertwined her fingers with it and smiled, "Leave it to me." 

"These are my girls," he said before walking away, "Behave and if someone messes with your sisters and grandma, make them swallow their testicles." 

"Yes, sir.” They responded by laughing, but they knew he was not playing. 

* * *

Stiles took the crumpled list from his pocket and headed for the hidden store upstairs. "Hello, Mr. - Welcome to Babylon, how can I help you?" 

"Hey, mmhere," he handed the paper over. 

"Milk, beans ...?", The girl asked. 

"No, no," he laughed self-consciously, "On the other side at the end." 

She turned the sheet over, "Oh yes, I can help with that." She said before she started to travel around the store and put the items on the glass counter. A large penis stuck in the material was swaying in the wind all the time causing discomfort in Stiles, so he quickly held the object to stop it. Some anal plugs, pots of lubricant, handcuffs and gags were placed on the surface. A cock ring was something that caught your eye in the window. 

"Anything else, sir?" The girl asked 

"Actually, yes, a ring, please." He says 

"How big, sir?" She asks 

"The biggest you have.” She looked at him and nodded, putting on what looked like a bracelet, “And who knows anything to relieve the burning?" 

"I have something perfect, Mr.", she put a bottle together with the other things, "This gel is pain reliever and gives a feeling of immediate relief because after a few seconds it freezes.” 

He nodded. “Great, just that.” The attendant swiped the products through the reader and the amount appeared on the computer. Stiles handed her Derek's card and paid for the products. The packaging was simple and black without delivering the type of products they were in. The Alpha sent a message to his mate asking if he had improved and how things were going. Derek responded quickly saying that everything was fine, but he truly missed him. 

He stopped by the pharmacy to get some sunscreens even though he thought they were unnecessary like lubricants. Stiles could barely contain the sound of contentment when he remembered that Derek was producing slick. He returned to find Isaac doing funny poses while wearing an orange bra over his clothes. "Orange is your color, baby.” Isaac took the bra off quickly with flushed cheeks while the others laughed at him. "Ready?" 

They passed the eating area before leaving because Stiles' stomach reminded him that he hadn't had any coffee. Some donuts to take away after eating and checking the car because the hunters were out there. They returned home where Derek, Malia and Boyd cleaned the rooms.

* * *

It several trips to unload their purchases and groceries. The pack helped to organize everything in the house. "Did you have fun?", Derek asked biting two donuts at the same time. 

"Daddy broke a guy's nose because he was hitting on grandma." Erica answered simply. Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"It wasn't really my fault." Stiles responded by carrying his bags to their room, laying them on the bed and Derek wiped his hands on his pants before checking what he had chosen. Basically, everything without print and mostly several shades of black. 

"Of course, not - what is it?", He showed a card with a handwritten number and a call me ;) 

"I have no idea, where was it?" Stiles asked 

"Together shirts.” Derek crumpled the paper harder than necessary. “Anything else you wanted to tell me?", Derek folded his arms. 

Stiles nodded sniffing the air, approached him and Derek let his arms fall to the sides. "You are just appetizing, Mate. Your smell ...", Stiles licked his neck. 

"I'm all sweaty.” Derek said 

"I know and it's not just your predominant smell, our cupcake has its own smell as well, can you tell the difference?" Stiles asked, "Yeah," Derek nodded because he had spent the morning alternating between expelling the spices from his stomach. Also, smelling a characteristic and personal smell. Stiles touched his belly carefully and ran a hand down his back past the curve of his butt and felt wetness. Stiles' eyes went red. His mate was all wet for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a comment  
> Chapter 20 Enjoy

"De-aton will arrive any moment," Derek managed to say even though he was drowned by the other's pheromones. Stiles had slipped a hand into his pants and two fingers were currently fucking him.

"He can wait," Stiles replied in a thick voice and Derek was sure his werelion was on the surface, "Introduce yourself to your Alpha, mate." Stiles says

Derek pulled away, undressing as fast as he could with his fingers moving fast. He climbed onto the bed on all fours with his tail up and his face against the mattress. Stiles came up behind him, replacing the digits with his cock several times larger without ceremony or warning. Derek bit his lips and pressed on the fabric covering the bed beneath them, his eyes were closed as he fought the groans of pain. It was as if they were putting an arm through it, Stiles howled as he introduced the entire extension with some violence and urgency.

Stiles balls was beating against Derek's skin with such force that it hurt, the Alpha kept two hands firmly on his waist to make sure the beta received everything he was willingly offering. When it seemed bearable, the knot started to form and if Derek who was not being split in half, he would say that it just happened in rituals. Apparently not, because he had a tennis ball testing his folds, because the Alpha did not stop his movements as he did in last time, he continued fucking wildly while filling him with cum.

It was really hell itself. His body contracted institutionally to keep the sperm inside while Stiles played with his tail, there was no way he could get more pregnant he wanted to say, but it would be useless. Derek came convulsed like a bitch while tears were still flowing. More violent thrusts for the time it took for the knot to come undone. Derek didn’t really see when it was over. He couldn’t know for sure if he had blacked out or slept from exhaustion.

* * *

The only thing he knew was that he felt completely open, exhausted and his ass was on fire. He woke up with Stiles purring relatively far from him, he felt no pain and bet it had been the other's doing as well as cleaning. Derek who had been well fucked and Stiles who seemed to have something in his tail. "Are you okay?" Derek nodded and tried to get closer when he got out of bed, but Stiles backed away. "Deaton is here, he wants to talk to both of us." Derek frowned, but nodded, nonetheless.

Stiles went down the stairs in the front while he dressed, and he could hear Alan greet him."Can we talk outside in private first?", Stiles requested, and Deaton just went to the farthest part of the house still in the realm of the land. It had sounded like an order, not a request. "What do you have for me?" Stiles asked

"I found a European ancestral book that, related to a case similar to yours, a distant family of werelions from Poland.”

Stiles signaled defeated, “ A Werelion have more control problems?"

“In a way, yes, a born wolf has a lifetime to connect with its inner wolf, the bitten no. The same happens to you, but with an aggravating factor that you try to tame a lion.” Deaton clarified, “Did something happen?"

“You probably know by now, but Derek is producing slick now and I lost control. We wereyou know, andhe passed out.” The shadow of the Alpha's body took on the whole figure of the emissary, he never felt so small even though he was an adult.

"I see," Alan seemed to think. “This may be happening for several reasons: your first full moon is on some nights, your mate is pregnant, your pack is in constant and eminent danger. All of this combined with the fact that you try to fight your irrational part instead of gathering yourself to it.”

"What should I do?" Stiles asked

"Train, you and your lion are one. You are a lion; you need to start thinking like that. However, as a precaution we will arrest you on the full moon, for the information I was able to collect, your weaknesses are the same as those of common wolves. However, we must not forget the detail that you are considerably stronger as well.” Stiles nodded.

"Don't blame yourself for losing control, the responsibility is not in your hands because you are still new to it." Stiles said nothing, just signaled them to go back inside and went into the kitchen. Derek had joined them, “Among the things I discovered, the reproductive system in general of the werelions was the most important. Unlike wolves, lions can form knots outside the breeding season”, Stiles and Derek looked at each other briefly, “It is optional, as they breed all year long and there are no contraceptives.”

"What?" They both asked

"I researched thoroughly, and no contraceptive method is truly effective against the reproduction of this breed. In other words, everything will depend on the recipient, everything depends on Derek's fertility."Stiles ran a hand through his dramatic hair, "So Derek will have to take something to stop him from ovulating, like birth control? Or will we have to ration sex?"

Deaton denied it. "It would be the most likely answer if Derek hadn’t been made for you. His body would eliminate any toxins or even start producing more hormones to make blockers stand out. I can only say properly after exams, but Derek," he said. he turned to Derek, "When you are consummating the marriage, do you feel your body instinctively accept reproduction?"

"Yeah," He replied blushingly, "But never before like today, there was always urgency, but not like today.”

"You two are connected, that is, his urgencies and pheromones have triggered chemical and internally physical changes in you to meet the need to produce a large pack. Lions have sex several times a day, so they usually have more than one partner. It would be at least painful for Stiles to spend a day if he wants to abstinence. The same thing for you, who with each stage of pregnancy will look for your Alpha more and more. For now, you don't have to worry about that in the coming months, which it will give me a reasonable time to try to formulate something that will prevent you from getting pregnant again days after giving birth.” Stiles' eyes went red briefly, "If you wish, of course."

"I have a question, hasn't his were already identified that I'm pregnant?" Derek asked

"Yes, he identified, probably the first one, however, this feline is even more territorial, marking you intimately is his way of making a point of showing who you belong to. Any being would be able to identify a few meters in this way."

"In short, my lion is super powerful and the only way I would not end up getting my husband pregnant continuously would be painfully not making love to him?", Deaton nodded, "How many children would we be talking about?" He asked

“It varies from person to person, but normally until the age of fifty a pregnancy is still possible, Derek is twenty-four, something around twenty-six without counting the probability of twin pregnancies or even more. The family I told you about earlier, the Alpha had seven partners and a total of 120 children.”

"Jesus.” Derek says

“Yes, there are still some details that I would like to discuss at the clinic more calmly when you go to start prenatal care. It is nothing serious, but it is still important." Deaton says

* * *

“Are we going tomorrow, if possible?" Derek asked.

"No problem, I'll be waiting for you," Deaton smiled, "Now, changing the subject, Alpha, have you decided if we're all going together or apart?"

"I don't know yet, Alan. Any suggestions?" Stiles asked

"We could rent a van, one of those comfortable, air-conditioned ones and go together." Deaton suggested

"It seems like a good idea; do you know if the rental company has such a vehicle?"

"Not without prior request, I took the liberty to request it, it would be available in up to three working days, which means that tomorrow it will already be available against payment.” Deaton explained

“Always very efficient," Deaton smiled at the compliment from his leader, "I know it's almost dinner time, but are you staying for?" Stiles asked

"I don't want to impose.” Deaton says

"Don't be silly, you are more than welcome, make yourself comfortable while I prepare something.” Deaton did as he was told and Stiles decided that he would prepare the only decent and quick thing he knew how to do, macaroni and cheese.

* * *

"Do you want help?", Derek said when he noticed his silent and hostile attitude towards him.

"You don't have to." Stiles says

"I can-" Derk started but was interrupted

"Derek, I said I don't have to, I'm able to make a pasta dish myself." He was exalted. Derek nodded and lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scream," Stiles raised his face, "I have a lot of things in my head right now, I just want to be alone for a while. Can you do this for me?", Derek wanted say it would be better if he shared with him, but he nodded nonetheless as he joined the others.

The pasta was in the oven and Stiles couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier, he was a threat to his own pack. Stiles had noticed when Derek blacked out or the painful moans that escaped. He couldn't help but notice, he fell sprawled beneath him, but Stiles didn’t stop and only realized what he had done when he came out of him and fucking pink began to trickle down his cheeks. The Alpha promised to love and protect him, and he would keep that promise even if he had to protect his mate from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a comment  
> Chapter 21 Enjoy

Derek even before opening his eyes reached for his mate and did not find him. Derek opened his eyes, lifting his neck and found that Stiles was not in the room either. The morning sickness was especially severe that morning and after expelling all food from his stomach, he went into the shower wanting to prepare for the things he would do later. He wanted to get rid of the unpleasant smell of sweat from another hot night on the West Coast form the country.

He wore the first shirt that he found coincidentally the same one that Stiles had worn the day before. He took the collar and brought it to his nose, took a deep breath of the unique scent of his mate before getting dressed again. He went down to find that everyone was awake cleaning and drinking coffee. Stiles had gone for a quick run with a promise not to be long, in fact it didn't take long.

Derek was eating Jackson's fruit salad when he returned sweaty and much more attractive than anyone should look after running 20km. The Alpha kissed the damp hair of the beta and took a bite of an apple of those very beautiful, red and appetizing adornments in the fruit bowl. Derek's helpful body quickly responded to the sight a few meters away. Stiles was preparing for another bite when he suddenly stopped clearly sniffing the air, his eyes met Derek's for milliseconds before he swerved.

* * *

He forgot the fruit and practically left running saying he would take a quick shower. Derek did a little time like someone who wanted nothing and followed him. He entered the slightly messy room, found Stiles drying himself and he who basically needed to be dried. Derek approached him, hugging him from behind and caused something totally unexpected and discouraging, Stiles stiffened over his touch. "Hey, what's up?", He broke away.

"Nothing", he continued to do what he did. "I just don't want to keep Deaton waiting," Stiles tied the shoelaces, "Are you ready?" He asked

"Mm ... Yeah.” Derek nodded sonorously still without reaction; he didn't know exactly what to think now. They had been together for a few months and even then, until then, Stiles couldn't take his hands off him and now he subtly rejected him.

"Great, so let's go." He gestured to the door and Derek headed for the corridor that led up to the stairs. Stiles followed him, keeping two steps away. "We are going to Deaton and you already know how to proceed, I have anything with my cell phone."

* * *

"Yes sir.”They responded in unison. Stiles nodded, opened the door for Derek to pass and Lydia accompanied them. Once inside the Camaro Stiles opened the windows. He started the car with Derek in the passenger and Lydia in the backseats. The short way was relatively quiet without considering Lydia's requests to go to such a place, buy such a thing and so on.

"We'll pass by on the way back, daughter," Stiles said simply smiling sideways.

"Can I have one of those milkshakes with pink unicorn churros?", Lydia asked. Anyone who saw the ice princess, as she was nicknamed among the students at school acting in that childish way,they would doubt her eyes. "What about mom and pup, purple unicorn?"

Stiles looked briefly at Derek, who was already looking at him. "Of course, baby". He looked at the redhead in the rearview mirror. She looked so much younger as she clapped her hands and looked out the window again. He parked at the back of the clinic. Stiles jumped out the car and again he opened the door for the for them. They were met by the smiling emissary. Lydia was directed to the waiting room where she was more than happy to organize the canine clients' papers to pass the time.

* * *

Derek's pressure, weight and heart were checked as the costume required. "Well, before we start, I must make it clear that the physical exam is extremely important.” Deaton says, they sat in front of the vet. “It is quite intimate.”

"Intimate how much?", Stiles demanded.

“Checking the conditions of the reproductive and perineum canal are essential.” Deaton explained

Stiles tensed his jaw. "Okay, but I'll be here the whole time."

"Yes, of course. I didn't think it would be any other way.” he gestured to Derek, “Shall we go?" Derek stood up, “Take off your clothes and put on this disposable apron." The beta looked at his Alpha and went to the bathroom when he nodded briefly. “Put your legs here," Derek obeyed, putting his feet apart and up, leaving his entry on display on the gynecological stretcher. Deaton wore gloves and pulled the light closer. He touched and commented, "Satisfactory amount of slick", he noted on the record and Stiles moistened his lips.

“Swelling at first glance.” Deaton reached for the disposable speculum used in a Pap smear. “I need you to relax, Derek", introduced and expanded enough for the channel to show. “Some routine abrasions expected given the continued sexual activity.” He wrote down a few more things. He opened the objective even more tentatively and made more notes. “Everything in order, now, let's go to the blood collection, yes?” Derek lowered his legs and his face was red because it had been so much more than he thought Deaton would ever see. The emissary threw away the gloves and the speculum into the separate trash.

Blood samples were collected and properly discarded. They went for the ultrasound. "The management of a lioness is 15 weeks and normally 2 to 3 cubs are born from this endeavor, for a wolf the gestation lasts only 8.5 weeks and is possible that 7 to 14 pups will be born. Yet, in lycanthropes the estimate drops to 2 to 7 puppies per heat.” Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat like crazy while they were intertwined with their fingers staring at the blue screen. Deaton pressed a few buttons and babies appeared on the monitor, three babies“Congratulations, Alpha, Derek. You are expecting 3 healthy 7-week-old puppies.”

Stiles gasped before smiling like an idiot and kissing Derek's entire face saying thanks continuously. "Thank you", he held his face and kissed him several times, "Thank you, my love.” Derek's eyes were wet, but the smile reached his eyes. Stiles even hugged Deaton at the moment of euphoria. He kissed his mate’s belly without caring about the gel.

* * *

"I know this is a special moment, but we still have to talk about how they will be delivered." Alan handed a paper towel to Derek to clean his belly. "You can get dressed.” Derek went to the bathroom and returned dressed after stuffing his apron into the trash. "As you already know, Derek doesn't have a natural outlet ... yet." Deaton says

"Still?" Stiles asked 

“Yes, at some point during pregnancy a channel will open between the scrotum, anus andbe located in the perineum.”

Derek leaned his back on the chair, "This doesn't seem like a painless experience."

"On the contrary, Derek. From what I researched the passage will start to open gradually causing something like a persistent itch." Deaton says

“And what? Will it close later or will I become a hermaphrodite?" Derek asks

"Understand Derek, it is safe to say that this will not be your only pregnancy. Slit is a way for your body to adapt, can you think if you had to give birth by the other and only viable option? Via anal?" Deaton asked

"Cesaria would be an option.” Derek asked

"Yes, but opening a deep cut in the same place every four months? You know that fire or birthmarks don't go out." Deaton says

"So it won't close?", Stiles asked interested.

"No, at first I thought this was the miraculously simple answer to the probable overpopulation, but considering that babies will pass through the path, nothing prevents it from taking sperm to the uterus as well, but maybe it still can be, but the answer it is a little more complex than "use the hole on the side.” Stiles laughed. “I am sorry for the indiscretion." Deaton says

"Are you trying to say that ..." Stiles asked slowly

"The new entry has nerve endings making both pain and pleasure possible. Penetration for the first time would be like losing vaginal virginity according to reports." Deaton explains

Stiles cleared his throat, "Okay, any recommendations out ... Is that it?"

"Not really, pregnancy is relatively easier and does not require medication and nothing but monitoring for risk of prematurity. The mother needs to avoid things that affect the were babies, other than that, go on with life normally with the greatest normality that a pregnant three can do it.”

"Three," Stiles whispered and touched the small belly.

"Soon the belly will be noticeable, only 8 weeks to go.” Deaton added.

"We are so late," he commented. "We can go?"

"Yes, of course, but I need them to come back once a week for follow-up. And again, congratulations." Deaton says

"Thank you,"Derek who answered and hugged him quickly to say goodbye.

* * *

Lydia had organized almost all of the papers into spreadsheets not easily deleted on the computer. She screamed, jumping up to find the verdict, planning the clothes she would buy as soon as she got home. They said goodbye to Deaton again and went towards the diner that sold the milkshake that Lydia and now Derek, were dying for.

They asked and Stiles just had an orange juice while they were stuffed with candy. Stiles wanted to kiss every corner of Derek and show him how grateful and happy he was. The gift he had given him and the pack, but Stiles couldn't. So, he was content to drink his slightly bitter and unsweetened juice while trying to get rid of the vivid memory of the sweet taste his mate had. Derek deserved the best and he unfortunately couldn't offer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a comment  
> Chapter 22 Enjoy  
> 

The news of the babies was more than well received by the pack, in addition to bringing joy without measure. It had even brought them even closer, well that statement was only half correct because Stiles was increasingly distant. In the beginning, Derek just assimilated that he would need time to digest and measure the 180 ° turn that their lives had taken. Derek knew he was happy for the babies; you couldn't miss the pride on Stiles face.

As well, I couldn't help noticing that when we lied down together, Stiles touched him which became something rare, he touched his arms briefly avoiding any movement or location. That would lead them to anything more than just sharing the neutral bed. Derek instinctively looked for him while he slept, since he knew better than doing it awake. For that reason, they no longer slept alone. One of their children was among them about the excuse that he wanted to create an individual connection with each member. Derek knew it was small talk but accepted because it was so, or Stiles would not sleep there anymore.

On the third night, Derek was fed up and was going to address the big elephant in the room he had been ignoring. He told Liam, who was scheduled to sleep with them, that they would need to talk privately, if all went well, all night. Derek had already put some creams on his body because his belly grew alarmingly fast and he feared scary stretch marks as much as he feared shapeshifter monsters. The bedroom door was closed, but Derek could make out the other's looks towards him, as if waiting for salvation to enter on the white horse while he massaged his mate's swollen feet.

* * *

Tomorrow they would hit the road and Derek had decided that they would solve this today. "Do you need anything else?", Stiles asked as he entered the bathroom and washed his hands. He returned and Derek shook his head in response. Stiles sat with his back to him and facing the entrance clearly waiting for his puppy Liam.He wasted no time and started kissing Stiles neck while touching his chest from behind between his arms. Derek was feeling his way up to his hip when Stiles was suddenly on his feet, grabbing his pillow. "I'm going to sleep in the room.” And he left leaving Derek with his mouth open in disbelief. The beta threw itself to the side dramatically crying because it never thought it could happen.

Stiles seemed so in love with him, maybe what they said about mates was fake, amplified and exaggerated or maybe, it was just so real on the other hand. He fell asleep because of his burning eyes and woke up determined to do something to show Stiles that he couldn't just have him when he wanted to and then immediately ignore him. Derek thought a little more during the disastrous coffee where tension dominated the place while the others alternated their attention to watch them and understand what had made Stiles sleep on the floor instead of a soft mattress and a full matte of love to give.

The drive to the car rental company was stressfully quiet to say the least, Isaac, Jackson and Liam usually kept arguing and finding a way to offend each other. Making a lot of noise while doing so, and at that very moment they could only hear their breaths. They can feel the materialized fear that, the family they had and never before her they had their days numbered. Talia was the most reclusive of what she has been since she arrived, but that did not mean that she was not watching and that she did not realize that Derek dodged the Alpha's good morning kiss without making a fuss about it.

She was worried, very worried. Puppies were supposed to bring their parents closer and not push them away. A pregnant wolf was the most precious asset of its Alpha, more valuable than the most valuable stone in the world and this was not right."Good morning, welcome to Rent-A-Car, my name is Adam, what can I be useful for?", A young employee, probably a newly promoted intern, introduced himself.

* * *

Derek used his best smile when greeting him after noticing that he was interested to him. The smell and nervousness delivered him. “Good morning, Adam. We are here to get a reservation." Adam gasped and coughed to disguise it, "C – Sure, come with me, please." Adam escorted him to a counter with a large screen computer. "In whose name is the reservation?" He asked, "Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” The poor guy looked at him with his hands floating on the keyboard. "M, i, e, c, z, y, s, (...) Here, by the way," offered the new Stiles driver's license.

It was surprising work done by the Sheriff. Stiles watched the whole interaction from a few meters away with a tight jaw, fixed eyes and attentive ears. The salesman was flushed with the attention received by such a man and Stiles was losing the little patience he had quickly like water going through the sieve. It turns out, Derek hadn't finished the ridiculous game, no, sir.

Jackson and Liam were responsible for the Van and after much insistence they stopped at the same diner days before. As the puppies wanted to try the milkshake that Lydia was had. She rubbed it in their faces to have made it. Stiles didn't even ask for juice this time his nails were too busy stuck in his palms. To prevent him from destroying the waitress who blatantly hit on her husband right in his face.

Worse of all, Derek was giving no fucks about his feelings. Smiling and returning the compliments, literally nudging the lion with a short stick.The betas were unaware of the mass murder that was about to take place. The puppies were focused on getting cavities as sympathy for the new year. Isaac raised his head, sniffing the air, "Is that blood?" He asked

"Yeah, but don't worry. I just miscalculated and ended up cutting myself," Stiles took some napkins and wiped his hand before showing that the wounds were 98% healed and would soon be gone.” Stiles said

"Okay, be careful, Dad," he advised and sucked the condiment out of the glass again.

"I need to go somewhere, Isaac, go back with your mother." He got up leaving without looking back leaving the Camaro keys on the red table.

* * *

He entered the forest far from where he was originally. Stiles ran until he was sure he would not be exposed and transformed into his beta form. When someone passed through that stretch, they would think that a hurricane had passed through there before. Stiles threw punches on rocks and trees; you could only hear bones breaking again and again before breaking the stone. They were right, "Soft water on hard rock beats until it sticks", can you then imagine what he could do?

It was already dark, and Derek was worried, where would he have gone? He heard a murmur downstairs and then Stiles entered the room. He headed straight for the bathroom and locking himself there for several minutes. He went out and opened the closet door, put on the first clothes he found, pulled out a bag and nimbly put his things inside. "What are you doing?" Derek asked

"I talked to Deaton and he allowed me to sleep at the clinic." He took his clothes off the hangers, "It's the best thing to do." Stiles says

"Best for whom?", He didn't answer, so Derek pulled the handle of the bag and threw it against the wall, spreading everything inside. "Better for whom ?!", he shouted.

"For our children.” Stiles shouted back

"How would their father run away would be better than staying with them?", He was indignant.

"They will be safe.” Stiles said angrily

"Safe from whom?" Derek asks

"Of me!.” Stiles looked at him but took a deep breath. "I will still be around, and I will not shirk my responsibilities either with my children or their mother."

Derek laughed without humor. “Their mother used to be your mate and now I'm just their mother", the beta attacked him blinded by anger, "I am not a surrogate or farrowing chicken, I am your husband. Bastard!.” Derek didn't realize it was transformed until vertical red streaks appeared on the Alpha's face, the work of his claws.

Stiles raised his arms only to receive the fury, "I don't expect you to understand now, but maybe one day you will understand."

"Understanding that you are a coward running away when things got ugly? I hate you!", Stiles stared at him, "Get out of here, go away, run off!", Derek pushed him away and Stiles nodded. Picking up things from the floor again and left after putting the bag on his shoulder. The moment the Alpha disappeared from his sight, Derek fell to the floor weeping painfully and was hugged by his children while sonically pleading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a comment  
> Chapter 23 Enjoy  
> Next Update: December 16, 2020

Stiles did not sleep a wink the night before because what Derek had said was repeated over and over in his head. He never felt so desolate and out of his mind. Knowing that his mate was barely making him uncomfortable to levels unimaginable on his own. Knowing that he was the reason made his heart squeeze. He had exchanged a few messages later with Peter looking for information about his mate and in a dry and rude way, the man told him that nothing had happened to the pups. 

But that Derek seemed to have been hit by a bus a few times.He selfishly sought relief and received exactly what came on horseback, the bill and the interest for his failed attempts at actions he thought were the right ones to do. Even if he didn't feel that way. It was better for Stiles to suffer from a broken heart than some irreversible departure that they could not survive. The plan was simple, but by no means painless. 

He was not naive enough to think that every fiber of his being would not beg for Derek. Stiles planned to control himself and then return to his family. Counting on the fact that it would be a matter of time. Little did he know that time had nothing to do with the subject, but rather, the anchor that kept him sane.The anchor served to prevent the boat from being carried by the waves aimlessly, and without Derek, Stiles was just hoisting sails heading for the whirlwind at the core of this unknown sea.

It was not cleared and impossible to tame. Without Derek, Stiles would not only deal with the losses of those he loved, but his own. His lion came to the surface several times during that night. Alternating in demanding that he finish off those who dared to desire his mate and that he can take care of him. If the Alpha paid attention, I could have sworn I could hear his crying in the distance, maybe it was just his conscience playing tricks.

* * *

Derek far from there wasn't any better, he felt like the air didn't have enough oxygen while his head and heart ached. It was just him and Peter in the den, the eldest staring at him blankly after he told everything that had happened.

"And will you just let him go?" Peter asked

"What do you want me to do, Peter? Keep him here?" Derek questioned

"If necessary, yes.” Peter says

"I cannot force him to stay or to love me.” Derek says

Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously missing? Forcing him to love you? Don't be ridiculous, nephew." Peter met his eyes, “There is hardly anyone in the world who loves you as much as he loves you. Hell, there is hardly anyone who loves someone else as much as he loves you."

"Nice way to show all this love.” Derek says

"Yes, he is at least being dramatic. Moving away from you will not do you any good, on the contrary, he puts a target in your tail,the helpless and unprotected pregnant Alpha's mate.”

"I can take care of myself.” Derek says

"I don't doubt that, so I ask you what you will do about it. The connection between mates is a connection like any other, if the thread gets tangled it will only be a matter of time before it breaks. Being mattes would only make the experience hurt even more”, he got up from the bed where he sat,“Stiles is the Alpha and commands all of us, but do you know who indirectly rules the Alpha, nephew? His partner.” Peter explains

"What - what are you trying to say?" Derek asks

"He is trying to protect us from himself, I suppose from his irrational side. Nonsense, I tell you", Peter collected some broken things that Derek destroyed in the moment of anger. "You are the only person who has real access to Stiles, both he and his werelion. If Stiles is not being rational, do not waste time with the peasant, appeal to the king directly, Your Majesty." Peter smiled when he realized that Derek had understood what he meant. "Stiles will go if you want and will stay if you order, Derek", and carrying some things on his arm before he left added. "We will be leaving in two hours, bring our Alpha home." Peter said

* * *

Stiles was at least surprised when his name appeared on the cell phone screen, he answered, and Derek said that they needed to talk. Derek will wait for him for twenty minutes. He hung up without giving Stiles a chance to reply and in the next second Stiles was going to meet him. He was there in ten minutes and it was not much more than nine a.m. His senses made it clear that only his mate was there when he entered and followed him to his room. Obviously, Derek knew of his presence, but even so, he kept looking out the window that he often went in to ask the hyperactive rickety teenager for help. "You are early.”

"Yeah.” Stiles says

Derek turned to him, signaling, "You said you were trying to protect me, I think I have a right to know what you mean."

"I don't trust myself and after the latest events or you." Stiles said simply.

"You do not trust me?" Derek asks

Stiles tensed his face, "You know how hard it is being to control my lion and yet, you flirted with those people testing me and putting everyone at risk on a whim."

"Wanting to feel a little better about myself when desired by others, since I was being rejected daily by you was my heinous crime? So, I accept my sentence." Derek says

The Alpha's eyes turned red as he approached him, "Your sentence will be to have their blood will be on your hands because I will finish them off, Derek. You are mine and anyone who dares to look in your direction will beg for death to seek them before I do.I will always reach them.” Stiles says

“Since I wasn’t good enough, but please, Alpha, don’t step on my feelings like you are doing. You’ve been ignoring my needs and opinions on issues that involve me. As I said before, leave me free to find an Alpha who loves me as I love you and then one day, I can love him too”, Stiles was roaring in beta form right next to his face, they were against the closed window and curtains ajar.

“Finally, allow me to be found by someone who asks me if I want to be protected, because Alpha, all the things I feel for you, none of them is fear." The beta's ear was ringing because of the angry sound's millimeters away, but he didn’t look away even as Stiles’s claws cut through the masonry beside him. Stiles was vivid, anger came in powerful waves traveling through his body.

"But if you decide to see that the heads of the pack should think together, conquer and fight together. If by the slightest chance you still see in me the mate who so often called his name in pure delight and devotion. If you still believe in the veracity of mark you left on my neck,” Derek opened the robe and let it fall revealing his glossy body smooth with macadamia oil, “So restore your claim over your mate, Alpha." Derek finishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I just finished the semester. Still looking for a job though and I hope I get one soon because my books for next semester are 500 dollars pray for me and more updates coming on we are far from finished people.  
> Thank you for the kudos and leave a comment  
> Chapter 24 Enjoy  
> Next Update: January 18, 2021

The Alpha roared at his suggestion of looking for another super alpha because he didn't think he was good enough. Didn't Derek know that those marks that they carried for each other would fade when they did it the first time? Only the viability of someone touching him as he loved to touch or the possibility that his mate loved someone else. This made Stiles skin twitch and anger nearly blinded him. 

However, the fury was quickly replaced by the fear that he would find someone like that. Someone who could touch Derek without hurting him. Someone who could provide for him and his pups how it had to be. Someone who would protect and satisfy him as he was laden with rights demanded. It was no secret for the Alpha that he was so lucky among so many other preferable scenarios, Derek had been made for him, just for him who had so many flaws. 

_Stiles head_ _between him and his irrational side._

 _In his mind as Derek spoke, Stiles was in the center of a huge white, empty room, listening to his voice echo through the space as he faced a huge majestic lion. The animal looked him in the eye showing superiority_ _._ _B_ _oth were of the same height and had no subordination._

* * *

Stiles and the lion had different methods in mind for what they both would like to do. Their irrational side would really like to make Derek submit to him and take him stronger than the last time because he disrespected his claim about him. Not caring if he hurt him on the way, after all, he was the Alpha, and the job of an Alpha mate was to gladly accept whatever the Alpha was offering. Stiles, on the other hand, wanted to touch that shiny skin and show him that his cry did not need to be reaffirmed. 

His word was one, Derek was his and nobody or nothing would change that statement. Controlling the beast was considerably more difficult because today was the night of the full moon. Even though it was many hours before the moonlight became remarkable, its power already influenced it, giving even more strength to the wild animal. 

Derek ran the tip of his nose over Stiles neck, "I trust you.” 

_Stiles head between him and his irrational side._

_T_ _he lion roared menacingly at him trying to take complete control by making Stiles' hair swing and his ears squeak._

"Do you trust me?", Derek asked even lower. 

"Before Mother Nature and the natural satellite, remember?" Stiles asked 

* * *

_Stiles head between him and his irrational side._

_The lion tensed its paws to advance on it while snarling showing its long fangs and dangerous dental arch_ _._ _Stiles threw its hands to the sides and its claws appeared_ _dramatically;_ _Stiles_ _features changed to_ _beta form._ _Stiles_ _eyes went red and he took a few deep breaths before he roared so hard that the walls of the place shook_ _. T_ _he lights_ _flickered_ _and the lion saluted his head in salute._

* * *

Instantly Stiles returned to normal before the eyes of his mate who looked at him hopefully, "Yeah.” The Alpha picked him up and placed him on the bed. Kissing him as he ran his hand over his soft receptive body. “You are mine, Derek.” Alternating between the even more sensitive perineum and the slick wet entrance, Stiles sucked. He sucked and licked with possessiveness and a certain urgency. 

Two fingers entered without encountering resistance as the Alpha sucked the beta balls lying between his legs. Then four fingers danced inside him, but purposefully avoided his prostate. It made Derek beg. Stiles straightened up enough to open his pants and release his cock. He lubricated the member with his own slick and slowly introduced himself halfway. “Even making love to you because you're mine, Derek. Only mine and no one else’s." Derek pleaded his name as he thrusted up hard enough to make sure he remembered the next day.

"My mate, say it" Stiles said 

"Yours, Alpha.” Derek moaned 

"Again,” Stiles bit his nipples. 

"Y – I, Alpha.” Derek stuttered 

"Who can want you, touch you, kiss you? Who's the only one who can fuck you?" Stiles asked seriously 

"You, Alpha.” Stiles raised his head so that he could see the stick entering him. Derek with his hands holding his legs up, squirmed because Stiles was also masturbating him. 

"I will give you my last name and everyone will know who you belong to outside the supernatural world. Because in our world everyone will be able to smell my smell impregnated in you", he released his head because he knew that Derek was close. Stiles Intensified his hand movements and hip movements while biting the growing dark nipples. 

He watched his mate convulse in pleasure beneath him with wet eyes with a single tear streaming down. The orgasm had been severe and bordering on excess. Derek had gone to heaven and returned. Stiles thrusted in and out a few more times before standing up and cumming all over his body marking his territory. The Alpha lay down beside him with the tip of his nose glued.

* * *

Derek put his hand on his belly and smiled, "We woke them up." 

Stiles rubbed Derek's bully as well , "I can't feel it.” 

"The movements are still very subtle.” Derek says 

"Or they are upset with Dad." Stiles says 

"Perhaps.” Derek responds 

Stiles looked him in the eye, “I'm sorry for not talking to you before and trying to resolve the problem peacefully. Getting away was not the right thing to do." 

"I'm sorry for giving a shit about those people, it was a childish thing to do." Derek confessed 

The Alpha kissed him briefly, "God, I missed you so much.” 

"We are idiots.” Derek says with a chuckle 

"We are” Stiles says 

"No more dramas for the duration of this pregnancy, please." Derek says 

"I'm going to try," Stiles smiled when Derek rolled his eyes. "I love you.” 

"I love you too.” Stiles kissed him then. 

"Where are the others?" He asked 

"At the loft waiting for us.” He says 

"Oh! The trip, I had forgotten.” Stiles says 

* * *

"I'm all sticky," he grimaced, "Can you control yourself now?" He asked suddenly. 

"Yeah", his eyes went red briefly, "We should take a shower or something.” 

Derek grunted. "I don't think I can stand up now, you fucked the life out of me. Give me a minute or better a month." 

Stiles touched his face. "You are complaining too much for having begged me to move faster." 

“I said that I am dead, not sorry.” Derek says 

"Good to know.” Stiles replies 

"Because?" 

"Because I marked you on the outside, it still lacks on the inside.” Derek moistened his lips. 

“And how do you intend to do that?" Derek asked 

"Making us even more delayed as long as my knot is tied inside you." Stiles says confidently 

"What, not even a wash or a banana break?" Derek asked 

"Turn that ass over here, baby.” Stiles says lustfully 

* * *

Derek obeyed by prancing his ass, "Open it for me”. Derek did and Stiles only penetrated the head using the rings until Derek pushed himself back him against swallowing the entire length. "Der–", Stiles started, but was interrupted. 

"Don't you dare say it will hurt the babies, I already checked with Deaton and it is not a possibility. The path to my uterus is longer than that of a woman and no matter how long your cock is, it would not get there. Even if arrived, they would just think it was one of those hyperactive visits.” Stiles laughed against his neck and only their moans and the sound of their skins slapping against each other sounded in the house. 

"You will go from here to Coronado full of cum, we will put some of those plugs to good use.” Stiles says 

"Yeah," he mumbled with his mouth open in the shape of O. Derek screamed his name and Stiles smiled again, this trip would be interesting to say the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 Enjoy  
> Next Update March 5, 2021  
> Thank for the kudos and comments

The betas chewed their nails anxiously as they paced up and down in worry. The previous night had been troubled, as the matriarch's feelings had infected everyone close enough to feel the black cloud over their heads. The bad feeling in their stomachs did not pass until Stiles jumped out of the silver car. Opening the door for Derek like a real gentleman . The uber  driver tried to open the trunk and the duffel was placed close to the pregnant male’s  feet wearing Stiles  clothes . Stiles thanked the service and the driver wished them a good trip, smiling kindly.

Stiles took the green backpack and intertwined his fingers with Derek’s before walking towards his pack .  Peter and the sheriff were shoulders together because they couldn't demonstrate their involvement yet . I t didn't mean that Noah would be further away than necessary. Peter smells the air and with a sarcastic smile he speaks. "I see that you understand each other, I'm happy, but nothing justifies why bathing did not seem viable to your eyes . C onsidering that we will spend a few hours in a motorized oven full of shapeshifters with a keen sense of smell .”  They waited outside the van parked in front of the complex where Derek kept his loft. Derek was half a dozen shades of pink. 

* * *

"Now we can go, I am wishing for  the  beach and shrimp like a crazy man .” Peter says 

"Yeah ”,  Stiles grabbed Derek, resting his free hand on his stomach. "Wishing is it? Mm .”

"Don't worry about it, there are no little brothers on the way ... yet .” Peter  says 

"There will never be little brothers ev er", Noah intervened quickly, "Stiles was a full plate and if life is fair and karma something real, my grandchildren will be too. Someone  must charge for the nights I spent awake because my teenage son had given  no fucks for curfew . Also,  let's not forget about white hair is out of season."

"I don't know what you're talking about .  Pops, but my pups wil l look like their  mother, I can already see adorable chubby babies with green eyes." Stiles says lovely 

" So, go and prepare all the available dishes because Derek was hyperactive and had a habit of simply disappearing during hide-and-seek.  I got tired of being threatened to have my  toenails r ipped off because he was small enough to  hide anywhere for hours . W hich meant hours of despair because he hadn’t developed his own personal odor yet, so he smelled just like the whole family making it impossible to find him . U ntil he ran out hitting the tree and shouting victory. Imagine being ten years old and your alpha for a  moment  wanted  to cut your throat .  It can be quite scary, go for me .” Talia says 

Talia laughed, "Something that tells me that someone isn't sorry at all." Stiles commented when placing the duffel with the others in the corner of the car. Parrish handed him the key, "All  ready.” Stiles says,  " Tu-tu ", Kira made the train sound in the background and everyone stared at her before laughing.

* * *

They immediately entered sitting on the beige reclining chairs, the van was  expressive. The van had  a minibar attached and powerful air conditioning. Derek went ahead with Stiles while  Peter and Noah  would prefer to stay in the background . T he rest dispersed between the seats, Liam had his feet up and Lydia was watching something on her iPad. Beacon Hills was between Roseville and Folsom, so it would take over 6 hours to  get to  Cabrillo Beach. 

Driving on average because of the radars . T he first stop was at Lincoln Village because Derek  said he was  about to  burst . N o one really want ed to have to explain to the dealership why the rental car had been dipped in urine .  Fifteen minutes ,  several snacks and a crate of water bottles later, they returned to the road after filling up just in case. Derek kept moving in the seat and adjusting the belt attached to his body, marking the volume of it for his belly. 

* * *

There was no chance of going unnoticed now .  Stiles swore that he had grown considerably since the last time he saw his stomach. W hile he massaged his sperm to the full extent a few hours earlier. They hoped baggy clothes would do the trick . T hey would be taken off as another one of those unusual cases of "male pregnancy ”. It  went viral in seconds in  was in  the mouth  of  closed-minded people . W hen in fact it was just a trans man generating a life. Stiles basically expected people to take care of their own affairs and let him take care of his own.

Derek connected his cell phone to the mp3 player, but he wouldn't let any music play for more than a few seconds, skipping tracks on Spotify nonstop. "Is there a problem, love?"

"I can't find a song .”  He was squeezing the screen harder than necessary.

"How about you look up the name?" Stiles asked 

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't know the name? Or am I too stupid to even think about it?" Derek snapped 

Stiles  didn't expect the outburst , "Okay, you're not stupid and I'm sorry f or asking, I think .” Stiles  looked at him briefly and returned to concentrating on the road.

Hearing sniffles made him look again, Derek cried with his forefinger on the tip of his nose as a flawed method to stop tears. "I'm sorry, you're just trying to help, but the heat is making me angry . ” he raised his arms for Stiles to see the huge sweat mark, "My eyes are burning because the sweat is running dow n in them. T hat damn air conditioning is  useless, and neither is the window helping .  I need to pee again, but the trip must have been delayed a few hours because of the several  stop which are my fault . I suck, you should have left me at home .” Derek said  tiredly

No matter how much time passed, Stiles wouldn't get used to the mood swings . Going  from excited to angry and  angry to sad in mere seconds. "How about we do it this way, we stop here", he maneuvered to the right where a  shell hotel  was in the middle of nowhere. “Y ou use the bathroom and I buy ice cream? And when we get to the destination I  will I prepare a very refreshing bathtub?"

"Neapolitan?" Derek asked hopeful

"Neapolitan .”  Derek smiled before wiping his face with the collar and getting out of the van . Stiles gestured for Malia to go with him while he went into the small store . Stiles  bought all the available ice cream, luckily Neapolitan was among them. A gain, a few minutes later they were back on the road .  Derek shirtless and the fabric over his belly while using  it as a tray for the ice cream . He  ate enjoying the flavor and the breeze against his body. 

* * *

The Alpha was determined to face the path and think of cute kittens being crushed by boots because his mate's breasts were  bigger . H e swore he was looking directly at him. That was neither the place nor the time to head into an intimate conversation with those two bad boys, so cute kittens and boots did.

When they finally arrived  quickly, they found Peter's property and it was obviously not just any little house by the sea. There weren't many people on the beach .  Stiles imagined they were asleep as they would spend the night awake celebrating the arrival of the new year.  The bathtub was postponed as soon as the sea seemed like a more suitable . 

T hey just stepped on the property and already came back because the girls wanted to debut their bikinis . O f course, give some white threads and w inks to their Alpha. The pieces chosen by them were almost inappropriate .  Lydia was the worst of all a p ink bikini the size of Stiles' patience .

It was  tiny, but as much as he wanted to cover them from head to  toe, h e didn't . A fter all, there was nothing wrong as much as he wanted to justify his discomfort in seeing his daughters showing  off their  body that way. But if he didn't approve, it was his problem. Kira was adorable with her unicorn May .  Tali a surprisingly elegant with her burgundy. 

The boys wore shorts only, except Derek and Stiles obviously. The Alpha wanted to give psychological and moral support, but it didn't last long . A t least until the wet tissue stuck to his body. While they were there, people started showing up and it wasn't long before Stiles was noticed by them. Some tried to disguise it while playing volleyball, but the amount of wrong passes because someone was staring at them made it right in the face.

* * *

"God  damnit, you're big," a woman with wet hair and an orange swimsuit spoke. "Do you want to play? Wit h you on my team, no ball will pass the net." Stiles looked over to where Derek was having fun in the water with his kids.

"Sure, why not?" Stiles said 

"I'm Janet," she offered, smiling.

"Steve .”  Stiles scratched his stubble, which was much longer than two days without shaving should be. His hair grew uncontrollably, another point for the king of the jungle team.

* * *

They walked over to where a group was and  soon, they were introduced .  Peter was in the background sitting on the rocks talking to his boyfriend. The match was easy, Stiles could reach the net just by stretching his arms . B ut even so he let some pass through the spirit of competitiveness. 

Women purposefully bumped into him consecutively while ignoring the other participants. They were playing excitedly when the men from the rival team and even the same team stopped suddenly. Stiles followed the look and they drooled for Lydia, Malia, Erica and Kira who came out laughing from the sea. They talked and agreed among themselves who would stay with whom, however they were awakened in the game when the ball hit the head of one and the face of another. "Our poin t.”  Stiles turned to Janet who answered his  high-five .

"That redhead ...", Caleb murmured touching his head. "They are coming here .”

"I wouldn't think of that, buddy .” Stiles said 

"Why is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Something like that .”  Stiles replies 

"Okay, so the blonde .”

"No". Caleb frowned.

"The brown one?", Stiles shook his head, "The hentai doll?"

" Nope.”

"Why are you listening to him anyway, man? He's not their father." Oliver said smiling as the girls approached. "And you can't be with them all at the same time."

"Daddy, Kira was swimming and swore that something had touched her leg, you needed to see it," Lydia said laughing while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ai-ai something touched my foot, something touched my foot", Malia imitated exaggeratedly. "Something touched my leg!"

Kira made a lovely beak and her hair parted in the middle with two s crunchies added even more cuteness to the ensemble.

"Hey, don't make fun of her, come here, baby .”  Kira threw herself into his arms. “ Foxies don't trust water .” 

"Dad, can we order Taco Bell? I'm starving." Reyes asked, frowning at the guys. "Tacos, lots of tacos, tacos for days .” 

"Yeah, but shower first." Stiles says 

"Whoever arrives last is the priest's wife", they ran towards the house, where there was a shower outside. Stiles realized that Derek was nowhere to be seen and when he felt the Alpha's despair, Isaac informed him that Derek had entered. Stiles offered to go after him, but not before turning to the men who had their mouths open. "Stay away from my girls .”  And left.

* * *

Finding him was not a problem, as Derek was in the room designated as theirs. Closing the door behind him as he entered, Stiles found his mate aggressively taking things out of his backpack, "I'm glad you decided to join us, how was the game?" Derek asked 

"Good?" Stiles said like a question 

"I find it very interesting, since I couldn't be sure if you were paying attention to the game with all those melons of those women in your face." Derek said  angrily

"We were playing beach volleyball ...  o n the beach .” Stiles says 

"Ah so you confirm that you were there because of those bouncing tits?" Derek asked 

"No. I'm just wondering why that is, I did absolutely nothing but play a little to relax." Derek gave a sarcastic nasal laugh and Stiles approached. "What's going on, love? We just made it up, even though the love of reconciliation was wonderful, I don't want to fight again."

"They – they have big and full breasts as well as beautiful, let's not forget about the thin waist and no fat is wanted. Now look at me fat and disgusting, I look like a pig spinning on the baking sheet .” Derek says sadly 

"Oh, I'm looking, baby," Stiles helped him out of his wet clothes. He moistened his lips before touching the sensitive nipples,  “ Look at these beauties, they have so much potential, love. Soon they will be big and full .” Stiles squeezed it in place and a white liquid appeared from the small breasts. Stiles licked, “What do you think , baby? Do I suck on you while filling you with more babies? Or m aking love slowly while draining everything you have to offer, you would like that, wouldn't you, baby?" .  Derek nodded swallowing when Stiles went down on his belly as he knelt in front of him . 

“ Open your leg for me, baby, this, like this .”  He kissed the taut skin, "You are so good to me, mate, carrying our pups. So sexy ”, Stiles right arm went between  Derek legs to remove the plug and put  two fingers occupying the space he started to fuck him. His beard tickled and sent chills through his body causing him to contract the entrance aroun d his fingers .  His  erect cock asking for attention by tappin g Stiles chin, it was not  neglected.

Derek couldn’t see that Stiles took him completely, but you can bet he could feel it perfectly.  O ut of it and only the contact with the rings was enough to make him grab the hair of the other and with a few strokes to come apart in the warm and receptive tunnel . Stiles  stood up putting  their f oreheads together , “T here is no one else more attractive to me than you. Your breasts, belly, mouth , y our dick ...  Jesus, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone and leave a comment. Thanks for leaving kudos. Be busy lately but I will update soon this week.


End file.
